Carry on you are not alone
by Beatha23
Summary: John y Dean Winchester deciden salir por un par de horas dejando a un Sammy de 8 años solo en la habitación de hotel. ¿Pero qué sucede cuando no regresan? ¿Qué pasara con Sam? Y si el destino dicta que se encuentren años después...
1. Promesa Rota

**Capítulo 1**

Sammy trato de ser un niño grande y no ponerse a llorar, seguro que su padre y hermano llegarían pronto, además si Dean lo encontrase llorando le diría que fue un tonto por preocuparse tanto, además su hermano le prometió que nunca lo abandonaría y Dean siempre cumple su palabra.

Decidió mejor ponerse a ver la televisión así se distraería un poco y dejaría de pensar cosas que no son, por un rato logró olvidarse del asunto ya que se enfrascó en su programa favorito "Las tortugas ninjas", al cabo de un rato la caricatura acabo y su mente se vio nublada de la misma preocupación que antes.

¿ _Por qué duran tanto?, ya deberían estar aquí._

Su labio se torció en un perfecto puchero el cual auguraba una llantina inevitable.

Su padre había decidido llevar a Dean al doctor, desde hace una semana su hermano tenía una gripe la cual no desaparecía sin importar cuánto remedio se le diera, así que su padre decidió que Dean necesitaba una inyección para fortalecer las defensas.

-Necesito que te quedes aquí Sammy, esto será algo rápido y no quiero que te enfermes por estar tan cerca de tu hermano en el coche -Su padre lo había mantenido totalmente alejado de Dean, ya era difícil tratar con un hijo enfermo como para tratar con dos.

-Pero papá yo quiero ir -Terco como todo Winchester, Sam desde muy pequeño aprendió a contradecir todo y siempre tratar de llevar la contraria.

-Sam hazme caso, no puedes simplemente obedecer por una vez en tu vida -Sin querer el tono de John fue creciendo, arrepintiéndose de inmediato al ver las lágrimas bordear peligrosamente los ojos de Sam.

-Pero qué pasa si Dean me necesita y no estoy para ayudarlo, Dean odia las agujas y puede necesitar tomar mi mano -La voz de Sammy fue apenas un susurro lo que hizo a John sentirse peor, cuando estaba apuntó de responder fue interrumpido por Dean.

-No te preocupes por mi Sammy, será un viaje aburrido así que no te perderás de nada y te prometo que seré valiente por ti, ¿vale? -A quién quería engañar, él más que nadie odiaba dejar a su hermanito solo en aquella habitación, pero si su padre lo había ordenado así tendría que ser, le gustase o no.

Sam no se veía muy convencido así que Dean trato de convencerlo de otra manera -Hagamos algo de acuerdo, si te quedas y no réplicas te compraré aquel libro que tanto querías -Dean sabía que era una jugada sucia, pero por lo menos dejaría a Sammy más tranquilo.

La cara de Sam se iluminó al oír aquello -Bueno, pero eso no quita que quiera ir contigo -Dijo tratando de sonar enfadado pero en cambio solo le salió una tierna mueca.

John dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, por dicha Dean siempre sabía cómo tratar con Sammy, muy a su pesar Dean conocía mejor a Sam que él mismo.

John se arrodilló para poder estar al nivel de Sammy, puede que el niño tuviera ocho años pero era pequeño para su edad -Sammy, no quiero que le abras a nadie y si el recepcionista preguntara por mí, dile que ando comprando el desayuno y volveré en unos minutos, ¿entendido? -De paso depósito un beso en la frente de su niño.

-Si señor -Sam abrazo rápidamente a su padre y corrió a abrazar a su hermano como si nunca lo fuera a ver de nuevo.

-Tranquilo enano, no me voy a la guerra, volveré antes de que te des cuenta -Dijo mientras alborotada la mata de pelo castaña y depositaba un pequeño beso en la coronilla.

-¿Promesa?

-Promesa.

Sin decirse más, los dos Winchester salieron por la puerta para nunca volver, dejando un niño asustado e indefenso en aquella sucia habitación.

 _TRES DÍAS MÁS TARDE_

Tres días habían pasado desde aquella vez que su familia salió por esa puerta, tres días que estaba solo y con miedo, miles de escenarios pasaban por su cabeza pero solo uno le aterraba como ningún otro "¿Qué pasaría si su familia se aburrió de él y lo dejaron para nunca más volver?".

Esa noche no durmió más de lo que durmió las otras noches además tenía hambre, la poca comida que tenían se había acabado hace dos días.

Cuando llegó el quinto día Sam estaba aterrado, no tenía comida, tampoco dinero, además su padre le ordenó no salir por nada ya que nunca se sabe que criatura puede andar al acecho y lo más importante su familia no había vuelto ni mucho menos llamado, más de una vez trato de llamar al teléfono de su padre pero siempre salía desconectado.

Nunca había estado en una situación así, le dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar y su estómago exigía comida con urgencia, a veces se sentía tan mareado que tenía que sentarse para no caer de bruces contra la sucia alfombra.

Incapaz de hacer algo para arreglar la situación se sentó a llorar un largo rato hasta que le vino una idea, seguro él podría ayudar, el tío Bobby siempre ayudaba a su padre en las cacerías y era muy inteligente, siempre tenía una solución para todo, por dicha su hermano le había hecho memorizar el número del viejo mecánico por si ocurría alguna emergencia.

Y esto era más que una emergencia.

Sam solo podía rezar para que el tío Bobby contestara el teléfono.

 **Gracias por leer** **.**


	2. La llamada

**Capítulo 2**

Bobby estaba detrás de su casa trabajando en un viejo Cadillac, cuando escucho a Hércules ladrar y el sonido de un coche deteniéndose en frente de su casa, cautelosamente agarro su rifle cargado con roca de sal, siempre le gustaba estar preparado para cualquier situación.

-Puedes bajar ese rifle, viejo -Dijo Joshua mientras se acercaba a estrechar la mano de Bobby.

-Viejo cascarrabias ¿cómo estás? -La segunda voz fue proveniente de Jim Murphy, un gran cazador y viejo amigo.

-Hay unas cervezas esperando por ustedes muchachos -Habló después de saludar a sus amigos y a su vez subiendo los escalones del porche.

-Siempre tan paranoico -Cualquiera que conociera bien a Bobby Singer sabría que es una caja fuerte con la seguridad ante todo lo sobrenatural.

-Mejor paranoico que muerto, idiota - Dijo mientras le daba un revés con su gorra a Joshua.

El pastor solo podía reírse de las niñerías de aquellos dos, a veces se comportaban con niños en vez de unos hombres adultos.

Bobby se dirigió hacia la cocina tomando tres cervezas de la nevera de las cuales dos contendrían agua bendita solo por si acaso.  
Cada quien tomó su cerveza dándole un buen trago, llevándose toda la inseguridad de Bobby.

-¿Y qué los trae por aquí?

-Nos encontrábamos cerca de Sioux Falls cazando un cambiaformas -Esta vez fue Jim quien habló -Luego decidimos pasar por aquí y quedarnos unos días, ¿si eso está bien contigo Bobby?

-Diablos, esta demás la pregunta, saben que son bienvenidos aquí cuando quieran.

Bobby se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo, dejando en la sala a los dos cazadores, hoy tenía pensado hacer su famoso chili.

-Pastor Jim, creo que llegamos en mal momento -Joshua habló por lo bajo tratando de que el chatarrero no lo escuchase.

-¿De qué hablas muchacho?

-Bobby nos va a torturar con su endemoniado chili, esa cosa arde más que el mismo infierno.

-Joshua, no digas esas cosas -Lo reprendió el religioso, aunque su amigo tuviera toda la razón, más de una vez había tenido malestar estomacal y casualmente siempre sucedía cuando Bobby les cocinaba chili, pero nunca tuvo el corazón para decirle la verdad a su amigo.

 _Lo que hay que hacer por los amigos -_ Pensó el Pastor.

Media hora más tarde el almuerzo estaba listo para servir, en ese preciso momento sonó el teléfono de la sala.

-¿Te importaría contestar Joshua? -Habló Bobby desde la cocina.

-Claro -Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el aparato aquel -Propiedad Singer.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la línea no se escuchó nada, todo era puro silencio.

-O hablas o cuelgo.

-Ho...la, ¿se en...cuen...tra Bobby? -Sam estaba más que nervioso aquella voz no era la del tío Bobby, además el hombre sonaba enojado.

-¿Quién pregunta? -Vale, no tenía nada mejor que hacer pero tampoco tenía tiempo para aquel juego de las 20 preguntas.

Sam no sabía si responder o no a esa pregunta, su padre siempre le dijo que nunca diera información personal a algún desconocido, pero tal vez solo en está ocasión fuese válido.

-Sam...my ehh digo Sam -Trato de aclararse la garganta, así sonaría más serio.

-Oye niño deja de estar molestan...

-¿Hey Josh con quién diablos peleas?

-Es un niño haciendo bromas, igual ya iba a colgar, Sammy tendrá que molestar en otro lado -Dijo mientras se disponía a colgar.

En el otro lado de la línea Sam escucho lo que el hombre decía y no puedo evitar ponerse a llorar.  
¿Qué haría si Bobby no puede ayudarlo?

-Espera idiota -Bobby lo detuvo antes de que colgara -¿Dijiste Sammy? -No espero si quiera que Joshua respondiera cuando le arrebató el teléfono de la mano.

Lo primero que Bobby escucho fue el llanto de un niño.

-¿Sammy?

-Tí...o Bob...by -Sam casi no podía hablar del llanto y lo poco que decía no era entendible.

-Tranquilo chico solo respira, vamos dentro y fuera okay -Al cabo de unos 5 minutos la respiración de Sam volvía casi a la normalidad.

Un poco curiosos y preocupados Jim y Joshua se acercaron al chatarrero para tratar de averiguar qué estaba sucediendo y quién era aquel misterioso niño.

-Oye Sammy ¿sucede algo malo, les paso algo a Dean o a ti? ¿Dónde está John?

-No lo sé, papá y Dean se fueron y no han re…gre...sa...do -Sam estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no largarse a llorar, él necesitaba decirle todo a su tío.

-¿Hace cuánto fue eso chaval?

-Como cinco días.

-Bolas, ¿dónde te encuentras?

Sam trato de recordar el nombre del motel, cuando la información fue proporcionada Bobby le dijo a Sam que duraría como mucho 5 horas en llegar, pero que no se preocupara él llegaría.

Bobby finalizó la llamada para toparse con dos miradas pidiendo alguna explicación.

-No tengo tiempo chicos se los explicaré cuando regrese -Y sin decir más salió por la puerta como un vendaval dejando a sus dos amigos preocupados e intrigados, luego les explicaría pero por ahora no tenía tiempo que perder los Winchester lo necesitaban y él estaría allí para ayudarlos.

Bobby condujo esas cinco horas sin detenerse, de hecho tuvo suerte de no toparse a ningún policía, él nunca solía conducir como maníaco ya que si no lo había matado ninguna criatura no moriría a causa de un estúpido accidente de coche, pero esta vez solo está vez era necesario.

Los Winchester entraron en su vida hace cinco años exactamente, cuando aquel loco llegó a pedir referencias de una caza, la sorpresa fue cuando John se bajó del coche acompañado de un niño de unos 7 años y otro de entre 2 a 3, y de paso se le ocurrió embaucarlo para dejarlo de niñera de esos dos diablillos.

Él nunca consideró tener hijos con su esposa Karen pero a los chicos de John los quiere como propios aunque nunca lo admitiría por las buenas.

Bobby fue sacado de sus cavilaciones cuando vio el letrero de bienvenida de aquel dichoso pueblo, no le costó mucho encontrar el motel.

 _Con ese idiota de John solo tienes que buscar el motel que se esté cayendo a pedazos. -_ Habló para sí mismo al ver las condiciones de aquella ratonera.

Eran las 10 de la noche para cuando Bobby estaba tocando la puerta de la habitación, de fondo se escucharon pequeños pies haciendo camino hacia la puerta pero deteniéndose justo al lado de la entrada.

-Sammy soy Bobby, abre.

-¿Cómo sé que eres tú?

Chico inteligente, siempre hay que estar al pendiente de todo.

-Esto es algo que solo sabríamos nosotros chico "tú fuiste quien nombró a mi perro, lo viste por la tele y te gusto".

Rápidamente escucho la puerta abriéndose y se vio con los brazos envueltos de Sammy, el chico temblaba como una hoja en sus brazos.

-Shhh tranquilo Sammy, ya estoy aquí.

-Vamos chico recojamos las cosas y vamos a casa -Sammy solo movió la cabeza en modo afirmativo, al terminar de recoger todas las cosas se subieron al coche para regresar al deshuesadero.

Tendría que hablar con Sam pero eso podría esperar, el chico se veía horrible, bolsas debajo de sus ojos, muy pálido y él podría jurar que más delgado de lo que ya estaba.

 _A este paso el chico desaparecerá -_ Con ese último pensamiento Bobby encendió el motor y se dispuso a conducir.

 **Gracias por leer** **.**


	3. Hogar dulce hogar

**Capítulo 3**

Para cuando Bobby regreso a su casa ya era de madrugada, Sammy se había quedado dormido al poco tiempo de conducción lo cual le preocupo, ¿qué tanto sueño había conseguido el chico durante esos días?, habían bolsas bajo sus ojos arruinando sus pequeñas facciones.

No se sorprendió encontrar todo apagado, tampoco esperaba que lo fueran a esperar despiertos, estando ya en su hogar decidió bajar al niño y mañana se encargaría de las maletas, Bobby trato de llevarlo con todo el cuidado posible como si del vidrio más frágil se tratase, subió por las escaleras y lo depósito en la cama de uno de los cuartos de invitados, se podía decir que ese era el cuarto de los chicos ya que siempre se quedaban allí y tenía algunas cosas de ellos.

Él mismo se dirigió a su habitación, estaba exhausto casi 10 horas seguidas de conducción era su límite.

Bobby siempre era una persona madrugadora y se sorprendió cuando miro el reloj de mesa y divisó las 10 de la mañana.

 _Diablos, debí estar realmente cansado -_ Pensó mientras se frotaba la cara tratando de eliminar cualquier rastro de sueño.

De pronto el olor de café inundó sus fosas nasales devolviéndole la vida para así poder bajar y obtener su merecida taza de café pero no sin antes pasar por la habitación de Sammy para revisar como estaba el niño o si ya se había despertado, al abrir la puerta miro hacia la cama y la vista que recibió le calentó el corazón de sobremanera, Sam estaba enrollado en las sábanas y lo único que se lograba ver era una mata de pelo castaño, aquella imagen le hizo gracia ya que el niño parecía un burrito.

Al parecer Bobby había estado gran rato parado allí, tratando de grabar ese momento en su memoria, los necesitará para cuando este viejo y los chicos ya no estén a su alrededor.

-¿Tío Bobby, qué haces? - Habló Sam entre bostezos mientras se restregaba los ojos con sus pequeños puños.

 _Dios bendito, ese chico es malditamente tierno y que me maten si alguna vez digo esto en voz alta._

 _-_ Solo venía a ver si ya habías despertado y como es así vamos a desayunar -Bobby podría apostar que el niño necesitaba un buen desayuno.

Sin poder evitarlo su estómago gruñó sonoramente ante la sola mención de comida -Humm kay -Dijo un Sammy algo avergonzado.

-Entonces qué estas esperando, vamos -Bobby trato de fingir que no escucho el estómago de Sam, sin duda el chico hacía tiempo que no comía y eso rompió su corazón, necesitaba saber con urgencia que paso con John y Dean.

Bajaron las escaleras y fueron directamente a la cocina, Sam unos pasos detrás de Bobby.

-Bueno mira lo que trajo el gato, Jim -Habló Joshua sin levantar la mirada del periódico por lo cual no noto al pequeño individuo que acompañaba a Bobby.

-Cállate idiota -Gruño el chatarrero mientras se servía su merecida taza.

-¿Tienes un gato? -Ante la mención de aquel desconocido, Sam no pudo evitar emocionarse, a él le gustaba todo tipo de animales.

Dos pares de ojos desviaron sus miradas hacia la procedencia de aquella voz.  
Por su parte Bobby trato de no reírse de las caras de asombro de sus amigos, dos rudos cazadores acostumbrados a matar wendigos, convivir con cambiaformas y mirar de frente a los más temibles fantasmas y no pueden soportar la sola idea de ver a un niño en medio de la cocina.

-¿Quién diablos es este niño? -Habló Joshua después de salir de su estupor.

-¿Y tú quién eres? -Sam le plantó cara tratando de no dejarse intimidar, definitivamente Dean estaría orgulloso de él.

-Joshua -Esta vez fue el Pastor Jim quien lo reprendió.

-Ellos son Joshua y el Pastor Jim -Dijo Bobby señalando a cada uno de sus amigos -Y él es Sammy.

-Mucho gusto Sam -Dijo Jim mientras extendía su mano para saludar al niño.

-Igualmente señor.

-Bueno ya que hemos hecho las presentaciones vamos a comer, ¿quieres algo en particular? -Dijo Bobby mientras dirigía su mirada a Sam el cual ya estaba ubicado en una de las sillas al lado de Jim.

-Lucky charms -Grito Sammy alegremente.

-Lo siento chaval no he vuelto a comprar desde la última vez que estuvieron aquí -Bobby no pudo no sentirse culpable al ver la desilusión en la cara del niño -¿Hagamos algo vale?, más tarde podemos ir al pueblo y comprar dos cajas y tú puedes elegir el almuerzo.

Bobby no pudo evitar sentirse casi como un héroe al ver el brillo en los ojos de Sammy.

-¿En serio?

-Claro chaval tú eliges.

-Ya sé tú receta del chili, es deliciosa.

-No se diga más, hoy almorzaremos chili.

Joshua se quedó con cara de alucinado ante la propuesta de aquel niño, ya podía sentir su flora intestinal muriendo lentamente.

Mientras Bobby preparaba el desayuno Sam se dispuso a analizar detenidamente a los amigos de su tío, después de un rato de una observación 100 por ciento incómoda por parte de Jim y Joshua, Sammy decidió salir de sus dudas.

-¿Tu cazas? -Pregunto Sammy al Pastor Jim.

-Mmm...No, me gusta la pesca pero la caza no la apruebo.

-No, no habló de esa caza, habló de los monstruos -Sammy habló casi susurrando, puede que su padre no estuviera aquí pero casi nunca lo dejaban preguntar sobre esas cosas, él se había enterado porque una noche había tomado el diario de su padre.

-No sé de qué hablas Sam -Jim no veía muy apropiado ponerse a hablar sobre monstruos y más aún con un niño.

-Sammy es hijo de un cazador, John Winchester es su padre -Bobby sabía que no necesitaba más presentaciones ya que toda la comunidad conocía al infame y desquiciado cazador.

Esta vez fue el turno de Joshua para sorprenderse ante aquella revelación, ¿qué hacia aquel niño allí o de dónde había salido?  
Todo buen cazador conocía a John Winchester y su cruzada para encontrar a un demonio de ojos amarillos.

-Dejémonos de tanta charla y vamos a comer que se enfría la comida -Dijo el chatarrero mientras servía cada plato.

-¿Tío Bobby dónde está el gato?

Joshua empezó a reírse mientras Bobby le disparaba una mirada de advertencia.

 _Será un día muy largo -_ Pensó Bobby con gran pesar.

 **Gracias por leer** **.**


	4. La busqueda

**Capítulo 4**

Bobby había mandado a Sammy un roto al patio para que jugará con Hércules, mientras tanto él, Joshua y Jim discutirían la forma de encontrar a los dos Winchester faltantes.

-Yo sugiero que primero empecemos preguntando en los hospitales, Dios no quiera pero quizás tuvieron un accidente -Jim sabía que desde el primer momento en que conoció a Sam, el niño logró acaparar un lugar especial en su corazón.

-Además yo tengo muchas ganas de conocer al hermano, en la última hora he oído tanto de Dean que ya casi lo visualizo con capa y espada -Dijo Joshua.

-No tienes idea de lo sobreprotector que son esos dos idiotas con Sammy, pero Dean se lleva el primer lugar de héroe del año -Desde que Bobby conoció a esos chicos no había un solo día que no estuvieran siempre juntos, Dean siempre velando por el bienestar de Sam.

Mientras tanto Sammy trataba de jugar con Hércules pero simplemente no podía, él extrañaba a su familia, extrañaba que Dean estuviera allí con él cuidándolo de no hacerse daño aunque Dean sabía que el perro de Bobby no mataría ni a una mosca.

Sin Dean él se sentía perdido como si hubiese perdido su mundo y así era, él perdió a su hermano y mejor amigo, y algo muy en el fondo le decía que no lo volvería a ver.  
Ante tal pensamiento no pudo detener las lágrimas que empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas y mucho menos pudo quitar ese dolor en su pecho, un dolor latente que sin duda lo seguiría por años.

Hércules se acercó lentamente a Sammy, el perro podía sentir que algo no andaba bien con el niño así que trato de darle consuelo de la mejor y única manera que sabía, lamiendo las mejillas de Sam provocándole cosquillas lo cual trajo una que otra risilla de parte de Sammy.

-Gracias chico -Dijo Sammy mientras le daba un abrazo al gran Golden retriever y volvían a reanudar su juego, sin embargo el dolor todavía continuaba allí, recordándole una familia perdida.

Pasaron las horas y ya habían llamado a casi todos los hospitales del estado y aún no tenían ni la más mínima idea de qué puedo haber pasado con John y Dean.

Teniendo que hacer una pausa Bobby se dispuso a encender la estufa; al parecer había sobrado bastante chili de ayer, sería mejor así solo tenía que recalentar y servir.

-Joshua puedes llamar a Sam, la comida ya está lista.

-Claro.

Joshua salió al patio trasero escaneando el área y como el buen cazador que es rápidamente logró ubicar al niño debajo de un gran árbol con la cabeza de Hércules en su regazo. Joshua se acercó lentamente haciendo sonar sus pasos para no asustar al chico, después de todo era hijo de un cazador.

-Hey niño el almuerzo está listo.

-Kay gracias señor Joshua.

-Oye niño no es necesario el señor, solo llámame Josh.

-Está bien pero ya sabes que no es necesario llamarme niño todo el tiempo, me puedes llamar Sam -Respondió Sam con gesto muy serio.

 _Bueno eso es lo que yo llamo contraataque, él chico es muy inteligente y maduro para su edad, quizás todo se deba a la clase de vida a la que ha sido arrastrado_ -Pensó Joshua con gran admiración y pesar.

-Vale tu ganas ni... ehh Sam y aquí entre nosotros ¿cómo diablos te gusta ese foso de chile el cual Bobby llama comida? -Simplemente Josh no podía quedarse con aquella gran duda, quizás parte del entrenamiento del gran John Winchester era la resistencia al dolor digestivo... bueno que estaba exagerando un poco pero entre cazadores existen cosas raras.

-Te lo digo si prometes no decir nada -Sammy habló en voz baja casi como si de un secreto mortal se tratase mientras le extendía su dedo meñique a Joshua.

Al parecer Sam no le diría nada hasta que hicieran la dichosa promesa del meñique, Josh tuvo que contener las ganas de voltear los ojos, él no podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso pero bueno, ese era el precio del saber.

 _Dios me siento tan ridículo haciendo esto -_ Pensó Joshua con gran humillación mientras extendía el meñique.

-En realidad no me gusta, sabe feo y enchila mucho -Sam arrugó la cara como si en ese momento degustara del plato más amargo del mundo, de hecho ni a su papá le gustaba la receta del chatarrero.

-¿Cómo... pero si no te gusta entonces porqué lo pediste con tanta emoción? -Joshua estaba más desconcertado que nunca, vale que los niños eran raros pero este se ganaba la medalla de oro.

-Una vez él me había dicho que esa era la comida favorita de su esposa y que él disfrutaba hacerla ya que le recordaba a ella, así que cada vez que Dean y yo venimos aquí siempre pedimos chili y eso le hace feliz así que yo soy feliz comiendo esa cosa, es un pequeño precio a pagar.

Después de oír aquella explicación Joshua se había quedado sin nada que decir, sentía un nudo en su garganta el cual le apretaba con gran dolor.

 _Maldición con este chico, qué niño de ocho años se preocupa más por los demás que por sí mismo -_ Desde ese mismo momento Joshua hizo una promesa consigo mismo, él encontraría a la familia de Sam y si por desgracia no lograban encontrarla él se encargaría de acogerlo como una parte importante de su familia y lo protegería a muerte.

Joshua se aclaró la garganta tratando que su voz traicionera no sonara débil -Bueno será mejor que regresemos antes de hacer enojar a Bobby -Dijo mientras le daba a Sammy su sonrisa más sincera y de paso ganándose una igual o más grande y con hoyuelos.

-Pensé que tendría que ir a traerlos de las orejas -Dijo Bobby mientras ponía los brazos a cada lado de su cadera en modo de jara, casi dando un aspecto de enfadado... casi.

-¿Estás loco? y perdernos el delicioso almuerzo, bueno vamos a comer que muero de hambre -Dijo Joshua mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Sammy.

Como el buen observador que es, el Pastor Jim supo que algo había cambiado en su amigo, al parecer debió haber tenido una buena charla allá afuera y secretamente se alegraba de eso.

Después de haber terminado el almuerzo los tres cazadores se dirigieron al despacho de Bobby para seguir con la investigación y mientras tanto Sammy se dirigió al piso de arriba a tomar una siesta, después de todo el niño necesitaba recuperar el sueño perdido.

-Jim tu podrías llamar a los hospitales y Joshua tú a la morgue, mientras tanto yo verificare con algunos cazadores que estén en el área.

Teniendo trabajo que hacer cada cazador se dispuso a hacer su mejor esfuerzo, sin embargo faltaría ayuda divina para poder dar con los dos Winchester perdidos.  
El tiempo siguió su curso y las horas pasaron sin novedad alguna y para ser sinceros la esperanza que tenían fue flaqueando poco a poco, tal parecía que la tierra se los había tragado, nadie había oído nada sobre ellos ni siquiera había alguna caza en el estado donde John estaba y ninguna señal demoníaca.

 _Diablos esto es imposible, es como si buscáramos a alguien que nunca existió -_ Pensó Bobby.

La tarde fue cayendo y se acercaba peligrosamente la hora de la cena y aún no tenían ninguna pista pero sin lugar a dudas no se darían por vencidos.  
Los tres cazadores fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de pequeños pies haciendo camino hacia la planta baja.

-Tío Bobby -Grito Sammy al no ver a nadie, él no estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, Dean siempre estaba al lado suyo y también estaba allí cada vez que despertaba, siempre velando por su sueño.

-Aquí estamos -Grito Bobby desde el despacho a sabiendas que pronto tendrían que rendir cuentas al chico sobre el fracaso de la búsqueda de su familia. A los pocos minutos la puerta del despacho se abrió dando paso a un Sammy con un aspecto peor del que tenía antes de irse a dormir, era obvio que la preocupación estaba pasando factura a su pequeño cuerpo.  
Sam caminó lentamente y se sentó en uno de los sillones de cuero que quedaban al lado del gran librero, el silencio era tan espeso que podría ser cortado con un cuchillo y sin ningún tipo de rodeos Sam soltó la temida pregunta.

-¿Ya saben algo de mi familia?

-No Sammy, todavía no sabemos nada -Bobby vio como los ojos de Sammy se nublaron y su labio empezó a temblar peligrosamente.

-No te preocupes Sam tu familia aparecerá, tal vez no hoy ni mañana pero te prometo que los encontraremos, no pierdas la fe hijo mío -Dijo Jim Murphy.

Bobby agradeció por tener a Jim en ese momento, él no era bueno con las palabras como lo era el pastor.

-¿Y si nunca aparecen, Pastor Jim? -Pregunto Sam mientras ponía todo su esfuerzo por no ponerse a llorar en frente de Bobby y sus amigos, él no quería que pensaran que era un bebé llorón.

-Aparecerán -Jim hablaba con gran convicción en su voz y sin darse cuenta no sabía si estaba tratando de convencer a Sam o a sí mismo.

-¿Pero y si no? ¿Y qué pasaría si nunca vuelven? ¿Qué pasaría conmigo?, yo no quiero ir a un orfanato -Todo el esfuerzo que había puesto para no llorar se fue al carajo cuando la primera lágrima rodó por su mejilla y como consecuencia muchas más le siguieron.

-Pero de qué hablas chaval, por supuesto que no irías a un orfanato de hecho no irías a ningún lado, para algo me tienes a mí y te prometo que haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para encontrar a John y Dean.

-Además puedes desde ya contar con dos tíos más, que te parece -Dijo Joshua mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a Sammy, él no era una persona cariñosa ni mucho menos pero en ese momento aprecio dar el consuelo al chico y una parte de sí mismo aprecio aquel gesto de cariño, años después se acordaría de ese día y podría decir que ese abrazo fue un pacto de familiaridad.

-Gracias tío Bobby y también a ustedes -Dijo Sam mientras ahora abrazaba a Bobby y refiriéndose a Jim y Joshua quienes se sentían conmovidos por aquel niño y tristes por el hecho que alguien tan pequeño tenga que enfrentarse a la pérdida a tan poca edad, pero en algo podría estar de acuerdo con Joshua, ese chico ya se había ganado un par de tíos sin importar si encontraba a su familia o no.

-Dean odia los momentos de chicas -Dijo Sammy mientras trataba de limpiarse la evidencia de lágrimas y ahora un poco más confiado sabiendo que tenía a tres grandes personas en quien confiar.

La tarde fue cayendo pero el peso que Sam sentía sobre sus hombros se sentía más ligero, recordándole lo que una vez su padre le había dicho después de un día difícil de escuela.  
Esa no había sido la primera escuela en la que había sido intimidado ni sería la última, después de salir de la escuela él había estado cayado y algo decaído y su padre le había dicho que los problemas son menos grandes si tienes con quien compartirlos y esa misma noche cuando estaba acostado en la cama que compartía con su hermano decidió contarle sus problemas, al día siguiente nadie lo volvió a molestar ni siquiera a mirar raro y fue hay que entendió, cuando compartes tus problemas con los demás tienes quien te cubra la espalda y alguien en quien confiar.

En este momento Sam sentía lo mismo que en aquella ocasión, él se sentía querido.

 **Gracias por leer** **.**


	5. Un paso adelante, dos atras

**Capítulo 5**

El reloj marcaba las 2:30 de la tarde, lo que le dejaba media hora para ir al pueblo y comprar algunos suministros y de paso recoger a Sammy de la escuela.  
Hace ya seis meses que había traído a Sam de aquella habitación abandonada y todavía no habían dado con el paradero de los Winchester. Bobby fiel a su palabra acogió a Sammy en su casa, le compro ropa y muchos libros, además le inscribió en la escuela de la localidad, pero sin llegar a perder la esperanza ni la convicción que algún día encontrarían a John y Dean.

El Pastor Jim y Joshua tuvieron que seguir su camino después de estar un mes en su propiedad ayudando con la búsqueda, cada cazador tuvo que volver a distintas cazas pero cada dos semanas llamaban para comprobar cómo lo estaba llevando Sammy, por su parte Sam se deprimió aún más cuando ellos se fueron ya que lo vio como si otra vez estuviera siendo abandonado, a Bobby le costó mucho tiempo y paciencia lograr hacerle entender que nadie lo había dejado atrás y que eso nunca sucedería.

Bobby nunca pensó que sería tan difícil cuidar de un niño y muchas veces se preguntaba cómo diablos John no se había vuelto loco con esos dos bribones, Sammy era un chico adorable y muy inteligente pero cuando estaba de mal humor era peor que un fantasma vengativo.

Bobby caminó hacia la puerta con las llaves en la mano, listo para salir hacia el pueblo cuando se detuvo por el sonido del teléfono, él se planteó ignorar la llamada y seguir su curso pero quizás fuese de la escuela, con la decisión tomada se apresuró a responder la llamada antes de que colgaran.

-Propiedad Singer.

-Bobby, ¿cómo estás?

-Rufus no tengo tiempo de hecho iba de salida y si necesitas que te ayude con una caza puedes... -Bobby se vio interrumpido de su divagación cuando Rufus volvió a hablar.

-Lo encontré -La voz de Rufus sonaba algo preocupada, el cazador también se había sumado a la búsqueda de los Winchester y también había caído rendido ante el cariño del niño.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El auto de John, lo encontré en una venta de autos usados a tres estados de aquí.

-¿Qué, estas seguro que es el mismo auto? –Diablos, esto cambiaba toda la situación quizás fuese un paso más cerca de la verdad, pero sin duda algo malo tuvo que suceder para que John dejara atrás el impala y mucho más importante que no volviera por Sammy.

-Sí, estoy seguro. Ya comprobé y es la misma matrícula que me diste, además el propietario describió muy bien a John y hay algo más…

-¿A qué te refieres? -Definitivamente esto no le gustaba nada y algo le decía que las cosas se complicarían antes de arreglarse.

-Al parecer el propietario todavía tiene el auto en venta y también guardo los objetos que venían en el, solo por si acaso John los había dejado olvidados y quería regresar por ellos.

-Bueno dime de una maldita vez qué es lo que encontraste -Maldición Rufus pensaba darle un infarto con tanto misterio.

-Solo se encontraron cosas de Sam, libros, ropa y uno que otro juguete pero en fin todo lo que se encontró fue del chico.

 _Diablos, es como si buscarán deshacerse de todo lo que les recordara a Sammy, ¿pero por qué diablos John haría eso?_

 _-¿_ Bobby sigues allí?

-Sí, sí, aquí estoy. Dame la dirección del lugar -Mientras Bobby apuntaba los datos miro el reloj de pared para llevarse la gran sorpresa que ya eran las tres en punto -Diablos, maldición te tengo que dejar Rufus y muchas gracias por la información, te lo agradezco realmente.

Rápidamente Bobby salió disparado del deshuesadero sin tiempo que perder, luego pasaría por el pueblo comprando suministros.

Sin importar lo rápido que Bobby trato de llegar no fue suficiente ya que cuando aparcó frente a la escuela se topó con la triste imagen de Sammy sentado en las gradas con la cabeza agachada y abrazando su mochila.

-Hey chaval, lamento haber tardado tanto pero estaba atendiendo un asunto importante -Sam seguía mirando hacia el suelo como si en él se encontrara la solución a todos sus problemas.

Bobby no tuvo que tardar mucho para darse cuenta que Sammy estaba llorando -Hey Sammy mírame, ¿qué sucede?

-¿Qué dijiste? -Sam habló tan bajo que a Bobby le fue imposible escuchar lo que había dicho.

-Pensé que no ibas a volver -La voz de Sam sonaba ronca como si hubiese estado llorando un buen rato, cuando el chico levantó la mirada todo el dolor se vio reflejado en esos ojos de cachorro los cuales brillaban intensamente de tantas lágrimas.

Bobby pensó que el miedo del abandono había sido superado pero entonces se dio cuenta que Sammy solo lo había ocultado muy en su interior, y cuando se vio olvidado por la única persona que le quedaba todas sus alarmas internas entraron en pánico.

 _Soy un estúpido, como se me pudo olvidar, maldición -_ Bobby se sentía fatal como si hubiese atropellado a un pobre cachorro.

-Lo lamento mucho Sammy, te lo prometí y te lo vuelvo a repetir yo nunca te voy a dejar atrás -Dijo mientras agarraba a Sammy y le daba un fuerte abrazo, frotándole la espalda para darle el consuelo necesario, Bobby sintió a Sammy temblar como una hoja entre sus brazos, el pobre chico no podía dejar de sollozar y eso hizo que su corazón se encogiera del dolor.

Al cabo de unos minutos la respiración de Sam se normalizó y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido entre los brazos del cazador.

 _Ahora solo tengo que pensar en cómo le soltaré la noticia al chico, pero primero tengo que ir por el impala_ -Pensó Bobby.

Bobby sabía que la vida nunca era fácil pero a veces desearía que fuese así, simplemente levantarte y encontrar todos tus problemas resueltos pero si las cosas fuesen así la vida no tendría sentido alguno.

Cuando Sam despertó se encontró acostado en el sofá de la sala de Bobby, también noto que tenía una frazada sobre su cuerpo y que Hércules estaba acostado en el suelo justo al lado suyo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras chico? -Pregunto Bobby mientras traía una bandeja con bocadillos y los depositaba en la mesa frente al sofá.

-Hmm bien, creo. Lo siento mucho tío Bobby -Dijo Sam mientras escondía su rostro detrás de su largo cabello y jugaba distraídamente con las hebras de la manta.

-Pero de qué hablas chico, soy yo quien debería estarse disculpando.

-¿Tu? ¿Por qué?, si tú has sido muy bueno conmigo y en cambio yo solo te causo problemas.

-¿Problemas?, mira Sammy tendrías que hablarme un poco más claro porque no te estoy entendiendo nada, tu nunca me has causado ningún problema.  
Diablos si con solo decirte que mi vida era solitaria y aburrida y tú cambiaste todo eso -Bobby odiaba cuando tenía estas malditas charlas a corazón abierto ya que siempre terminaba llorando como una niña.

Pero nadie dijo que sería fácil cuidar de un niño.

 _Este chico me volverá un blando, como ya lo hizo con Hércules, ese perro no mataría ni una mosca._

 _-_ Pero yo siempre me paso quejando y la mayoría de veces terminó llorando, seguro debes de pensar que soy un llorón.

-Todos tenemos derecho a llorar porque si no lo hiciéramos nos ahogaríamos con todo ese dolor que guardamos dentro.

-Pero tú nunca lloras.

-Todos lloramos Sammy, solo que algunos decidimos hacerlo en solitario.

-Eso debe de ser triste.

-¿El qué?

-Llorar solo, debe de ser muy triste porque no tienes quien te consuele ni te diga que todo estará bien -Después de decir eso Sam se quedó en silencio unos segundos hasta que se le vino algo a la mente -Gracias tío Bobby, por siempre estar allí para mí.

Al parecer todo el rastro de dudas y tristeza habían desaparecido del rostro de Sammy para luego darle a Bobby una sonrisa aún más brillante que el mismo sol.

-No me tienes que agradecer nada Sammy, sabes que siempre estaré aquí, tú no estás solo.

Sam lo sabía, él podía sentir que algo no estaba bien y el tío Bobby lo sabía, quizás era sobre su familia, seguro los encontraron al fin, quizás estaban muertos y por eso Bobby estaba todo callado y siempre mirándolo con tristeza, ojalá sus pensamientos fuesen solo eso, ocurrencias de cosas que no son.

El nunca perdería la esperanza de encontrarlos pero a veces sentía que esa sería una muy larga espera.

-¿Quieres decírmelo?

-¿Qué? -Aquella pregunta confundió un poco a Bobby ya que está vez no tenía idea de lo que hablaba Sam.

-Lo que no quieres decirme, puedes decírmelo.

-No sé de qué est...

-Por favor tío Bobby, dímelo.

-Diablos chico, tu no aceptas un no por respuesta, malditos Winchester y su testarudez –Murmuro Bobby.

Bobby trato de barajar la mejor manera de explicarle a Sam lo que Rufus había descubierto. Pero de algo podía estar seguro Bobby y todos aquellos que lo conocían: la delicadeza no era su fuerte.

-Rufus encontró el impala de tu padre.

-En serio, ¿dónde? ¿Estaban Dean y papá en él? -El rostro de Sam se iluminó ante la simple mención del impala.

-Lo lamento chico, Rufus encontró el auto en una venta de autos usados y ninguno de ellos estaba por ningún lado, lo siento Sammy.

Bobby esperaba que Sam se echara a llorar o que reaccionara de alguna forma no tan tranquila como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

-Quiero verlo -Sam habló con toda la determinación que podía mostrar.

-Sam…

-No tío Bobby, yo quiero verlo, me lo merezco.

Si Sam lo exigía con ese fervor quién era el para negarle la única conexión que tiene con su familia.

-De acuerdo, salimos en 15 así que mejor apresúrate a comer que será un viaje muy largo -Por dicha hoy era el último día de clases y no tendría que preocuparse por la pérdida de clases en los próximos días.

Tres días, tres largos y cansados días les tomó llegar hasta la dichosa venta donde se encontraba el impala, fue un viaje sin mucha aventura, solo simple y ardua conducción, deteniéndose en moteles de carretera y comidas rápidas en cualquier restaurante a la vista.

Tal vez para cualquier niño este viaje hubiese sido muy aburrido pero Sam Winchester no era cualquier niño, para él este viaje era como volver a recuperar una importante parte de su vida y también volver a aquellos tiempos donde el impala era su único hogar y su familia siempre al lado suyo a la espera de una nueva caza para enfrentar monstruos y salvar inocentes, algo así como un trabajo familiar.

-Al parecer hemos llegado chaval, quiero que te quedes callado y me sigas la corriente -Dijo Bobby mientras aparcaba a un lado de la tienda, sin tiempo que perder Bobby y Sam se dirigieron a la oficina del vendedor.

-¿Están interesados en algún auto? -Pregunto el vendedor cuando salió a su encuentro.

-Estoy interesado en un Chevrolet impala del 67, me informaron que un hombre lo vendió en este local -Dijo Bobby mientras sacaba su de bolsillo trasero una placa de policía falsa.

-Oficial déjeme decirle que todo está en orden y además todo aquí es legal.

-Lo siento señor...

-Carter

-Bueno señor Carter, al parecer el auto que usted compro esta reportado como robado, así que si ese es el auto que estoy buscando tendré que hacer decomiso de él.

-Pero eso no es posible el hombre que me lo vendió tenía todo al día y además ¿qué hace este niño aquí? -Pregunto el señor Carter con algo de desconfianza.

-¿Un padre no puede traer a su hijo al trabajo? -Bobby le dio su mejor cara de " _no te atrevas a cuestionarme_ ".

-De acuerdo no se exalte oficial, si gustan acompañarme tengo el vehículo en la parte de atrás.

Bobby reviso el coche para comprobar si ese era el de John, después de unos minutos se dio el visto bueno, ese era el mítico impala.

-Sammy necesito que te quedes aquí, mientras tanto yo hablaré algo con el señor Carter.

-Okay -Sam respondió distraídamente, él no podía dejar de mirar el coche y no pensar en su familia, pero sobretodo nunca podría dejar de pensar en Dean.  
Él sabía que sí revisa en una de las puertas encontraría las iniciales de " _SW_ y _DW_ " talladas con cuchillo, de eso fue hace unos tres años cuando él tenía 5 y Dean 9, su padre se puso tan enojado cuando se enteró que ellos habían rallado el impala pero sin lugar a dudas valió la pena, era una forma de decirse que sin importar dónde estuvieran o a donde fuesen ellos siempre tendrían un lugar fijo al cual llamar hogar.

Bobby estaba hablando con el señor Carter pero sin dejar de mantener un ojo sobre Sammy.

-Podría describirme al hombre que le vendió el auto -Dijo Bobby mientras fingía tomar notas en una vieja libreta.

-Se presentó como John Winchester y era alto, robusto, cabello negro y creo que eso sería todo lo que puedo recordar, perdone usted oficial. Ahh y ahora que me acuerdo él dejó unas bolsas en el coche, ya se las traigo.

-Le agradezco mucho señor Carter, usted ha sido de mucha ayuda -Bobby tomó las bolsas que le dio el hombre -Una última pregunta, ¿El tipo dijo algo raro o se comportó de una manera extraña? -Ojalá todo fuese tan fácil como encontrar un demonio y exorcizarlo.

-¿Extraño?, mmm no, bueno solo mencionó que quería vender el auto porque ya era hora de deshacerse de todo lo que le estorbaba para iniciar una vida nueva o algo así, no estoy muy seguro si esas fueron sus palabras exactas.

Bobby no sabía exactamente qué había ocurrido con John pero de algo puede estar muy seguro, cuando él logre encontrarlo le pateara el trasero y quizás le dispare con sal de roca, no lo matara pero si le dolerá como el infierno.

Una hora después Bobby y Sam se dirigían de regreso a Sioux Falls, llevando el impala remolcado y todas las pertenencias de las bolsas en la cajuela.

Bobby pensó que al encontrar el coche tendrían una pista la cual los acercaría más al paradero de padre e hijo pero terminó siendo lo contrario, encontrar el impala fue como dar dos pasos atrás y darse cuenta que estaban peor que en el inicio.

Bobby sabía que sus pensamientos podrían ser verdaderos, solo que él no quería aceptarlo y rezaba a todos los santos que existieran para que estuviera equivocado.

¿Qué pasaría si John simplemente dejó a Sammy atrás, tomando a su soldado perfecto y dejando todo lo demás atrás, incluyendo su propia sangre?

Bobby deseaba que esa no fuese la verdadera razón, pero hasta el momento eso es lo que señalaba toda la evidencia.

Quizás John lo vio como la oportunidad de una vida perfecta, libre de monstruos, libre de todo lo que le recordará su amada Mary.

Pero sin lugar a dudas solo John sabría la verdad a todo aquello.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 ***Disculpen tanto misterio pero es necesario (lo juro por Cas xD)**

 ***Próximo capítulo: Dean y John.**


	6. Sueños

**Capítulo 6**

Dean miraba detenidamente el techo de su habitación como si en el pudiese encontrar las respuestas a todas sus dudas, él ya estaba cansado de andar en círculos y nunca llegar a un acuerdo definitivo con su mente; ya han pasado 2 años desde que empezó a tener esos extraños sueños donde un niño de al menos unos 7 años le pide encarecidamente que regrese mientras dice su nombre una y otra vez como un maldito disco rayado, lo más raro es que el rostro del chico se le hace conocido, casi se podría decir que familiar.

Quizás fuese un recuerdo vago de algún amigo de la infancia, pero si fuese así ¿por qué soñaría con él durante tanto tiempo?

-Dean, baja a desayunar- Escucho a su padre gritar desde el pie de la escalera.  
Dean miro él reloj y divisó que eran las 7 de la mañana.

 _Es malditamente temprano -_ Gruño mientras se desperezaba para bajar a enfrentar otro odiado lunes.

-¡Ya voy! -Grito Dean mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

-Vaya Dean, parece como si no hubieses dormido nada, ¿otra vez esos sueños? -John tenía conocimiento de los sueños de Dean desde el inicio de ellos, Dean le había platicado una noche pensando que quizás el niño fuese un primo lejano o algún conocido.

-¿Tu qué crees? -Dijo Dean mientras prácticamente devoraba su desayuno.

-Quien te viera diría que te mató de hambre.

-Que puedo decir soy un niño en crecimiento –Hablo con la boca llena.

-Como tú digas Deani -John no sabía de donde había salido ese mote, simplemente se le vino a la mente como si ya lo hubiese escuchado antes solo que no tenía idea de dónde.  
Sin darle mucha importancia John se dirigió escaleras arriba para terminar de alistarse y luego irse al taller.

Dean se congeló al escuchar aquel ridículo mote, cuando su padre lo dijo no fue la voz de John la que escucho en su cabeza sino la de un niño.

 _Maldición, me estoy volviendo loco -_ Pensó Dean con gran frustración, como desearía poder dejar esos sueños atrás.

Minutos después John bajo por las escaleras listo para salir.

-Deberías apresurarte o llegaras tarde a la escuela, otra vez -John siempre se había preguntado el por qué Dean odiaba tanto la escuela, no es que fuese una tortura aunque su hijo lo viera así.

-Tranquilo papá, tengo todo controlado. Además no sé porque te apresuras tanto, no es como que el jefe no pueda atrasarse -Dijo Dean mientras masticaba una buena tira de beicon.

-No porque sea el dueño del taller tiene que significar que pueda hacer lo que me entre en gana, qué ejemplo le estaría dando a mis empleados.

-El del jefe inteligente -Se burló Dean, al parecer molestar a su padre hacia que por momentos olvidara todo el asunto de los sueños y voces.

-De acuerdo listillo pero como tú no eres jefe ni cosa por el estilo te alistas y te vas directo a la escuela.

-Sabes que podría ayudarte en el taller, no necesito realmente estudiar si al final terminaré trabajando contigo.

-Dean yo quiero algo más para ti, quiero que te gradúes y vayas a la universidad y seas alguien en la vida, tu madre hubiese querido lo mismo que yo -Dijo John tratando de hacer que su voz no sonara rota como siempre lo hacía cada vez que hablaba de su amada.

Dean odiaba que su padre hiciera eso, cada vez que el trataba de convencerlo de algo y no tenía el resultado esperado siempre sacaba a su madre en el tema, él sabía muy bien que cuando mencionaba a mamá ya había ganado.

Sin nada que decir Dean se levando y fue a darse una ducha caliente, quizás así se quitaría todo el estrés que sentía sobre sus hombros.

Faltando 20 para las ocho los dos Winchester estaban listos para dirigirse a su destino esperado.

-En serio papá creo que necesitas cambiar de auto, este es muy femenino.

-Sabes una vez estuve a punto de comprar un impala del 67, pero al final me decidí por algo más familiar.

-¿Qué, estás loco?, cómo decidiste compras una maldita Van en vez de una preciosidad como un impala.

-Cuida tu boca Dean, además aquella mujer tenía toda la razón, a tu madre le encanto la elección que hice y tal vez si hubiese comprado aquel auto viejo no le hubiese agradado.

-Vaya, si no fuese por esa mujer hoy tendríamos una preciosidad -Se lamentó Dean con gran pesar -Bueno algún día tendré un impala y la llamaré " _mi nena_ ".

-¿No crees que eso es un poco raro? -John se reía ante las ocurrencias de su hijo.

-Sigue riendo pero al menos yo no soy el que conduce una Van -Diablos, los gustos de su padre daban miedo.

-Bueno hemos llegado, apresúrate a entrar parece que ya tocaron la entrada.

-Papá no estoy en el kindergarten -Dean se preguntó si todos los padres empeoraban con la edad o solo el suyo era el caso perdido.

-Oh Dios, crecen tan rápido. Adiós mi dulce niño -Dijo John mientras fingía una voz femenina y chillona, sintiéndose complacido cuando él rostro de Dean se tornó totalmente rojo de vergüenza.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo después de despedirse de su padre, se dirigió a la entrada de la escuela no sin antes girarse hacia atrás y mirar a su alrededor, él podía sentir una mirada puesta sobre su espalda pero lo más raro es que no había nadie a la vista.

 _Maldita paranoia, malditos sueños, a este paso terminaré recluido en un hospital psiquiátrico creyendo en fantasmas y toda clase de monstruos, genial._

John Winchester no se podía quejar de la agradable vida que llevaba junto a su hijo Dean, todo en sus vidas era perfecto, exceptuando la ausencia de su amada Mary quien le fue arrebatada por la irresponsabilidad de un maldito borracho que no pensó dos veces en agarrar el volante y conducir en estado de ebriedad y dejarlos volcados en la cuneta de la carretera; ese día John no sólo perdió una esposa, también estuvo a punto de perder un hijo.

Él recuerda ese maldito día como si hubiese sido ayer, recuerda los gritos, el olor a sangre, el vidrio rompiéndose en miles de fragmentos y por más que quisiera olvidar nunca borraría la imagen de Mary en el asiento de al lado mostrando un rostro pálido y cubierto de sangre, un rostro faltó de vida.

Él y Dean fueron trasladados en estado delicado al hospital y permanecieron allí un buen tiempo, Dean estuvo un mes en la UCI dado que sus lesiones eran graves y mucho más para un niño de cuatro años, Dean se había fracturado la pierna izquierda y una costilla había perforado su pulmón derecho, tuvieron que mantenerlo sedado hasta que su pulmón sanara y pudiese respirar por sí mismo y no a través de una máquina.

Por su parte John estuvo un mes y una semana en estado de coma, él había sufrido un sangrado interno y sumado con una lesión en la cabeza lo dejaron en ese estado, cuando el despertó su memoria no trabajaba como antes ya que había cosas que había olvidado y otras que nunca podría borrar.

Sin embargo había algo específico que no recordaba, algo que clamaba por salir a la luz pero simplemente se veía oculto por el velo fino que cubría su memoria.

Con el pasar de los años John trato de olvidar ese sentimiento de pérdida, dejando atrás todo lo relacionado con ese desdichado día y volviendo a vivir la vida que les había sido obsequiada.

Les costó mucho acostumbrarse a vivir una vida sin Mary, Dean todas las noches lloraba clamando por su madre y preguntando cuando regresaría sin saber en ese entonces que eso sería imposible ya que los muertos nunca vuelven.

Él logró salir adelante y poner un taller mecánico, su pasión siempre habían sido los coches y era un negocio sustentable para poder vivir, el negocio le dejaba lo suficiente para poder mantener a un adolescente en pleno crecimiento y pagar la colegiatura.

Dean simplemente no se podía concentrar en clases y más de una vez los profesores le habían llamado la atención, a este paso terminaría en la oficina del director.

Dean miro el reloj de pared y se sintió aliviado al darse cuenta que esa era la última clase del día _-Solo unos minutos más y estaré fuera de este infierno_ -Pensó con gran alegría.

-Muy bien clase esto es todo por hoy y antes de irse no se les olvidé dejarme el trabajo sobre el escritorio.

 _Trabajo... ¿cuál trabajo?, mierda lo olvidé totalmente, tal vez si trato de salir en silencio y despistadamente podría..._

 _-_ Señor Winchester no tan rápido, podrá irse cuando entregue el trabajo. Déjeme adivinar, no hizo el trabajo, otra vez.  
Los que ya entregaron la tarea pueden irse y los que no lo hicieron les espera una hermosa detención.

 _Mierda, papá me va a matar -_ Pensó Dean mientras volvía a sentarse otra vez, al parecer sería una hora muy larga. Dean estaba tan aburrido que no se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormido, quedando a merced del mundo de los sueños.

 _Se encontraba de pie en frente de un viejo motel el cual seguro había visto mejores días, el ambiente parecía de época navideña, la oficina de recepción tenía un tenue juego de luces de navidad._

 _El lugar se le hacía conocido pero no podía decir dónde era ya que nunca había estado allí, sin saber que hacer al estar allí parado decidió caminar por el frente de las habitaciones hasta que una voz llamo totalmente su atención._

- _¿Dean cuándo volverá papá?_

 _Esa voz era parecida a la que había estado escuchando antes, sin poder evitarlo decidió solo espiar un poco, lentamente se acercó a la ventana para poder mirar al interior, la vista que recibió lo dejó paralizado._  
 _Había dos niños en el centro de la sala y uno de esos niños era él mismo._

 _"¿Pero qué es esto?, es imposible" -Pensó Dean mientras sentía que su pulso se aceleraba._

 _-No lo sé -Respondió él mismo años más joven._

 _-Pero el prometió que regresaría antes de navidad._

 _-Él lo hará, te lo aseguró._

 _-¿Y si un monstruo lo atrapó?_

 _-Sabes que papá es el mejor cazador de todos._

 _Dean dejó de escuchar aquella conversación, aquella situación era tan irreal._  
 _¿Quién era aquel niño? ¿Y por qué estaba él teniendo aquel sueño tan extraño?_

 _-No es un sueño sino realidad, debes despertar Dean Winchester._

 _-¿Quién dijo eso? -Dean volteo a ver a todos lados pero solo encontró el estacionamiento vacío y como si se tratase de una ilusión en un segundo el motel estaba totalmente vacío como si llevase años abandonado._

 _Todo eso era una locura, también sintió un peso en su mano como si sostuviera algo y cuando se fijó en ello se topó con un collar con una cabeza extraña._

Dean despertó sobresaltado dándose cuenta que se encontraba en la escuela y al parecer se había quedado dormido en la hora de detención, el recordó todo el sueño y no puedo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia su mano...

 _Esto es imposible, ¿qué diablos me está sucediendo? -_ Habló en voz alta para sí mismo mientras miraba con gran temor el amuleto que colgaba de su mano.

 **Gracias por leer.**  
 **Aprecio mucho sus votos.**


	7. Destinos

**Capítulo 7**

Él se encontraba en el parque junto a la escuela, mirando detenidamente a un adolescente en particular salir de allí, no tuvo que girarse para saber que alguien estaba detrás suyo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Castiel? -Habló una mujer detrás del ángel.

-Lo correcto.

-Lo que se hizo fue lo correcto, no tienes por qué deshacerlo.

-¿Estas segura que eso fue lo correcto? -La voz de Castiel era calmada y sin ninguna expresión en ella, la una expresión en su rostro era la mirada de desaprobación hacia su acompañante.

-Sí y sino ¿qué otra opción tenemos?

-Dejar que todo siga su curso, las cosas tienen que pasar porque así han sido escritas -Tan rápido como la desaprobación había invadido su mirada esta cambio a su habitual sin sentimiento alguno.

-Esto es lo mejor, sin Dean en la vida de Sam muchas cosas cambiarán y la más importante, la jaula nunca será abierta.

-¿Piensas que separarlos será la solución?, ellos tienen un vínculo único y especial -Dijo Castiel mientras mantenía su mirada hacia la escuela donde minutos antes había salido un adolescente de pelo rubio y ojos color jade -El destino se puede torcer o atrasar pero nunca cambiar, tú deberías saberlo más que nadie, Anna.

-Nosotros somos guardianes del cielo, debemos tratar de mantener todo como siempre ha estado y eso significa mantener la jaula cerrada, esto funcionará Castiel.

-¿Y qué si no sucede, Anna?

-Tendré que eliminar al recipiente de lucifer.

-Te estas metiendo en mandatos divinos, desde hace siglos está escrita la historia de los Winchester, todo sucederá a su tiempo y ni tú o ellos mismos podrán evitarlo.

-¿Tan poca fe me tienes Castiel?

-Tengo fe en mi padre, es que no lo entiendes. El vínculo que une a Sam y Dean es irrompible, Dean aún sueña con Sam, él no lo ha olvidado.

-Son solo sueños y con el tiempo desaparecerán, no trates de debilitar la barrera que he construido en la memoria de Dean, sigo siendo tu superior y esto puede ser considerado como traición -Habló un poco más sería mientras miraba a Castiel a los ojos.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo serás mi superior? ¿Qué crees que harán cuando se enteren de lo que has hecho?

-Tiene que evitarse de alguna forma.

-Existen otras formas, tenemos que confiar...

-¿Confiar en qué? No te has dado cuenta que solo somos marionetas, que durante siglos hemos seguido órdenes sin ningún cuestionamiento pero no sabemos si estamos haciendo lo correcto o no, simplemente lo hacemos porque se nos manda pero nunca se nos pregunta si estamos de acuerdo con eso.  
¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar que quizás exista algo más allá de una existencia controlada? -Esta vez la voz de Anna sonaba más alterada y casi se podía decir que más humana en vez de lo monótona de siempre.

-No deberías de hablar así Anna, esos pensamientos solo te causarán problemas además nosotros somos ángeles y nuestro sitio en el cielo es seguir órdenes, no cuestionarlas -Dijo Castiel mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba de Anna, no sin antes girarse y decirle algo -Recuerda que por pensamientos así lucifer tuvo su caída y aún paga su castigo -Después de haber dicho aquellas palabras el ángel desapareció en un simple aleteo.

 _Algún día abrirás los ojos Castiel_ -Pensó en voz alta mientras sonreía.

Dean caminaba hacia su casa totalmente distraído, todavía no se podía explicar lo del maldito amuleto el cual ahora se encontraba en el fondo de su mochila.  
Tan distraído iba que no se percató que un tipo lo iba siguiendo, esperando el momento justo para hacer su movimiento.

 _Eso no puede ser real, seguramente alguien me está jugando una broma de mal gusto, pero cómo podría suceder algo así, esto no tiene sentido_ _alguno._

 _Quizás tengo un tipo de súper poder o quizás estoy exagerando._

 _Diablos tanta pensadora me está volviendo loc..._

Dean fue sacado de sus cavilaciones cuando sintió que alguien tiraba fuertemente de su brazo, guiándolo hacia un desolado callejón y de paso estrellándolo de cara contra la sucia pared de ladrillos.

-Si gritas te juro que te daré un motivo para gritar por algo -Dijo el sujeto muy cerca de su oreja.

Dean se congeló en el acto cuando sintió que el hombre aquel pasaba la lengua por su oreja, dándole a entender el mensaje alto y claro.

-¿Qué deseas? -Dijo Dean mientras sentía que su rostro era despegado de aquella mugrienta pared y el sujeto lo giraba para poder quedar cara a cara con él.

-A ti -Dijo mientras le sonreía mostrándole unos dientes amarillentos.  
Dean arrugó la cara y quiso apartar el rostro tratando de evitar respirar el fétido olor que desprendía la boca del sujeto.

El sujeto tomo con fuerza el rostro de Dean haciendo que sus rostros quedarán a pocos centímetros.

-No te preocupes niño bonito, esto te gustara -Dijo mientras le daba un beso en el cuello y hacia su camino hacia los labios del chico.

Dean estaba aterrado, él nunca pensó o se imaginó en una situación por el estilo, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora imaginando todo tipo de escenarios ante lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y ninguno auguraba nada bueno.  
Él sabía lo que el tipo quería y sabía que ocurría si no lograba hacer nada para detener aquello.

Algo dentro de Dean se rompió cuando sintió la boca del tipo en su cuello y pudo sentir una gran ira emergiendo de su cuerpo, cuando el sujeto se acercó a escasas pulgadas de sus labios listo para apoderarse de su boca, Dean actuó por puro instinto y golpeó al tipo en la entrepierna con su rodilla, logrando que el tipo lo dejara libre pero aun así bloqueándole el paso para poder escapar.

-Al parecer lo quieres por las malas, entonces te daré lo que estas pidiendo niño bonito -Dijo el sujeto ya recuperado del golpe mientras se pasaba la lengua por los dientes amarillentos, dándole a Dean una mirada depredadora.

El tipo se sacó una cuchilla de la chaqueta y la blandió frente a Dean.  
Dean en ese momento se planteó en gritar y pedir ayuda pero algo en su mente le dijo que no lo hiciera, de alguna manera extraña él sabía que él podía con esa situación.

Gary estaba confiado que hoy tendría un desahogo con ese hermoso chico, ya se podía imaginar teniéndolo boca bajo mientras le sacaba toda clase de sonidos.  
Gary se lanzó con rapidez hacia el chico pero no contó con el puño que se estrelló contra su rostro.

-Veo que hablas más de lo que haces -Quizás no fuese muy inteligente provocar a alguien que amenazaba con hacerte su puta y mucho menos si dicho sujeto tenía una navaja en su poder, sin importar nada de eso Dean sintió la necesidad de dejar salir su lado descarado y a su vez sintiendo la confianza de quien nunca ha perdido una batalla.

-Maldito pedazo de mierda, haré que te comas tus propias palabras -Dijo Gary mientras le propinaba un puñetazo a Dean y lo hacía trastabillar.

-Pegas como niña, muy bien mi turno -Dijo Dean mientras escupía un poco de sangre y se lanzaba hacia el tipo y le daba unos cuantos puñetazos seguidos justo en las costillas, sin tiempo que perder le hizo un barrido con la pierna y lo lanzo al suelo, posicionándose sobre él y dándole un puñetazo tras otro hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

-Nadie se mete con un Winchester y sale ileso -Habló Dean, dándole una patada al tipo y escupiéndole encima.

Quince minutos después Dean se encontraba recostado sobre la pared de su habitación, él estaba conmocionado por lo sucedido recientemente, no sabía a qué temerle más, si a un tipo tratando de violarlo en un callejón o a su comportamiento, es como si hubiese sabido luchar desde hace años.

Precisión y agilidad, casi como un soldado luchando por su vida, poniendo en práctica años de entrenamiento.

Castiel se encontraba de pie junto al hombre del callejón, el ángel miraba con detenimiento a aquel humano tratando de entender lo sucedido momentos antes, él sabía que los humanos eran las creaciones favoritas de su padre pero aunque tratase de entenderlas nunca lo lograría, cada ser humano era diferente y en algunos de ellos abundaba bastante maldad en sus corazones.

Castiel observó como un grupo de hombres se acercaba al cuerpo del humano mientras este fue recobrando la conciencia.

-Oye ve a dormir a otro lado, este es nuestro callejón – Dijo uno de los hombres.

-Mejor piérdanse idiotas –Dijo Gary mientras trataba le levantarse.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Estas sordo o eres retrasado –Dijo Gary, no estaba de humor para soportar a una panda de tarados con aires de grandeza.

Castiel observo como los tipos empezaron a golpear al atacante de Dean sin piedad alguna hasta dejarlo tirado sin vida en un charco de su propia sangre.

Los ángeles no pueden interferir en las vidas humanas pero si pudieran hacerlo él no habría ayudado a aquel ser tan impuro de corazón.

Para cuando John regreso del trabajo, Dean ya se había dado una ducha muy necesitada para eliminar todo rastro de aquel desgraciado.  
Dean había pasado todo el resto de la tarde analizando todo lo acontecido ese día, empezando por la noche anterior plagada de sueños con el niño y terminando con su lucha con el tipo aquel.

Dean había tomado un cuaderno dispuesto a apuntar todo lo que creyera importante para llegar al fondo de aquel asunto.

Las primeras hojas estaban llenas de palabras al azar y en desorden total, una de las palabras que más le intrigaba y se le hacía familiar era _cazador_ , era como si ya la hubiese escuchado más de una vez.

-Dean traje pizza, baja a comer -Dijo John desde la cocina mientras sacaba algunos platos del gabinete.

Dean decidió dejar todo el asunto para luego, quizás con el estómago lleno pensaría mejor.

-Mmm huele delicioso -Dijo Dean mientras agarraba una pieza de la caja y la acomodaba dispuesto a comerla cuando su padre lo detuvo.

-¿Qué diablos te paso en el labio? –Dijo John.

Dean se llevó la mano a la boca como si no supiera de que hablaba su padre, al parecer tan absorto estaba en todo lo ocurrido que había olvidado el cómo explicaría un labio partido.

-Ah, te refieres a esto -Dijo haciendo referencia a su labio.

-¿Tu qué crees hijo? -Dijo John mientras le daba una mirada que no aceptaría escusas.

-Em... bueno, simplemente tuve una pelea en el colegio, no es nada grave tampoco hubieron muerto -Finalizó con un poco de burla tratando de suavizar las cosas.

-Esto no tiene nada de divertido Dean, no puedes andar por la vida arreglando todo a los puños.

-Lo siento -Dean bajo la mirada al suelo tratando de mantener la boca cerrada, el deseaba decirle a su padre lo sucedido pero en primer lugar quería olvidarlo a toda costa y segundo si su padre se enteraba era capaz de ir y matar al sujeto, de ninguna manera él podría dejar que eso sucediera.  
Él tipo obtendría su merecido tarde o temprano, estaba seguro de eso.

La noche cayó rápidamente dejando a Dean encerrado en su habitación, atrapado con sus pensamientos.

 _Quizás sí dejó que las cosas sigan su curso, sin importar cuan loca parezca la situación tal vez logre darle fin a todo esto_ –Pensó Dean.

Dean metió la mano en el fondo de la mochila y sacó el extraño amuleto.

 _Quizás si lo uso me vendrá alguna epifanía o una visión de todo esto -_ Pensó mientras se ponía el amuleto y esperaba algunos minutos como sí algo grande y sorprendente fuese a suceder después de colocarse el collar.

 _Diablos soy un idiota, qué esperaba que se abriera un portal y saliera el niño misterioso_ -Pensó frustrado y un poco avergonzando ante tal conclusión sin sentido.

Sin darle mucha importancia al amuleto lo dejó en su cuello sin darse cuenta que esa simple acción lo hizo dormir más relajado, como si hubiese recuperado una pequeña parte de su vida y sin saber que aún le faltaba una parte más grande e importante por recuperar.

 **Gracias por leer** **.**


	8. ¿Coincidencia?

**Capítulo 8**

Sam acababa de salir de la escuela y se encontraba sentado cabizbajo en las gradas, esperando a su tío.

Escuchó varios autos detenerse pero no les presto mucha atención ya que ninguno se escuchaba como el del tío Bobby.

-¡Hey Sammy!, tiempo sin verte tigre –Dijo una voz muy familiar.

Sam levantó la mirada para toparse con la sorpresa de ver a su tío Joshua justo en frente de él -¡Tío Josh! -Dijo alegremente mientras eliminaba la poca distancia que los separaba y se veía fundido en un abrazo de oso -También me alegra verte, ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿Y el tío Bobby? ¿Te vas a quedar?

-Tranquilo tigre, siempre con tantas preguntas -Dijo mientras le alborotaba los cabellos con gran afecto -Para responder a tus preguntas, vengo a recogerte, el viejo cascarrabias está en casa y por último sí.

-¿Por qué no vino él tío Bobby? ¿Está bien?, bueno no es que me queje que estés tú aquí pero ya sabes...

-Ya sé que te preocupas, Bobby está bien solo quise venir a recoger a mi sobrino favorito.

-Como si tuvieras más -Bufo Sammy, un poco más tranquilo al saber que todo andaba bien.

De camino al deshuesadero la plática fue poca pero con un silencio agradable, sin embargo había algo que tenía preocupado a Joshua, Sammy se veía un poco decaído como si no estuviese teniendo un sueño decente en las últimas noches.

Sam espero que Joshua se detuviera frente a la casa para abrir la puerta del auto y salir corriendo.

-¡Ya llegue! -Grito para anunciar su llegada.

-Creo que en el siguiente estado te escucharon Sammy.

-Lo siento tío -Dijo Sammy mientras bajaba la cabeza apenado.

-No te preocupes chico, no es como si tuviéramos vecinos a los cuales molestar -Dijo el chatarrero.

-Kay

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No tío Bobby, voy a ir a arriba a hacer mi tarea -Dijo mientras subía los primeros escalones.

-Oye espera, ayer no cenaste nada.

-Comí algo en el almuerzo de la escuela así que estoy lleno -Mintió con facilidad, la verdad es que no había comido nada desde el almuerzo de ayer, simplemente había engañado a Bobby haciéndole creer que había comido algo.

La verdad es que no se le antojaba comer nada y aunque lo intentara no podía, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando y viviendo del pasado como para tenerle gusto a la comida.

-De acuerdo, te llamaré para cenar -Dijo Bobby sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

A su corta edad Sam estaba decepcionado de la vida, y sí existía un Dios allá arriba no se preocupaba por él, hoy hace dos años que su familia se fue para nunca regresar, en estos dos años él tuvo suficiente tiempo para pensar y hacer sus propias teorías del porque nunca regresaron y solo dos teorías cumplían las expectativas.

Quizás su padre y Dean fueron atacados por algo sobrenatural sin darles oportunidad de volver por él, secretamente Sam abrazo la caza por esa razón, si algo sobrenatural se había llevado a su familia él se encargaría de vengar sus muertes y poder salvar a personas inocentes como lo fueron su padre y su hermano.

Y la segunda teoría era tan desgarradora como el hecho de no tener familia, ser abandonado.  
Muchas veces ese fue el pensamiento sobre aquella vez, quizás estaban hartos de él, de sus quejas y lloriqueos, quizás vieron la manera perfecta de deshacerse del lastre de la familia.

Sam no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se desbordaran ante esa última idea, ¿y si Bobby se cansaba de él y decidía dejarlo como lo hizo su familia?, el no cree poder soportar otra desilusión como esa.

A su corta edad, Sam a veces deseaba irse a dormir y encontrar todo como era antes y otras veces deseaba no despertar.

Joshua compartió sus preocupaciones sobre Sammy con Bobby, quizás el niño fuese a pescar la gripe o algún virus o tal vez estuviera preocupado por algún examen ya que el chico siempre era muy aplicado para esas cosas.

-No te preocupes Josh, mantendré un ojo sobre el chico.

-¿Quién hubiese dicho que Bobby Singer se convertiría en una mamá osa preocupada por sus crías? -Dijo Joshua mientras mantenía una distancia prudencial del chatarrero.

-Ven aquí y te llenaré el culo de perdigones, maldito bromista.

-Vale, vale, solo bromeaba –Dijo levantando las manos en son de paz.

-Mejor prepara la cena y déjate de bromitas.

-Hey se supone que yo soy el invitado y aquí tú eres el que me tiene que consentir.

-Tú te invitaste solo, nadie te invito y qué crees que soy tu mujer -Dijo Bobby mientras se iba refunfuñando escaleras arriba.

Bobby subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a la habitación de su sobrino, él tocó la puerta las primeras tres veces y al darse cuenta que no obtendría respuesta alguna decidió entrar para comprobar si todo andaba bien.  
Sam se encontraba acurrucado en la cama totalmente dormido, las cortinas de las ventanas estaban cerradas dejando la habitación a oscuras pero sin lugar a dudas a Bobby no se le pasó el rastro de lágrimas que evidenciaban sus temores, algo andaba mal con Sammy.

-Hey chico, despierta -Bobby sacudió suavemente el hombro del niño.

-¿Hmm tío Bobby? -Pregunto Sam, tratando de enfocar el rostro de su tío.

-Soy yo chaval, simplemente quería hablar contigo -Dijo Bobby mientras se sentaba en una de las esquinas de la cama.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-De ti Sammy, me tienes preocupado y también al idiota de Josh.

-¿De mí?, pero si yo estoy bien no tienen por qué preocuparse.

-Cuando se quiere a alguien preocuparse es parte del paquete, tú eres como mi hijo y no me gusta verte triste, dime lo qué está mal y yo lo arreglaré.

-No puedes arreglarlo, nadie puede – Dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-Probemos.

-Es hoy –Susurro como si tuviese miedo de pronunciarlo en voz alta.

Bobby se quedó con una cara de completa confusión pensando que fecha importante era hoy y ninguna se le vino a la mente, además el cumpleaños de Sammy era el 2 de mayo.

-Lo siento chico pero estoy un poco perdido en este momento -Bobby se arrepintió al terminar aquellas palabras, el rostro de Sammy destellaba tristeza y lo miraba como si hubiese traicionado su confianza.

Sam bajo la mirada a sus manos mientras se aclaraba la garganta -Hoy hace dos años que mi familia me abandono -Dijo mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras bajaban por sus mejillas, rápidamente trato de limpiarlas sin éxito alguno.

-Sammy... yo -Sin saber que decir Bobby hizo lo único que podía hacer, abrazo fuertemente al niño mientras sentía su cuerpo tensarse para luego temblar mientras sollozaba.

 _Bolas, cómo pude haber olvidado algo tan importante, soy un idiota -_ Pensó mientras deseaba poder patearse a sí mismo.

-Siempre tendrás una familia aquí Sammy, me tienes a mí y también a Joshua y Jim, además tienes a Rufus comiendo de la palma de tu mano y no cualquiera hace eso -Ese último comentario logró sacarle una pequeña risa al chico -Tú no estás solo Sammy, nunca lo estarás -Dijo Bobby mientras pasaba sus dedos por las hebras de pelo castaño y miraba lentamente como el chico volvía a quedar dormido en la seguridad de sus brazos.

Las vacaciones de verano recién habían empezado y Dean no podía estar más feliz por eso, este año su padre había decidido que al fin irían al Gran Cañón, desde niño siempre tuvo esa obsesión extraña por querer ir al Gran Cañón la cual no se iría hasta que la cumpliera.

Ya todo estaba listo solo faltaban dos semanas para que su padre pudiera poner el taller en orden y dejar a algún empleado de confianza para dirigirlo durante sus días de ausencia.  
Él nunca había estado tan interesado en aprender sobre algo pero esta vez era una excepción, tenía prácticamente información sobre todos los hoteles cercanos al Gran Cañón, tendría que elegir el más cercano y por supuesto el que mejor se viera, tampoco es que se van a hospedar en un hotel de esos que parecen ratoneras.

En realidad Dean no entendía cómo había personas tan despreocupadas para pasar una noche en un cuarto de hotel que de fijo tenía más baterías que un escusado, él no pudo no estremecerse ante tal estado de higiene.

Otra de las razones por las cuales Dean estaba contento era por el simple hecho de no tener ningún sueño extraño o ningún acontecimiento raro, lo que él no sabía es que " _antes de la tormenta viene la calma"_.

Sam despertó 2 horas después, al parecer no había estado durmiendo como se debe, él podía escuchar a Bobby y Josh moviéndose en la cocina.  
 _Seguro estarán hablando sobre alguna caza -_ Pensó mientras trataba de acomodarse el cabello, el cual parecía que tuviese vida propia, después de un rato decidió bajar y ver que andaban haciendo esos dos.

-Hola -Dijo Sam con voz somnolienta del sueño que aún quedaba en él.

-Hey chico, ¿cómo te sientes? -Dijo Josh mientras se levantaba para depositar un plato con ensalada de fruta en frente de Sam -Tu favorito, tal y como te gusta con muchas fresas.

-Y aquí tienes un chocolate caliente -Dijo Bobby depositando la jarra justo al lado del plato de ensalada.

-¿Y a ustedes dos que les pasa? - Decir que el comportamiento de esos dos era raro era un eufemismo.

-He estado pensado... ya que están empezando las vacaciones de verano y nunca has salido a algún lugar...

-He ido a muchas cazas contigo y también he ido donde el Pastor Jim y...

-Vale, pero a eso es a lo que me refiero solo has ido donde Jim y bueno uno que otro sitio cercano para investigar una cacería, además de eso...

-Por Dios Bobby, mira Sammy lo que tu tío maravilla quiere decir es que elijas un lugar, el que tú quieras e iremos -Dijo Joshua exasperado de tanto rodeo por parte del chatarrero.

 _Agrr, no es como si estuviera proponiendo matrimonio -_ Pensó Joshua.

-¿Iremos? -Bobby pensaba que esto era un viaje de dos, no de tres.

-Por supuesto que yo voy a ir, no sería un viaje divertido sin mí y además no tengo ninguna caza en la agenda así que estoy libre.

-Sammy puede tener suficiente diversión con mi compañía, por si no te has enterado puedo ser un tipo muy versátil.

Mientras Joshua y Bobby discutían Sammy estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, divagando dónde podía ir, para ser sincero desde que vino a vivir con Bobby, él nunca había salido del estado para algo que no fuese trabajo y esta idea era más que emocionante, como diría Dean _"una aventura nos espera"._

 _¡Claro Dean!, por supuesto su hermano siempre quiso ir al Gran Cañón, quizás yo..._

-¡Gran Cañón! -Grito Sammy sorprendiendo a Bobby y Joshua que estaban tan sumidos en su pequeña disputa.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres ir al Gran Cañón? -Preguntaron los dos al unísono, dirigiéndose una mirada de irritación por decir lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, quiero ir al Gran Cañón -Dijo Sammy con total convicción.

-Vale chico pero yo pensé que elegirías que se yo tal vez Disneyland u otra cosa.

-Naaa eso es para niños -Dijo restándole importancia como si el mismo no fuese uno -Además nunca se sabe que grandes secretos puede esconder el Gran Cañón -Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si me preguntan yo diría que no tiene nada interesante, es solo un gran agujero en el culo del mundo -Vale, él se había ofrecido a ir al viaje pero eso fue antes de saber semejante paradero del aburrimiento.

-Por dicha nadie requiere de tu opinión, idiota.

-Bueno, bueno, yo solo decía, ¿así qué cuando partimos? -Joshua no estaba interesado para nada en el viaje pero no por eso tenía que aguarle la fiesta al niño.

-Déjame ver -Bobby estaba haciendo una lista mental del tiempo que duraría arreglando los trabajos pendientes y una que otra diligencia -Creo que dentro de dos semanas.

Sam estaba más que feliz, dentro de dos semanas estaría en el Gran Cañón un lugar donde Dean siempre quiso ir.

Sin lugar a dudas el viaje sería de lo más interesante y traería alguna que otra sorpresa.

 **Gracias por leer** **.**

 **Sí lo sé, ocho capítulos y los chicos todavía no se han ni encontrado... pues eso cambiará en el siguiente capi, esperemos que no la embarre.**


	9. El encuentro

**Capítulo 9**

Las dos semanas previas al viaje pasaron casi volando, John estaba terminando de cargar el carro mientras que Dean rellenaba el tanque como él decía, en realidad era _"tengo que devorar todo lo que sea comestible"._

John acaba de guardar la última bolsa en la parte de atrás cuando Dean salió de la casa frotándose el estómago y con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Dime que tenemos comida para cuando regresemos -Dijo John mientras subía en el lado del conductor.

-No seas dramático papá, además no es que hubiese mucha en el refrigerador.

Esas simples palabras dejaban todo claro para John _"tendré que comprar comida, ¡genial!"_

Mientras tanto a muchos kilómetros de distancia en Sioux Falls, dos hombres y un niño se alistaban para emprender un viaje que les mostraría mucho más que un gran agujero.

-Bobby, vamos de paseo no a la guerra -Dijo Joshua al ver la cantidad de cosas que el chatarrero metía en la cajuela.

-Pero si llevó lo normal y la mayoría son tuyas, idiota.

-Admítelo Bobby, te has convertido en una mamá osa -Canturreo alrededor de su amigo.

-Solo estas celoso de no ser el tío favorito -Bobby sabía que botones tocar en contra de Joshua.

-Qué... ¡ja, estás loco!, iré a apurar al chico -Gruñó mientras caminaba hacia la casa.

-Hey chico maravilla, ¿estás listo?

-Sí vamos, no hagamos esperar al tío Bobby -Dijo Sammy mientras salía corriendo.

 _Diablos, por lo menos soy el tío favorito número dos -_ Con ese pensamiento Joshua trato de consolarse a sí mismo mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa.

John Winchester apretaba sus manos alrededor del volante tratando de no aparcar al lado de la carretera y dejar botado a su hijo.

-¿Falta mucho? -Volvió a preguntar por décima vez en el día.

John respiro profundo, tratando de responder de la manera más amable posible -No Dean, sabes que hacer un viaje como este no será instantáneo, estaremos llegando a eso del mediodía de mañana y además tendremos que hacer una parada para descansar y si lo vuelves a preguntar te dejara votado en medio camino.

-Pero tengo hambre -Se quejó Dean

-Ten mastica esto -Sacó un chocolate de la guantera del auto y se lo tiro a Dean justo en la cabeza.

-Auuchs, lo hiciste al propósito.

-Cómo crees, se me ha desviado el tiro -Sonrió satisfecho ante la acción, quizás así aprendiese a mantener la boca cerrada los próximos 15 minutos... como mucho.

Les tomó un día llegar a la tan aclamada atracción pero sin lugar a dudas valió la pena las muchas horas atrapados en aquel coche, tal vista y sentimiento de libertad al estar de pie en la plataforma, apoyados sobre la baranda de seguridad mirando la inmensidad del lugar y su tranquilidad aunque hubiesen muchos visitantes.

-Woo, es realmente genial -Habló Sammy mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Aún sigues pensando que es un simple agujero en la tierra? -Pregunto el chatarrero a su amigo.

-Creo que me retracto, el enano hizo una buena elección con este destino.

-El buen gusto es de familia -Dijo Sammy sin importarle si le entendían o no, él estaba ahí por Dean y eso era suficiente.

Sam estaba mirando el panorama frente a él, dejando que el viento jugará con sus cabellos, pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado en esos dos años, a sus diez años él ya sabía cómo matar a la mayoría de las criaturas sobrenaturales aunque sólo hubiese ido a simples sal y quema, además él ya había perdido la esperanza de ver a su familia de nuevo y el simple hecho de pensar que murieron dolía menos que el ser abandonado.

Él estaba perdido en su mundo de recuerdos cuando algo llamo su atención, al principio no supo muy bien lo que fue, era como si algo estuviese llamando su atención, como si una voz le susurrara algo familiar...  
Sin saber qué significaba aquello, Sam centro toda su atención a su alrededor buscando algún ser sobrenatural que estuviese causando aquel sentimiento, él giro su cabeza tratando de obtener una mejor vista del público a su alrededor cuando de pronto entre la multitud vio dos figuras muy familiares...

¡ _Dean, papá!, -_ Grito en su interior, dio un paso adelante para poder ver mejor pero cuando volvió a mirar ya no había nadie allí.

 _Estaré alucinando, pero eran ellos... bueno obviamente más viejos... yo..._

 _-¿_ Sammy estas bien?, ¡Sammy! -Bobby estaba observando el paisaje pero sin quitarle un ojo de encima al niño, al parecer todo estaba bien hasta que Sammy empezó a actuar raro mirando a todos lados con paranoia y luego quedando totalmente pálido y casi en estado de shock.

-Oye chico nos estas asustando, ¿qué sucede? -Habló Joshua mientras zarandeaba suavemente al chico.

Sam podía sentir que alguien lo sacudía y también podía escuchar a alguien llamándolo a lo lejos, sonaba como la voz del tío Bobby y Joshua... sonaban preocupados.

-Eran ellos -Susurro mientras miraba detrás de Bobby como si fuese a encontrar a su padre y hermano de pie donde los vio, pero ya no estaban de hecho solo había una persona mirándolo, clavando una intensa mirada azul.

Eso fue lo último que vio antes de sucumbirse en la oscuridad.

Castiel sabía que el destino no podía ser cambiado y lo que estaba escrito tenía que pasar.

Era simple mover algunos hilos del destino, no haría que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes pero sí que sus vidas volviesen a estar en la misma sintonía, por el momento él ya había hecho lo que estaba a su alcance, lo demás estaría en manos de los Winchester.

Él hubiese querido detener a Anna antes de haber desacatado las órdenes del cielo, toda traición necesita su castigo y ahora ella ya no estará más en el cielo, como castigo será desterrada a ser una simple mortal perdiendo su gracia para siempre.

Castiel tiene la intuición que en un futuro los Winchester estarán muy presentes en su vida o quizás es solo la paranoia de los humanos que ha entrado en él, por eso es mejor observarlos desde lejos así nunca se corren riesgos.

-¿Qué estará pasando allá? -Dijo John al ver una pequeña multitud cerca de dos hombres y un niño, sin embargo no podía ver muy bien desde esa distancia.

-Se habrá desmayado el mocoso -Dijo Dean con desdén, lo cierto es que estaba entrando en mal humor por su falta de alimentos.

-Dios, que eres peor que una mujer embarazada solo piensas en comer -Dijo John -Vamos al hotel y podemos descansar y de paso alimentarte pequeño Wendigo.

-¿Wendi qué?

-Wendigo, es una simple leyenda.

-Mmm vale, rarito -Se burló Dean.

-Sigue hablando mocoso y no te daré ni un cinco para que compres comida.

-No te atreverías -La indignación en la cara del rubio no tenía precio.

-No me tientes niño, mejor andado.

John y Dean se dirigieron al auto sin darle mucha importancia al niño desmayado a escasos metros, sin saber que era la pieza más importante del juego.

Sam empezó a despertar lentamente, sentía como si la cabeza le fuese a explotar, él trato de enfocar su entorno dándose cuenta que se encontraba en la habitación del hotel, a escasos pasos pudo ver a Bobby caminando de una esquina a otra como un león enjaulado.

-Me estas mareado -Dijo Joshua mientras le daba una mirada de disgusto al chatarrero.

-A mí también -Dijo Sammy.

-Vez a él también lo mare... ¿Sammy? -Tanto Joshua como Bobby salieron corriendo hacia la cama del niño.

-¿Chico estás bien? -Pregunto Bobby mientras tocaba la frente de Sam para detectar algún indicio de fiebre.

-Sí, estoy bien... solo ¿qué sucedió? -Pregunto algo desconcertado y para ser sincero su mente se encontraba algo confusa en este momento.

-Te desmayaste, casi me matas del susto -Dijo el chatarrero quedándose conforme al no encontrar signos de fiebre alguna.

En ese momento Sam recordó todo lo sucedido y también recordó como su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas.

-Ahh ya... si... me sentí mal, lamento haberlos preocupado -Dijo Sammy mientras sin darse cuenta les daba a sus tíos una triste mirada de cachorro.

-Hey chico no te preocupes que puede que el viejo casi se infartara pero yo no, así que quita esa mirada que será mala para mi hombría.

-¿Cuál hombría, idiota? -Bufo Bobby mientras le daba una segunda mirada a Sam.

Los tres cazadores estuvieron en esa habitación una hora, en la que Sam fue el centro de atención.

-¿Tío Bobby puedo ir por una gaseosa?

-Deja, yo te la traigo -Habló Joshua mientras hacía el ademán de pararse.

-Por favor, además quiero estirar las piernas. Prometo regresar rápido ¿sí? -Él necesitaba un respiro de la intensa mirada de esos dos, lo estaban volviendo loco.

Después de unas cuantas suplicas los dos cazadores decidieron darle su merecido espacio a Sam, con la condición de no durar mucho afuera.

Sam caminaba por los pasillos del hotel en busca de alguna máquina expendedora, al cabo de unas tres vueltas pensó que nunca encontraría alguna hasta que al doblar en un pasillo diviso una a lo lejos, satisfecho con su hallazgo corrió hacia la maquina chocando contra alguien que acaba de salir de una habitación.

Sam a sus 10 años era muy pequeño para su edad por eso cuando choco con un chico más grande fue como si chocara contra un muro de ladrillos.

-Lo lamento, no vi por donde iba –Dijo Sam muy apenado.

-Tranquilo niño, ¿estás bien?

De repente esa voz sonaba demasiado familiar para Sammy, levantando la mirada para ver un brazo extendido hacia el seguido por el rostro de su hermano.

-Dean… -Jadeo Sam, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Me conoces? –Pregunto Dean sorprendido que el niño conociera su nombre, aunque ahora que lo piensa su rostro se le hace conocido.

-Dean, soy yo, soy Sam –Dijo con desesperación en su voz.

-Disculpa pero me estarás confundiendo con alguien más –Sonrió cariñosamente al niño en el suelo.

-Cristo –Quizás ese no fuese su hermano si no algún demonio aprovechándose de su punto débil.

-¿Te duele algo? –Para Dean aquella simple palabra fue tomada como una expresión de dolor.

-¿En serio no te acuerdas de mí?

-Lo siento pero no sé quién eres, yo…

-¿Dean sucede algo? –Pregunto John al escuchar a Dean hablando con alguien más fuera de la puerta.

-Oh papá, simplemente choque con este niño y él dice conocerme.

-¿Estas bien hijo? –Dijo John mientras ayudaba a Sam a levantarse.

Todo era demasiado para él, ver a su padre y hermano, tenerlos frente a frente después de tanto tiempo y que ninguno de ellos lo reconociera eso dolía, dolía mucho más de lo que alguna vez imagino.

-Sí, estoy bien, lo siento –Agrego con una triste sonrisa mientras caminaba cabizbajo hacia la habitación con su corazón destrozado.

Dean se quedó mirando por donde aquel niño se había ido, algo en ese chico le intrigaba y ahora que lo piensa bien el niño se le parecía al de sus sueños.

 _No, eso no puede ser cierto, se supone que solo son sueños y todo el mundo sabe lo ilógico que sería el que se hagan realidad pero… el amuleto y el niño diciendo mi nombre perecía como si lo hubiese escuchado a menudo… el…_

-¿Dean te piensas quedar ahí congelado?

-Ahh qué, no claro que no solo… fue raro… da igual olvídalo.

 _Tal vez si tomo una siesta podre aclarar mi mente y quizás aclarar toda esta maldita cosa… lo que sea que esté pasando en mi vida_ –Pensó Dean.

Por su parte Sam siempre soñó con el día que se volviese a reencontrar con su familia si es que no estaban muertos, pero en todos sus sueños y fantasías nunca pensó que sería así, como si él fuese un total desconocido para ellos, como si nunca hubiese sido parte de esa familia alguna vez.

Sam entro en la habitación sin siquiera dar una mirada a sus tíos, el camino directamente a la cama y se tumbó boca abajo tratando de ignorar el mundo a su alrededor.

-Hey chico, ¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo? –Pregunto Joshua sin obtener respuesta alguna.

-¿Sammy? ¿Sucede algo? –Inquirió el chatarrero.

-Quiero irme a casa –Su voz sonaba ahogada por la presión de todas las emociones que luchaban por salir.

-Pensé que estabas feliz de estar aquí, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? –Dijo Bobby sentándose al lado del menor.

-Nada, solo quiero regresar –Dijo sin querer mostrar su rostro.

-Sammy mírame a la cara y dinos la verdad, recuerdas que te dije que preocuparse es parte del paquete –Bobby espero a que Sammy asintiera y le devolviera la mirada.

-Ahora si chico, dime qué fue lo que paso –Tanto Bobby como Joshua estaban listos para matar a quien fuese el idiota que le hizo daño al chico.

-Al principio cuando los vi pensé que estaba alucinando pero cuando fui por la gaseosa los volví a ver y… -Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y su voz sonaba más rota con cada palabra.

-Solo respira Sammy, ¿a quienes viste? –Inquirió Bobby ante la atenta mirada de Joshua.

-A Dean y papá…

-¿Qué… estas seguro? – Sin lugar a dudas Bobby espero escuchar muchas cosas excepto esas simples palabras, su boca se sentía seca y el pulso acelerado.

Joshua por su parte no estaba mejor, aunque nunca hubiese conocido en persona a la verdadera familia de Sam.

Sam les siguió explicando cada detalle de lo sucedido y de paso diciéndoles sobre sus anteriores sospechas sobre algún demonio ocupando sus cuerpos pero sin éxito alguno… eran ellos sin lugar a dudas.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no te reconocieron para nada?

-No, tío Bobby –Bobby simplemente abrazo fuerte a su sobrino y pregunto en que habitación estaban.

-¿Para qué preguntas eso Bobby? –Inquirió Joshua sabiendo por donde iba su amigo.

-Solo para saber, quizás tenga unas palabras con John, no te preocupes Sammy todo saldrá bien y te juro que volveré.

-67, ¿podemos irnos a casa? –Él estaba agotado, decepcionado, dolido y lo único que quería era esconderse del mundo y revolcarse en su miseria dejando a Dean y a pa… John jugando a la casita feliz.

-Claro que si chaval solo que quizás tengamos que pasar donde una amiga solicitando una cierta ayuda, solo descansa –Bobby deposito un beso en la cabeza del niño y espero a que estuviese profundamente dormido.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Singer?

-Llegar al fondo de esto, no te preocupes que por el momento nadie saldrá herido, cuida de Sammy vuelvo en un rato –Sin más que decir Bobby salió de la habitación, caminó hacia la camioneta y abriendo la cajuela retiro el fondo falso para sacar lo que necesitaría en los próximos minutos.

Cuando tuvo todo listo decidió hacer una rápida llamada.

-Alissa soy Bobby Singer, necesito un favor.

-Lo que tú digas fortachón ya sabes que te debo la vida y mis servicios están a tu disposición –Dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.

-Gracias, estoy en un hotel a unas 3 horas de tu casa, necesito que vengas a recoger un paquete –Hablo Bobby sin dar muchas explicaciones, ya se las daría en persona.

-Estaré lo más pronto posible –Sin más la línea fue cortada.

Bobby agarro una pequeña maleta en la cual contenía todo lo que necesitaría, con paso decidido camino en dirección a la habitación 67.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **NA 1: Hace unos días publique una historia de nuestros amados chicos "Una feliz navidad", por si gustan pasar a leerla.**

 **NA 2: ¡Feliz año nuevo! (sin importar cuando lo lean).**


	10. Cuando el muro cae

**Capítulo 10**

 **NA: Cuando el fic inicio los chicos tenían 8 y 12, ahora tienen 10 y 14.**

Bobby sabía que tenía que actuar rápido y con precisión, tenía que ver esta situación como una caza más, hasta que no llegarán al fondo de este asunto no bajaría la guardia.

Puede ser que el tipo que está atado y amordazado en una esquina de la habitación fuese hace mucho tiempo su compañero de caza, casi su hermano, pero en este momento solo era un enemigo más, al igual que Dean el cual se encontraba atado a una silla.

Bobby estuvo divagando un buen rato sobre cuál sería el siguiente paso a ejercer cuando el timbre de su teléfono lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Miro el identificador de llamadas y vio que era Alissa, entonces se preguntó en qué momento habían pasado tan rápido 3 horas.

-Por Dios, Bobby pensé que nunca me responderías.

-Lo siento estaba divagando, supongo que ya estás aquí -Dijo afirmando -Búscame en la habitación 67.

Al cabo de 10 minutos alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación, Bobby se apresuró a abrir la puerta dejando entrar a la mujer de cabello negro.

-Años sin verte guapo.

-Lo mismo digo chica.

-Entonces cuál es el paquete que quieres que recoja.

El chatarrero simplemente se hizo a un lado dejando el paso libre para que ella pudiese entrar y de paso haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza, señalando los dos cuerpos inconscientes.

-¿Ellos?

-Si.

-Err...Bobby, cuando dijiste un paquete yo me imagine algo pequeño que pudiera meter en una caja no dos... -Vaya sorpresa con Bobby Singer.

-No te preocupes que caben en la cajuela de tu auto -Dijo como si de un día de campo se tratase.

-Mmm bueno, yo... -Cuando Bobby llamo para pedirle ayuda ella nunca imagino algo como esto -Err...Bobby.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué son? –Ella los miro detenidamente tratando de adivinar qué tipo de creaturas tenia a la vista.

-No lo sé por eso te llame, necesito saber si son humano y que paso con ellos hace 2 años, ¿podrías ayudarme? –Quizás estuviera pidiendo mucho pero Alissa era la mejor en el campo.

-Claro sabes que soy la mejor para esto –No es que fuese presumida pero la verdad ella era demasiado buena en lo que se refería a ser una de las mejores psíquicas y conocedora de magia blanca.

-Por eso te llame.

Cuarenta minutos después Bobby y Alissa tenían el coche cargado con dos paquetes posiblemente humanos.

-Esto fue muy arriesgado, mira que meter dos cuerpos en una cajuela a plena luz del día y en un hotel lleno de personas es casi una locura.

-Bienvenida a la vida de los cazadores desquiciados -Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y se giraba hacia Alissa -Mantén el coche encendido yo bajare en unos minutos, ahh y tendrás que viajar con un idiota y si te agobia demasiado puedes dejarlo tirado en la carretera.

-Esperemos que ese idiota sea lindo -Recogiendo sus cosas se dirigió al coche a esperar a su nuevo compañero de abordo.

-¿A dónde fuiste Bobby?

-Hola a ti también, estaba arreglando un asunto. Empaca todo que vamos donde una amiga, de hecho ella está abajo esperando tu estúpido trasero.

-Pero...

-Estas sordo, vamos muévete -Ladro Bobby, causando que Sam se despertara por el volumen de sus voces.

-¿Tío Bobby está todo bien? –Joshua solo podía rezar para que el chatarrero no hubiese hecho ninguna locura.

-Claro que si tigre, tenemos que empacar todo e ir donde la amiga que te hable, ella te agradara mucho y además tiene 3 perros -Bobby sabía que eso era suficiente para despertar el interés del niño.

-¡Perros! -Grito emocionado como quien se pega el premio mayor -Pero que sucede con... ellos -Pregunto un poco decaído.

-No te preocupes por eso Sammy, yo lo solucionare.

-Además cuentas conmigo compañero y con una gran comunidad de cazadores que te adoran –Aporto Joshua.

-Para lo que sirve tu compañía de inutilidad -Bufo el chatarrero, siempre metiéndose con su amigo cada vez que podía.

John estaba empezando a despertar, sintiendo como si un planeta lo hubiese atropello, él trato de enfocar su visión dándose cuenta que se encontraba en una habitación grande y justo en frente de él estaba su hijo atado a una silla y amordazado. John intento levantarse para auxiliar a su primogénito pero se detuvo cuando sintió que las ataduras tiraban de sí mismo dejándolo inmovilizado a una silla.

- _De... an -_ Trato de decir a través de la mordaza sin lograr más que gruñidos - _Deee... aaaa -_ Siguió tratando de llamar a su hijo sin obtener resultados.

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos Dean empezó a entrar en sí y darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, viendo a su padre hacer esfuerzos casi titánicos para liberarse de las ataduras, el mismo intento soltarse hasta que la puerta se abrió de manera sorpresiva dejando entrar a dos hombres robustos vestidos de franela y tejanos, junto con una mujer alta, delgada, pelo negro y con un rostro casi angelical o eso es lo que atinó a ver.

-Veo que ya despertaron -Habló el hombre más viejo.

- _Qu...en ers –_ John trato de pronunciar sin soltar más que palabras ilegibles.

-Miren les voy a quitar la mordaza pero si alguno de ustedes empieza a gritar me encargaré que no lo vuelvan a hacer, ¿entendido? –Les dijo el tipo de la gorra.

Dean y John asintieron sin muchas ganas de seguir órdenes de sus secuestradores pero prefiriendo tomar el camino fácil.

Dean observó como el hombre más joven caminaba hacia ellos y les quitaba la mordaza sin ningún cuidado alguno.

-¿Qué son ustedes? –Pregunto Singer sin obtener repuesta.

-No me hagan preguntar de nuevo -Amenazó mientras se sacaba un cuchillo de la bota.

-Oye creo que tienen a los tipos equivocados, si nos dejan ir no le diremos a nadie -John trato de mantener la calma por Dean, quién sabe quiénes eran esos tipos o qué querían con ellos.

-Muy buen discurso Johnny, pero estoy totalmente seguro que tengo a los correctos.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Sabes, no tengo tiempo para sentarme y jugar a las veinte preguntas, hablas o hablas -Bobby se disponía a empezar con la tortura a ver si lograba sacar algo de esos dos.

-¡Alto Bobby, detente! -Esta vez fue Alissa quien habló -Creo que realmente son ellos pero hay algo que no está del todo bien...

-¿Cómo qué? -Dijo Joshua acercándose a la psíquica.

-Es raro… es como si hubiese un muro que mantenga a raya sus recuerdos -Ella camino hacia Dean posando su mano sobre la cabeza de este.

-¡Oye!, quita tus manos de mi hijo ahora mismo -Ladro el Winchester mayor siendo ignorado olímpicamente por los presentes en la habitación -Hey bruja estas sorda o qué... -John iba a seguir vociferando sobre muchas cosas más hasta que sintió un fuerte dolor en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-¡Bobby!, diablos –Joshua se apresuró a comprobar el estado del hombre inconsciente en la silla.

-Se lo advertí al idiota ese, yo no habló solo para escucharme -Dijo tan campante.

-Ya veo, así que era eso -Dijo ella retirando su mano de la cabeza del adolescente, mientras este se sumía en un sueño profundo.

-¿De qué hablas? -Pregunto el chatarrero.

-Al parecer sus recuerdos han sido bloqueados para así crear nuevos empezando desde cero, es decir es como si fueran personas nuevas.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –Inquirió Joshua medio desconfiado.

-Aparte de ser psíquica soy hija de una wicca. Hace unos años cuando unos cazadores creyeron que mi madre estaba metida en el satanismo y según ellos la adoración al diablo decidieron matarla e intentaron matarme a mí pero Bobby me salvo y desde ese día estoy en deuda con este guaperas –Dijo Alissa con una sonrisa acuosa.

-Si logras arreglar esto estaremos a mano querida –El chatarrero le guiño un ojo a la psíquica y ella le devolvió el gesto.

-Soy yo o entre ustedes dos pasa algo -Era imposible que Bobby Singer gruñón de nacimiento consiguiese levantar una mujer de tales magnitudes.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no -Dijo Alissa dejándole la duda servida en bandeja de plata -Y con referencia a este asunto creo que si podré deshacer lo que sea que este bloqueando sus memorias, pero será difícil conseguir algunos ingredientes y hay algo más...

-¿Qué sería? –Preguntaron los dos cazadores al unisono.

-Como ellos dos están bajo esta "cosa" no pueden dar su consentimiento pero tenemos a alguien que si puede, solo sería ver si está de acuerdo.

-¿Quién? ¿Sammy?, no puedes hacerlo simplemente y ya -Pregunto Joshua demasiado confundido con todo este asunto.

-No es tan fácil, tengo que tener un consentimiento sincero que sea de corazón para que la magia pueda surtir efecto, si lo sé esto suena un poco cursi y antes que lo preguntes Joshua esto es magia blanca.

-Vale, vale, era simple curiosidad -Dijo alzando las manos.

-Bueno dime que necesitaremos y trataremos de conseguirlo -Bobby se preguntaba cómo demonios le iba a decir a Sam acerca de esto.

-Una foto de padre e hijo además de un poco de sangre de ellos y también la de Sammy ya que ese es el ingrediente principal y bueno lo otro te lo apuntare en una hoja.

Cuando hubo terminado la lista de los ingredientes se los paso a Joshua el cual salió dispuesto a encontrarlos.

-Voy a ver cómo está el chico y de paso explicarle todo este circo -Dijo caminando fuera del sótano.

-Bobby, él tiene que recitar el hechizo -Alissa lo miraba con disculpa en sus ojos.

-Claro cuándo la vida nos la pone fácil, de acuerdo yo le diré.

Sam se encontraba en el patio trasero de la casa jugueteando un buen rato con los perros de Alissa, él no podía esperar la hora para irse a casa y dejar todo esto en el pasado, como lo que es en realidad un mal recuerdo, el cual no tiene ganas de recordar nunca más.

De todos los lugares en el mundo tenía que venírselos a encontrar justo en el mismo hotel, ¡genial!

-¡Sam! –Llamo Bobby desde el interior.

-En el patio.

-Oye chaval, tengo que decirte algo y creo que no es lo que quieres escuchar justo ahora después de todo lo ocurrido.

-Dime, además no puede haber nada peor que después de dos años no ser reconocido por tu familia -Comentó sarcásticamente mientras acariciaba la gran cabeza de uno de los perros.

-Bueno Sammy tu sabes que yo no me ando por las ramas así que vamos al asunto...

Bobby se sentó en los escalones junto a Sam, tomándose su tiempo para explicar lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que estaba por pasar.

-¿Así que solo se puede hacer si yo estoy de acuerdo? -Era extraño tener el control de dos vidas en sus manos.

-De hecho así es como funciona chaval, solo tú puedes decidir y bueno después de todo son tu familia -Muy en el fondo a Bobby le dolía pronunciar esas palabras porque después de todo ¿qué era él para el niño?

-No te preocupes tío Bobby, yo lo haré y tú eres mi familia -Había tanta sinceridad en la voz de Sam que Bobby dudo por un momento si comprendía bien que si el hechizo daba resultado tendría de nuevo a John y Dean.

Las horas pasaron y Joshua todavía no regresaba con los dichosos ingredientes pero al cabo de unas 3 horas apareció con todo listo para iniciar el hechizo.

Tanto John como Dean habían recobrado la conciencia y estaban amordazados y colocados al lado de una mesa redonda donde se encontraba un gran cuenco con los ingredientes necesarios para iniciar el ritual que les volvería a la normalidad.

-Bobby es hora -El chatarrero salió a buscar a Sammy para poder terminar de una vez por todas con el asunto.

Dean por su parte estaba más que asustado por esa panda de satánicos desquiciados, quien sabe qué clase de cosas raras tenían en mente.

Alissa tomó una cámara instantánea y sacó una foto Dean y John.

-Bien puede que esto les duela un poco pero me lo agradecerán cuando sean ustedes…creo -Ella tomó pequeña daga y realizó un pequeño corte en el brazo de cada uno, ignorando los gruñidos de desaprobación. Cuando obtuvo la sangre suficiente ella procedió a depositarla en el cuenco junto con los demás ingredientes.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Bobby regresará con Sam, dejando a Dean y John sorprendidos por el uso de un niño en este tipo de cosas.

-Bueno Sam puedes iniciar cuando estés listo... ahh se me olvidaba voy a necesitar un poco de tu sangre -Al ver la cara de susto en el chico Alissa trato de aligerar la situación -No te preocupes cariño que serán solo unas cuantas gotas, además son gajes de cazadores ¿no? –Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-De acuerdo -Dijo mientras extendía el brazo donde fue hecho un pequeño corte el cual fue vendado inmediatamente -¿Entonces solo tengo que recitar esto?

-Sí, mientras tú lo recitas yo tratara de romper el muro el cual se debilitara dejando una grieta y ahí es donde aprovecharemos.

" _Accerso alius sententia ut mihi, phasmatis of interregnum ego dico, solvo meus mens mei, ego dico phasmatis audite meus placitum meus mens quod iacio Dean_ _"_

" _Accerso alius sententia ut mihi, phasmatis of interregnum ego dico, solvo meus mens mei, ego dico phasmatis audite meus placitum meus mens quod iacio John"_

Con forme Sam recitaba dichas palabras el muro se iba debilitando dejando el paso libre para que Alissa terminara de romperlo.

Tanto Dean como John empezaron a sentir un fuerte dolor en sus cabezas como si alguien taladrara sus cráneos, una luz intensa empezó a escapar de sus ojos y boca para luego dejarlos en total inconsciencia.

Estaba hecho, el muro había caído, todo había salido bien pero lo que en realidad no sabían es que nada estaba mínimamente a estar bien.

Tan pronto como el asunto estuvo terminado Sam subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala, seguido muy de cerca por un Bobby muy extrañado ante tal comportamiento.

-¿Sam?

-¿Ya nos podemos ir?

-Qué... pero... -Indudablemente esta era una de las pocas veces que el chatarrero se había quedado sin palabras.

-Tú dijiste que no regresaríamos hasta no visitar a tu amiga y ya lo hicimos, además ya hice lo que dijiste, ¿ahora nos podemos ir? -Dijo sin emoción alguna.

Si Bobby no supiese que la casa de Alissa está protegida anti demonios, él juraría que Sammy había sido poseído pero en realidad había algo más en la mente del chico.

-¿Pero no quieres hablar con ellos?, son tu familia Sammy -Insistió tratando de desentrañar el comportamiento del chico.

-Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer y lo hice porque siento que no es justo que ellos vivan una vida la cual no es real, una ilusión, simplemente les mostré el camino de vuelta pero eso es todo, yo no quiero nada que ver con esos tipos -Había algo en la mirada de Sam, una determinación a no dar marcha atrás, sin lugar a dudas Bobby esperaba nunca tener que ver esa mirada en Sam.

-De acuerdo Sammy -Dijo Bobby mientras forzaba una sonrisa -Iré a buscar a Joshua, solo espera aquí.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde Sam, Bobby y Joshua emprendieron un largo viaje a Sioux Falls, dejando sin mucha explicación la casa de la psíquica.

Tanto Joshua como Bobby estaban más que confundidos ante la aptitud de Sammy, ellos pensaron que para el niño sería un sueño hecho realidad sin saber que la situación se tornaría tan gris.

 **Gracias por leer.**


	11. De vuelta a la realidad

**Capítulo 11**

 **NA: Demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que actualice, disculpen la tardanza pero he tenido algunos problemas personales y no he tenido cabeza para pensar en nada. Espero poder seguir actualizando semanalmente. Besos.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

Por tercera vez en el día John despertaba con un gran dolor de cabeza y aún más confundido que de costumbre ya que lo último que recordaba era estar llevando a Dean al doctor a causa de esa maldita gripe tan persistente y después de eso fue algo muy difuso a recordar como si hubiese estado un gran tiempo dormido y su cerebro apenas agarrara los primeros bits del día de ayer, o lo que él pensaba que había sido ayer.

Como todo buen cazador no tuvo que estar en sus cinco sentidos para darse cuenta de la situación en la cual se encontraba, lo segundo que noto fue a un chico unos dos años mayor a Dean, atado a una silla en su misma situación, parecía que el chico estaba inconsciente ya que tenía la cabeza cayendo en su pecho.

Usando toda la experiencia aprendida en los años de arduas y peligrosas cacerías no le tomó más de veinte minutos liberarse de las ataduras, cuando estuvo libre corrió hacia el chico para ver si todavía pertenecía al mundo de los vivos, llevándose tremenda sorpresa al levantar la cabeza del adolescente para ver directamente el rostro de este y darse cuenta que era idéntico a Dean.

-¿Dean? -Como si de un comando de voz se tratara Dean levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz de su padre.

-Papá, ¿qué sucede? -Dean parpadeo ante el ataque de luz al cual eran expuestos sus ojos, intensificando aún más su dolor de cabeza.

Antes que John pudiera responder o siquiera preguntarse a sí mismo que era todo aquello tan sacado de una película Tim Burton, se escucharon pasos que se dirigían al sótano. Sabiendo que no contaba con mucho tiempo para actuar busco entre lo que estaba al alcance de su vista logrando detectar una pequeña daga sobre lo que parecía ser... un ritual de hechicería o eso es lo primero que vino a su mente.

Mientras tanto Alissa decidió bajar a ver como estaban los Winchester después de esa salida tan inesperada por parte de Singer y Sammy, estaba distraída pensando en todo lo ocurrido y el qué haría cuando esos dos recobrasen la consciencia que no tuvo tiempo de llegar al último escalón cuando sintió que fue abordada por alguien y dicho sujeto presionaba una filosa hoja sobre su cuello.

-Empieza a hablar ahora si no quieres que te rebane el cuello -Dijo mientras mantenía un firme agarre -¿Eres una bruja?

Alissa estaba acostumbrada a enfrentarse a situaciones extrañas y muy pocas veces peligrosas pero lo que nunca imagino fue toparse con un maniaco blandiendo un cuchillo sobre ella, el mismo hombre que horas atrás pudo ser catalogado como inofensivo se convirtió en un desquiciado cazador.

-No, yo soy una psíquica y te juro que solo estoy ayudándolos a ustedes.

-No te creo nada -Gruño justo en su oído.

-Bobby Singer es amigo mío, el los trajo aquí y tuvo que amarrarlos por el bien de ustedes, solo no me mates, por favor -De algo estaba segura, si lograba salir con vida de esa situación se las cobraría muy caro con Singer -Solo déjame explicar, por favor.

-De acuerdo pero ni se te ocurra engañarme porque será lo último que hagas -Amenazó sin mucho interés de andarse por las ramas.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? -Pregunto tentativa, midiendo sus palabras para no enfurecer más al cazador.

John se vio un poco recio a hablar con esa mujer pero era la única manera para saber qué paso -Me dirigía al doctor porque Dean estaba enfermo y creo que tuvimos un accidente, no estoy seguro... todo está muy confuso.

-John... eso fue hace dos años.

Como si de un golpe físico se tratase, John dejó caer la daga y retrocedió unos pasos, chocando su espalda contra la pared.

 _Dos años, dos malditos años... pero cómo puede ser eso cierto. Oh Dios, entonces ese chico si es Dean –_ Al instante le vinieron imágenes al azar a su cabeza como si de flashes se trataran pero sin poder recordar lo sucedido ni el que pasó en esos dos años. John desvío su mirada hacia el adolescente que trataba de liberarse desesperadamente de las ataduras, miro como la mujer desconocida tomó la daga y camino hacia su hijo.

-Relájate solo voy a soltarlo -Alissa hablaba suave y un poco lento como quien no quiere asustar a un animal salvaje.

Tal y como había dicho, ella liberó a Dean al cual no le importó cuantos años dijera ella que habían pasado, podrían haber sido 50 años pero en ese momento solo un pensamiento corría por su mente, encendiendo todas las alarmas de su cuerpo... ¡Sammy!.

-¿Sammy? -Pregunto Dean, mientras él y John dirigían su mirada a la mujer.

Ella lo sabía, este sería un tema difícil de explicar aún más con tantos sentimientos ajenos en juego.  
Alissa los invito a tomar asiento para lo que estaban a punto de escuchar, fue difícil decirles todo lo sucedido y aún más al ver sus rostros plagados de culpa, dolor, tristeza y muchas emociones más que eran imposibles de explicar.

-¿Quieres decir que nosotros abandonamos a Sammy en un motel de quinta hace dos años? -Dean fue el primero en hablar.

Alissa simplemente asintió con la cabeza no siendo capaz de confirmárselos en voz alta.

-Por qué no logramos recordar nada -La frustración era palpable en la voz de John, aún no lograba entender cómo simplemente pudo tomar a su hijo mayor y abandonar a su bebé a su suerte en un maldito motel.

-¿Dónde está Sammy? -Dean estaba desesperado por saber sobre Sam, que fue del niño en ese tiempo y lo más importante, saber si estaba bien; el trabajo de él siempre fue ser el guardián de su hermanito y el saber que durante dos años estuvo por sí mismo le duele más que una herida de bala.

-Supongo que sus mentes están algo vulnerables y por eso todavía no logran recordar nada pero no se preocupen que todo va a venir a ustedes -Explicó calmadamente -Y para responder a tu pregunta Dean, Sam está viviendo con Bobby, de hecho ha vivido allí todo este tiempo.

-¿Pero dónde están? ¿Por qué no están aquí? -Dios, todo esto lo estaba matando, era el peor hermano del mundo.

-No sé, Bobby solo me llamo para ayudarlos y eso hice, no les puedo dar las respuestas que están buscando, lo siento, supongo que ya estoy fuera de peligro ¿ehh?

-Sobre eso, lo lamento pero todo estaba tan confuso cuando desperté, ehh gracias por ya sabes... -Definitivamente John Winchester seguía siendo el mismo -Solo responde a una última cosa y después nos iremos dejándote en paz.

-Claro, dime.

-¿Quién provocó esto? -Ante la pregunta había una mirada asesina en el ex marine.

-No lo sé, no era nada de lo típico en el mundo sobrenatural, no sabría decirles.

-No importa lo que fuera, puede considerarse muerto cuando me entere de quién fue -Esta vez fue Dean quien habló, mostrando gran determinación a sus palabras.

Puede que Alissa no conociera a los Winchester pero con solo verlos podía decir que eran una familia muy unida y sobreprotectora con el menor del clan. Solo podía esperar que todo saliera bien entre ellos ya que dos años son mucho tiempo y muchas cosas pueden cambiar y otras nunca volverán a ser lo que eran.

John pidió a Alissa que los llevará al hotel donde tomarían su propio coche y pertenencias, tenían un largo viaja por hacer y un hijo e hermano por recuperar.

Sin lugar a dudas estas serían las peores vacaciones de su corta vida y él solo espera tener mejores días y poder olvidar este viaje en el fondo de su memoria, Sam iba y venía con pensamientos cada vez más deprimentes que los anteriores.

Mientras tanto Bobby miraba al menor de los Winchester desde el espejo retrovisor, era obvio que el chico estaba un poco más que perdido en sus pensamientos y eso era lo que más le preocupaba al chatarrero, ¿qué tanto se estará torturando con esas ideas raras que surgen de su brillante cerebro?

El ambiente dentro de ese carro era pesado e incómodo, ninguno de los 3 ocupantes dijo nada durante todo el viaje, simplemente intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras para ponerse de acuerdo y detenerse en algún hotel a descansar ya que ninguno lograría resistir un viajar de 17 horas seguidas.

Tan pronto como Bobby y Joshua pusieron la cabeza sobre la almohada cayeron profundamente dormidos roncando a pierna suelta, mientras tanto en la cama que quedaba junto a la pared se encontraba Sam, fingiendo dormir sin poder cerrar los párpados y evitar recordar los sucesos ocurridos en las últimas 24 horas.

Todo había sido tan chocante y sorpresivo, ver a su familia de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado, _¿es que nadie se dio cuenta que habían pasado dos años? ¿Qué esperaban, que saliera corriendo y se lanzará a sus brazos como si nada?_ , ciertamente la vida no es como las telenovelas, nada es tan fácil.

Sin poder evitarlo Sam empezó a llorar en silencio tratando de no perturbar el sueño de los cazadores durmientes, enterrando su cara contra la almohada para no ser escuchado mientras lloraba todo su dolor y frustración.

¡Diablos!, él siempre albergó la esperanza de volverlos a ver y de ser una familia nuevamente pero hubo algo en la mirada de Dean y John, algo que sin importar lo ocurrido esa pequeña chispa en sus ojos era parte de ellos con o sin hechizo, en esos ocho años que compartió con ellos él nunca los había visto tan felices y relajados.

Esos eran los verdaderos Dean y John Winchester, nada de cacerías o paranoia sobre demonios de ojos amarillos, ninguna cicatriz o contusiones en sus cuerpos, simplemente siendo normales y era obvio que él nunca entró en ese cuadro y nunca lo estará, en estos momentos se pregunta ¿por qué demonios decidió quitarles esa venda de sus ojos?

Dicen que a veces es mejor sufrir acompañado que no sólo, tal vez sea un pensamiento muy egoísta de su parte, quien sabe...

No se dio cuenta el momento en el cual cayó dormido, dejando todos sus pensamientos a la deriva en el mundo de los sueños donde nada había cambiado y todos eran felices, incluyéndose así mismo siendo tan feliz como no lo ha sido desde hace tiempo.

Conforme Alissa los dejó en el parqueo del hotel les dijo el número de habitación y se despidió de ellos deseándoles mucha suerte.

A John le pareció raro no ver el impala aparcado frente a la habitación pero supuso que lo había dejado en otro lado, solo era de buscarlo y podrían salir de allí. Cuando entraron en la habitación 67 buscaron lo que se suponía eran sus pertenencias para meterlas en sus maletas.

-Vaya papá al parecer el antiguo tu solo usaba trapos de marca -Se burló Dean mientras le lanzaba una camisa a John el cual se quedó alucinando al ver la etiqueta de marca.  
 _Qué demonios con esa plata hubiera comprado dos cajas de tiros._

-Y qué me dices _love and peace -_ Señaló haciendo referencia a la pulsera que Dean traía en su mano izquierda.

-Pero qué demonios... -Se asombró al ver esa aberración hippie en su mano -¿Cuánto tiempo he andado con este chunche - Murmuró mientras se quitaba la dichosa pulsera y la tiraba en el cesto de basura, sin decir más siguió empacando sus pertenencias, tirando todo lo que avergonzara su muy buena imagen.

John y Dean llevaban 20 minutos buscando el impala por cada recóndito o calle cercana al hotel sin poder dar con el coche hasta que un empleado encargado del área de entrada les ayudó amablemente a ubicar el auto en el cual habían llegado.

-Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma, ¿dónde está mi auto? –Dijo Dean después de ubicar el dichoso auto, el cual no era lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba.

-¿Tu auto? –Inquirió John.

-Si bueno ya sabes... cuando sea mayor tal vez...

-Ya veremos Dean, primero será encontrarlo pero por el momento tomaremos lo que hay –Hablo resignado ante la idea de conducir semejante chatarra.

Y así fue como inicio un viaje de más de 15 horas para lograr llegar al depósito de chatarra en Sioux Falls y recuperar a su soldado perdido.

 **Gracias por leer** **.**

 **NA: Gracias por sus comentarios y votos, son combustible para seguir escribiendo.**


	12. El camino hasta ahora

**Capítulo 12**

Para la mala suerte de Singer, Joshua tuvo que irse a ayudar a Caleb con una caza dos estados de ahí, dejando solo al chatarrero para hacer frente a la situación.

-Ya decía yo que solo serbias para estorbar -Refunfuño mientras preparaba la cafetera para una segunda ronda de café, dejando todo listo los dos cazadores caminaron directo al porche.

-Oh vamos hombre, sabes que si pudiera quedarme lo haría pero Caleb me necesita.

-Sí, sí, yo entiendo solo... es todo esto -Extendió los brazos como si quisiera abarcar lo que se había convertido la situación -Te apuesto mi mejor whisky que para mañana tendré al padre del año en mi puerta ladrando órdenes como si fuéramos su maldita infantería.

-Solo traten de hablar como dos personas civilizadas -Tampoco es que fuera muy difícil llevar una situación así ¿o no?

-Como si se pudiera hablar civilizadamente con ese idiota -Bufo Bobby ante tal sugerencia.

-Bueno, solo trata de no llenarle el culo con plomo, después de todo es el padre de Sam.

-Tratare, pero no te aseguró nada y lárgate de una vez que tampoco te pienso despedir de abracitos.

-No te hagas Bobby, yo sé que tú me adoras -Grito Joshua antes de meterse en su coche, cerrando la puerta sin lograr escuchar los insultos de parte de su amigo.

Mientras Bobby y Joshua hablaban en el porche, Sam había bajado por un poco de jugó pero al escuchar las voces de sus tíos, decidió hacer un poco de sano espionaje.

Después de escuchar todo lo que dijeron, él decido subir en silencio de vuelta a su habitación teniendo la gran duda en mente, ¿qué sucede si ellos vienen? ¿Me llevarán en contra de mi voluntad? ¿Y si el tío Bobby ya no me quiere más?

-¿Qué tanto piensas Sammy? -Sam se sorprendió al escuchar a Bobby de pie en la puerta, ni siquiera lo había escuchado subir.

-Ah... nada, ¿ya se fue Josh?

-Conmigo no sirve el tratar de cambiar de tema niño, así que dispara -Dijo Bobby mientras caminaba hacia la cama y se sentaba en una esquina.

-Escuche lo que le dijiste al tío Josh, que tal vez ellos se aparezcan por acá.

-Es una posibilidad Sammy y si conozco bien a John Winchester y claro que lo hago, sé que el vendrá -Bobby guardo silencio unos momentos mientras trataba de formular la pregunta con la cual pudiera resolver este asunto -¿Qué es lo ocurre en realidad chico?, siempre soñaste con este momento y cuando lo tuviste entre tus manos lo dejaste ir.

Sam tomó aire y se armó de valor para desnudar sus temores e inseguridades -Tío Bobby yo... para ellos soy un total desconocido y además ellos dos estaban muy felices sin mí –Hablo casi en un susurro.

-Estaban bajo algo sobrenatural, Sammy. Te aseguró que ellos te extrañan demasiado y se lamentan cada momento separados de ti.

-Entonces si es así y si tanto les dolió dejarme dos años solo, ¿por qué me dejaron en aquella habitación?, yo tenía 8 años y decidieron dejarme solo.

-Ellos no sabían lo que pasaría...

-O quizás nunca se preocuparon que algo así pudiera pasar.

Justo cuando Bobby pensaba argumentar más o quizás darle un confortable abrazo, escucho un carro detenerse frente a la casa, pensando que era algún cliente en busca de algún repuesto decidió bajar a atenderlo y así podría seguir con Sam.

-En unos minutos vuelvo y seguiremos hablando niño.

-Claro abuelito -Sam río ante el gruñido fingido de Bobby, de hecho era un juego de tratamientos que muchas veces terminaba en sobrenombres sin sentido, igual era divertido.

-Vamos papá, apúrate -Insistió Dean al ver que ya solo faltaba una hora como mucho para llegar al depósito de chatarra.

-No puedo ir más rápido Dean, este maldito auto es una lentitud, además de nada nos serviría si nos estrellamos -John estaba desesperado por llegar donde su hijo, con un poco de temor al pensar que situación le podría esperar.

 _Dios, Mary cómo pude haber abandonado a nuestro bebé -_ Pensó con melancolía mientras pisaba el acelerador.

Al cabo de un buen rato lograron llegar a la casa del chatarrero, sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara el lugar seguía completamente igual, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado su factura por el sitio.

John se detuvo frente a la casa, él y Dean se apresuran a bajarse del auto y llegar de una buena vez a la entrada, Dean empezó a tocar la puerta sin descanso.

-¡Maldita sea, ya voy! -Grito Bobby mientras bajaba las escaleras y de paso tomando su escopeta, caminó hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió se sorprendió un poco pero igual ya se lo esperaba.

-¿Quiero ver a mi hijo, Bobby? –Exigió el ex marine.

-Vaya, hola a ustedes también.

-No estoy para juegos Singer, me dejas entrar o...

-¿O qué? -Dijo Bobby mientras abría completamente la puerta dando una mejor visión de él con la escopeta en la mano.

 _Diablos, nadie va a venir a amenazarme en mi propia casa -_ Pensó el chatarrero.

John gruño ante la obvia amenaza de su viejo amigo, el ex marine apretó los puños dispuesto a enfrentarse con quien fuera con tal de ver de a su hijo.

-Papá espera, hemos venido a ver a Sammy no a pelear -Diablos, su padre siempre tan impulsivo -Hola Bobby, me alegra verte -Para ser sincero le alegraba ver una cara conocida.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, chico -Bobby se hizo a un lado y los dejó pasar, guiándolos a la cocina ya que primero tenían que hablar de ciertas cosas.

Sam estaba acostado en su cama viendo las manchas en el cielorraso, pensando en lo complicada que se había vuelto su vida hace tan solo unos días, algo era fijo con referencia a todo lo sucedido, ya nada volvería a ser igual y tampoco había marcha atrás.

Sam se quedó esperando que Bobby regresará para seguir con la charla y de una vez por todas contarle lo que lo tenía tan preocupado, lo que no esperaba era quedarse dormido para ser despertado una hora más tarde a causa de los gritos provenientes de la cocina.

Con mucha cautela pero a paso apresurado bajo por las escaleras para ver qué es lo que estaba sucediendo y si su tío estaba en algún problema, al llegar al pie de la escalera trato de escurrirse por la pared para espiar debidamente pero al estar a oscuras la sala y el ser pequeño le dificultó su propósito, simplemente recibiendo la imagen de un hombre mucho más alto que Bobby, el tipo estaba de espaldas y solo podía ver su postura tensa igual a la de su tío, se preguntó qué tanto estarían hablando para llegar casi a las manos y quién era aquel.

-No te enseñe que es de mala educación espiar a los demás -Dijo el chatarrero sorprendiendo a los invitados y aún más a Sam el cual se sintió descubierto y no tuvo más remedio que salir de su escondite.

-Lo siento tío Bobby, solo tenía curiosidad -Se excusó saliendo detrás de la pared y bajando la cabeza sin darse cuenta de quienes estaban justo en frente suyo.

Dean estaba cansado de esa discusión sin fin, era obvio que esos cabezones no llegarían nunca a un acuerdo mutuo pero seguían discutiendo ya que por orgullo alguno tenía que ganar o terminarían yéndose a los puños, todo el cuerpo de su padre estaba tenso como si estuviera a punto de enfrentarse a una lucha de vida o muerte contra un demonio. Él estaba a punto de intervenir en esa lucha interminable cuando escucho a Bobby decir algo sobre _espiar_ y _mala_ _educación_.  
Eso quería decir que había alguien espiando pero quién sería, no tuvo que esperar mucho para averiguarlo cuando escucho la voz de un niño y este mismo salía detrás de la pared, si él no hubiera estado sentado definitivamente se hubiera ido de bruces ante la impresión de ver a su hermanito de pie a tan solo unos centímetros de él.

John estaba a punto de protestar nuevamente hasta que escucho la voz infantil y vio la cara de estupefacción de Dean, casi como si hubiese visto la peor aparición posible y no estaba equivocado en su suposición, la aparición que estaba viendo Dean era para quedarse boquiabierto.

-Sam, hijo tenemos que hablar de un asunto aquí presente -Señalando a Dean y John.

Dean pudo oír claramente a su padre gruñir pero no supo si era porque Bobby le dijo _hijo_ a Sam o por referirse a ellos como _un asunto._

 _-_ Claro tío Bobby -Sam pasó de ellos como si fueran dos completos desconocidos y fue a sentar justo al lado del chatarrero.

Dean no supo qué dolió más, si el saber que había abandonado a su hermano o el encontrarlo y ser un completo desconocido para él.

Sam trato de hacer como si nada pasara, fingir que todo estaba de maravilla mientras por dentro todo se estaba cayendo a pedazos, simplemente esperando la patada que aún no venía.

Bobby se aclaró la garganta haciendo que todos se centrarán en él y salieran de sus pensamientos.

-Todos sabemos el porqué de estar aquí, Sam...

-¿Quieres que me vaya? -Pregunto Sam con voz quebrada.

-No, de qué hablas chico. Creí que habíamos dejado eso claro hace tiempo, tú no te iras de aquí chico -Dijo Bobby con total firmeza sin saber que esas palabras serían mal interpretadas por los demás presentes.

-Es mi hijo y me lo llevaré cuando quiera -Rugió John con voz exigente como un niño empeñado en un caramelo que no puede obtener.

-John...

-¡Nada Bobby!, ni tu ni nadie me impedirá separarme de mi hijo -Para dar más impresión, golpeó el puño contra la mesa haciendo saltar tanto a Sam como a Dean.

-¿Chicos porque ustedes dos no van a ver cómo está Hércules? -Sería mejor que no estuvieran presentes en esa charla.

-Pero... -Protesto Dean queriendo saber qué se hablaría allí.

-Tengo algunas cosas que aclarar con tu viejo, juro que no lo mataré.

Sin mucha protesta y sin mirar atrás los chicos salieron por la puerta trasera.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para decirles que hacer a mis hijos? –Rugió John cuando estuvieron solos.

-Quieres dejar el melodrama de madre de telenovela, les dije que salieran porque no quiero que ninguno de ellos sigan oyendo cuanta estupidez salga de tu boca -Levantando la mano para detener la interrupción de su amigo -¿No te das cuenta que el único que aleja a Sammy de ti eres tú mismo?

-¿A qué te refieres? -Exhalo con fuerza dejando caer todo su enojo y frustración, entendiendo que gritando no llegaría a ningún lado.

-¿En serio pretendes aparecerte aquí como si nada y decirle al chico que empaque sus cosas porque su papi está de vuelta en la ciudad?, las cosas no funcionan así John.

-Entonces cómo funcionan, explícamelas porque estoy perdido en esto, no sé ni cómo mirarle a la cara sin sentirme un completo desgraciado.

-Tienes que ganarte al chico y viniendo aquí dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra no lograrás más que alejarlo.

-¿Ganármelo? Pero si es mi hijo, Bobby –Bufo ante tal idea.

-En este momento para él eres solo un asiento vacío -Bobby sabía que cada palabra tenía un peso extra en su amigo pero el idiota tenía que comprender cómo eran las cosas.

-Bobby.

-¿Si?

-Necesito un trago o terminaremos llorando mientras nos abrazamos –Dijo mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara, tratando de alejar la frustración y el cansancio sin éxito alguno.

-Amén a eso -Camino hacia el gabinete para tomar su mejor botella de Jack Daniels, sintiendo que no sólo John necesitaría ese trago ya que si todo salía como su amigo quería, él no sólo perdería a un sobrino sino un hijo.

Sin muchas ganas de discutir con alguno de ellos dos o presenciar el futuro baño de sangre, decidió mejor ir al patio, además así tendría tiempo a solas con Sammy.

-Veo que todavía el chucho está vivo.

-Solo fueron dos años desde que lo viste, no es como si hubiera sido una vida entera -Su voz era suave sin pizca de enojo en ella pero sin lugar a dudas llevaba una indirecta para el mayor.

Dean sabía claramente que ese gancho iba justo para el -Sammy...

-Es Sam

-Vale, Sam yo... -Se aclaró la garganta tratando que su voz saliera lo más clara posible -No sabes cuánto lo lamento... yo...

-No importa -Interrumpió a su hermano sin ganas de escuchar escusas las cuales no aliviaran el dolor agónico que sintió en su pecho.

-Claro que importa, yo lo siento y sé que sentirlo no devolverá el tiempo como por arte de magia, sentirlo no borrara esos dos años de distancia, pero es un avance... mira ya estamos aquí, solo... podríamos intentarlo, solo tratar –Ojala todo fuese tan sencillo como sonaba.

-Sabes, la vida no es un cuento de hadas -Podía sentir el nudo apretando en su garganta -Esta bien sentirlo, yo lo sentí durante dos años y simplemente me canse de todo y decidí seguir mi vida y cuando menos me lo espero todo vuelve al inicio y... -Oficialmente estaba llorando mientras trataba de sacar un poco de todo lo que oprimía su pecho -Tu vienes a decirme que haga como si nada hubiese pasado -Sin darle tiempo a Dean de responderle algo, él caminó hacia el laberinto de coches siendo seguido de cerca por su fiel compañero perruno.

Dean se quedó allí mirando como nuevamente se creaba una inmensa distancia entre él y su hermanito pero sin lugar a dudas no se daría por vencido, por algo era un Winchester y los Winchester eran conocidos por su terquedad, con ese último pensamiento se limpió las lágrimas que sin darse cuenta había derramado.

 _Arreglaré esto como que me llamo Dean Winchester -_ Dijo para sí mismo mientras pensaba la manera de recuperar a su hermano.

 **Gracias por leer** **.**


	13. El sacrificio

**Capítulo 13**

Mientras los chicos permanecían en el patio trasero, John y Bobby decidieron llegar a un pequeño acuerdo el cual no sería la solución pero si un pequeño paso a ella.

Por el momento Dean y John vivirían en la casa del chatarrero para así poder convivir más con Sam y quizás en un futuro volver a ser la familia que eran, John trabajaría con Bobby en el depósito y Dean iría a la misma escuela que Sam y para la mala suerte del menor tendría que compartir la habitación como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Tengo opción? -No era una noticia que le emocionara mucho, ahora Dean estaría pegado a él como una lapa -Podríamos mandarlo a dormir al garaje -Sugirió graciosamente el menor.

-¡Oye! -Exclamó Dean algo ofendido, puede que Sam este resentido pero mandarlo afuera como un perro era inaceptable.

-Eso no sería muy amable Sammy -Inquirió el chatarrero.

-No dijiste eso cuando mandaste a Rufus al garaje.

-¿Rufus Turner? -Pregunto John.

-¿Cuántos Rufus crees que conozco? -Bufo Bobby.

-Entonces mandaste al idiota al garaje, ojalá le hubieras tomado una foto -John sabía que haría su domingo con esa foto.

-Lo hice pero nuestro chico aquí presente la escondió -Dijo señalando a Sam que estaba jugando su mejor cara de inocente.

-¿Por qué haría eso? -Cuantas cosas no se estaba perdiendo en la vida de su hermano menor, ojalá pudiera devolver el tiempo.

-Rufus me cae bien y es divertido, además una vez me dejó conducir su auto -Habló emocionado, olvidando su pequeño resentimiento con los presentes y también olvidando que ese había sido un secreto entre el cazador y él.

-¡¿Qué?! -Exclamaron tres pares de ojos.

-Sam -Exigió Bobby.

-Fue cuando tú andabas cazando aquel Wendigo con el pastor Jim y no tenías con quien dejarme -Hablo por lo bajo.

-Y lo dejaste con Rufus, ese idiota no puede ni cuidarse solo -Protesto el Winchester mayor.

-¿Entonces qué, lo dejaba solo con órdenes estrictas y promesas de volver? -Bobby sabía que aquel era un golpe bajo para el patriarca pero el idiota le sacaba el apellido más de lo que lo hacía Joshua.

-Vale, vale, solo decía -Sabía que Bobby tenía razón al sacarle su estupidez en cara pero su orgullo gritaba por salir a flote y empezar una nueva discusión, definitivamente tendrá que controlarse más de ahora en adelante si no quiere seguirla cagando.

La hora de la cena llegó rápidamente, dejando la conversación de lado. Bobby y con la mediocre ayuda culinaria de John se dispusieron a preparar una buena cena. Cuando estaban casi listos para terminar la comida el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Singer

-Bobby, soy Caleb.

-Qué necesitas, y si esto es por Joshua no hago reembolso por malos cazadores.

-Nada de eso, pásame al enano.

-¿Para qué?

-Por Dios, Bobby deja la maternidad de lado y pásame al enano, son asuntos de cazadores.

-Sabes qué idiota, ahora no se me da la gana arreglar tu auto, cuando termines tus asuntos de cazador arréglalo tú mismo -El chatarrero dejó el teléfono en la mesita para llamar a Sam mientras murmura algo entre estúpidos novatos y eso le enseñará.

-¡Sam!, Caleb al teléfono -No tuvo que repetirlo ya que al segundo el chico bajaba las escaleras casi atropellando a su hermano que cruzaba para la cocina.

Mientras tanto Bobby fue a verificar que John no quemara la cena y por ende su casa. Estaban los tres cazadores reunimos a la mesa cuando apareció un Sam muy alegre.

-¿Por qué tan feliz Sammy? -Pregunto Dean sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta y seguro un regaño por llamarlo Sammy, grande fue su sorpresa al recibir contestación.

-Acabo de ganar una apuesta -Sonrió con todo y hoyuelos.

-¿Apuesta de qué? -Inquirió el chatarrero.

-Sobre una caza, Caleb apostó que era un vampiro y yo dije que era un metamorfo y por supuesto yo gane –Fanfarreo el niño.

-Me sorprendería si hubieses perdido, de algo tiene que servir todo lo que te he enseñado chico.

-Eres el mejor cazador tío Bobby y Caleb será nuestro esclavo durante una semana.

-Así se hace chaval -Dijo alborotando los cabellos de menor.

Dean y John se miraron con cara de circunstancia sabiendo que ellos no pintaban nada en ese momento, era como estar observando desde la ventana de alguna casa, mirando a padre e hijo teniendo su momento de felicidad muy lejos de ellos.

El resto de la noche paso tranquila y al parecer los papeles habían cambiado ya que Dean no había ni dicho media palabra pero en cambio Sam se veía más relajado. Después de la cena Dean decidió salir a sentarse al porche, la noche era tranquila pero en la mente de Dean se desataba una tormenta de pensamientos.  
John decidió hacerle compañía a su hijo mayor llevándole un botellín de cerveza, mientras este le veía extrañado pero no sin antes aceptar la ofrenda.

-Creo que es buen momento para tu primera cerveza, solo no te emociones que es la única que tendrás en un buen tiempo –Advirtió John, después de todo no era un padre desconsiderado ni nada por el estilo.

-Creo que es justo lo que necesito -Su voz sonaba cansada y su rostro se veía como si hubiese envejecido 10 años.

-Suenas como un hombre viejo.

-Bueno no todo el mundo se levanta siendo dos años mayor y sin la menor idea de que ha pasado.

-No te preocupes Dean, lo recuperaremos.

Dean se quedó observando detenidamente el botellín para luego dar una mirada al cielo estrellado mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro y le devolvía la mirada a su padre -Y si mejor dejamos todo como esta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-En serio papá tú has visto a Sam, el chico es feliz y nosotros solo arruinaríamos todo lo que ha construido, yo sé que no tenemos culpa de lo que paso pero tampoco la tiene él, ¿y si lo llevamos con nosotros y nos odia para siempre? –Esa solo idea lo paralizaba de miedo, nunca podría vivir sabiendo que su hermano menor lo odia.

-Tampoco nos podemos dar por vencidos, no estoy dispuesto a perder nuevamente a mi hijo, lo último que me dio Mary -En ese punto la voz de John fue una octava más baja y un poco rota, siempre el hablar de Mary era tan doloroso como el mismo momento en el cual supo que nunca volvería a él.

-Lo sé papá, es solo... las cosas están en nuestra contra y si el recuperar a Sammy implica destruir su felicidad prefiero dejarlo ir -Con eso Dean tomó un gran trago de cerveza, sintiendo como el amargo ámbar se mezclaba con su sentimiento de pérdida y derrota.

-Mary tenía razón –Reflexiono el patriarca.

-¿En qué?

-Te convertirías en el mejor hermano para Sammy -Agregó con una sonrisa orgullosa y también algo triste ante la situación en la que estaban, de paso tomo un largo trago de su cerveza y dio una mirada a la noche estrellada como si intentara dar con su amada entre tantas estrellas muertas.

Él sabía que era de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones de los demás a escondidas pero bueno él era curioso después de todo.

Podía escuchar a Dean y John hablando algo sobre recuperarlo.  
 _¡Ja!, ni que fuera un objeto o algún empeño -_ Pensó con gran ira.

Sin muchas ganas de seguir espiando aquella conversación, empezó a levantarse en silencio y cuando decidió dar un paso lejos de su escondite fue cuando lo escucho.

 _"si el recuperar a Sammy implica destruir su felicidad prefiero dejarlo ir"_

Sin tiempo de reflexionar aquellas palabras, Sam tuvo que caminar rápidamente para esconderse y no quedar en evidencia ya que John había dado por terminada la charla y se disponía a hacer su camino hacia adentro. Minutos después Sam decidió salir de su escondite y dirigirse a la cama, cuando estuvo tumbado en esta, su mente voló con diferentes escenarios y opciones.

Las horas pasaron y todos estuvieron dormidos, todos excepto Sam el cual se devanaba los sesos pensando en qué sería lo correcto, además no podía sacarse esa maldita línea de la cabeza, mentalmente se maldijo por andar escuchando detrás de las paredes.

Al parecer después de todo seguían siendo ellos mismos, los mismos Dean y John que conoció hace dos años, su padre y hermano.  
Solo el verdadero Dean podría ponerlo siempre por encima de todo, como cuando eran niños y le dejaba la última ración de Lucky Charms para que no se sintiera triste aun sabiendo que el mismo se quedaría sin comer.

Después de todo quizás ellos merecen una oportunidad, lo único que podría salir mal es que se marchen y para ser sincero ya le tiene sin ningún cuidado, mientras siga teniendo a Bobby todo estará bien.

La mañana los sorprendió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, reuniéndolos nuevamente a la hora del codiciado desayuno.

Mientras Bobby preparaba el desayuno decidió tomar una decisión la cual sería tan dura como cuando tuvo que dispararle a su amada Karen, aun sabiendo de alguna manera que esa ya no era su amada esposa sino algo más. Esa mañana él le dejaría el camino libre a John para que pudiera recuperar a su hijo y el terminaría siendo un simple espectador, donde siempre ha pertenecido.

Después de haber servido el desayuno se dispuso a pensar en cómo soltaría la noticia sin causar un gran espectáculo o sin causar algún malentendido por parte de Sam.

-Necesito comunicarles algo –Dijo aclarándose la garganta sin saber si lo hacía para llamar la atención de ellos o para darse valor a si mismo del sacrificio que estaba a punto de someterse, todo por el bien de un par de idiotas -Voy a tener que irme por algunos días y quería que supieran que no voy a estar al alcance de señal por unas buenas 3 semanas -Seguramente 3 semanas sería tiempo suficiente para que aquel trío entre en razón y además no pensaba dar más tiempo que eso.

-¿Irte? -Sam fue el primero en reaccionar ante tal noticia mientras que John y Dean simplemente observaban el desenlace.

-Sí Sammy, hay una cacería en el estado vecino y...

-Dijiste irte y no irnos -Aclaró por si acaso al chatarrero se le hubiese olvidado el cómo usar el plural en una oración.

Bobby lo sabía, aquí venía lo difícil. Justo aquí destrozaba el corazón del chico que podría llamar hijo sin importar la sangre o algún otro parentesco.

-Dije irme porque iré solo está vez -Bobby podía oír un corazón agrietarse y no sabía si era el suyo o el del niño.

-Pero yo siempre voy contigo, prometo que te obedeceré en todo lo que tú me digas, ni siquiera notarás que estoy allí -En momentos como este le daba igual si parecía desesperados por no quedarse solo con esos dos, él quería ir con Bobby y punto -Además, ¿quién cubrirá tu espalda?

-Sammy, si no te llevó en esta caza es porque es muy peligrosa y aún más porque lo que cazo se alimenta de niños, serias un blanco fácil -Mentira cochina pero de algo tenía que agarrarse, no podía dar marcha atrás ni siquiera con los ojos de cachorro que estaba seguro que el chico usaría como último recurso.

-Podría quedarme en el hotel -Dijo poniendo los ojos de cachorro, su última carta.

-Vamos a la biblioteca y charlamos un poco -Dijo el chatarrero refiriéndose al menor de los Winchester.

John y Dean simplemente observaban el intercambio de suplicas y negativas por parte de esos dos, se sentía como si fueran dos intrusos que expiaban charlas ajenas.

Simplemente decidieron terminar el resto de su desayuno en silencio para luego limpiar el desorden y deambular por toda la casa esperando ver que había ocurrido. Secretamente tanto padre como hijo deseaban poder compartir esas tres semanas con su chico, poder tener un mejor inicio y quién quita que todo vuelva a ser como lo era antes.

Para Dean fueron los 30 minutos más tortuosos que ha tenido en su vida, al cabo de ese tiempo las puertas de la habitación se abrieron dejando salir a Bobby y Sam más calmados que cuando entraron.  
El chatarrero había logrado explicar la situación a Sam y después de dejarle muy en claro que no era una despedida para siempre y con la promesa de llamar cada lunes, logró dejarlo más tranquilo.

-Bueno nos vemos pronto -Dijo mientras tomaba su bolsa de lona y se la ponía al hombro -Sammy se buen chico de acuerdo, si alguien llama diles que me marquen al móvil -Podía sentir su garganta cerrándose.

-Vale, te quiero tío Bobby, cuídate -Dijo mientras le daba un abrazo de despedida al chatarrero.

-Recuerda lo que te dije -Murmuró en el pelo del chico.

-Ustedes dos atiendan el negocio y cuiden del perro y el chico -Ordeno Bobby mientras pisaba fuerte hacia la puerta. Tenía que salir de ahí o no soportaría más el ver el rostro destrozado del niño y mandaría todo al diablo.

-Si señor -Respondieron tanto Dean como John los cuales todavía no salían de su estupor ante lo sucedido.

 _Tres semanas con Sam, era ahora o nunca para solucionar toda esta mierda_ -Pensó Dean.

Dean aprendió que las cosas nunca son como las planeamos ya que 3 días habían pasado y todavía seguía una gran barrera divisoria entre Sam y ellos, cierto que el niño era más amable y se dirigía a ellos de frente pero eso no cambiaba las cosas.

Sam por su parte decidió ser un poco más amable con ellos ya que quisiera o no los estaría viendo por 3 semanas enteras y de nada le serviría ser grosero o ignorarlos, solo empeoraría la situación. Cierto que él había decidido darles una oportunidad pero tampoco iba a ser inmediata y además si la quieren tienen que ganársela.

Para el cuarto día John decidió ocupar su tiempo y frustración en buen trabajo invertido, además tenía que aportar dinero de alguna manera y algo le decía que las falsificaciones no le darían buena reputación ante el intento de ganarse a Sammy.

Dean se encontraba preparando algún bocadillo para él y quién quita que Sam quisiera uno, cuando estaba a punto de salir al patio a llamar al niño, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, rápidamente se dispuso a contestarlo.

-Salvamento Singer.

-¿Bobby?

-No se encuentra pero dejó dicho que lo llamaran a su móvil -Respondió sin ganas de seguir hablando con ese sujeto.

-¿Entonces supongo que Sammy tampoco está ahí?

 _¿Quién es este sujeto y por qué diablos pregunta por mi hermano? -_ Pensó molesto.

-Bobby decidió no tomarlo para esta cacería, ¿te importaría decirme con quién habló?

-Dile a Sam que Batman dice hola.

Y sin más la otra persona finalizó la llamada tan extraña, segundos después Dean se pateó mentalmente por ser tan estúpido y descuidado, sin querer terminó brindándole demasiada información a aquel desconocido y de ante mano se notaba que el tipo tiene un tipo de interés en su hermano, ahora la pregunta es ¿será amigo o enemigo?

 _Genial pareciera que soy un simple novato, tendré que tener un poco de vigilancia cerca de Sammy, es hora de empezar a ser nuevamente un hermano mayor -_ Pensó mientras rebobinaba nuevamente esa llamada.

 **Gracias por leer.**


	14. El pasado siempre vuelve

**Capítulo 14**

Matthew Carver finalizo la llamada cuando su padre recién llegaba junto a él en el comensal.

-¿Entonces qué dijo Singer? -Pregunto el más viejo de los Carver.

-Al parecer anda en una cacería o eso me contesto un chico y al llamarlo a su móvil no contesta.

-Genial, entonces tendremos que apañárnosla solos en la información.

-Podríamos ir con Sam –Sugirió Matthew.

-¿Sam?

-El sobrino de Bobby, el chico que vive con él.

-Mmm -Medito tratando de hacer memoria -Me parece que lo he visto una que otra vez, ¿pero estas seguro que es lo suficientemente acto para brindarnos la información que necesitamos?, además es solo un niño.

-A diferencia tuya yo soy sociable y lo conozco muy bien, es más hasta podría decir que es casi tan bueno como Bobby mismo y en lo la de edad tu sabes como yo que eso no importa en este modo de vida.

-Bien -Gruño mientras tiraba un par de dólares para cubrir los gastos -Por dicha la caza está cerca de Sioux Falls, duraremos como mucho unas 4 horas al depósito de chatarra.

Sam se encontraba sentado en los escalones del porche mientras veía a Hércules corretear a una pequeña ardilla, la escena era más de caricatura que de depredación.

-¡Hey Sam, ven a comer algo! -Grito Dean desde las profundidades de la cocina.

Ante la mención de comida el estómago de Sam decidió retumbar, apartando la vista de Hércules se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia dentro.

Dean se volteó al escuchar pequeños pasos que se dirigían justo a la cocina, después de todo no imaginaba que Sam le hiciera caso.

-Mantequilla de maní con banana -Dijo el mayor conforme colocaba una placa frente al menor.

-Te acordaste -Parecía sorprendido y la vez un poco feliz que su hermano aún se acordarse de esos pequeños detalles que los diferencian entre sí.

-Cómo olvidarlo, me volvías loco a la hora de comer y te negabas rotundamente a probar bocado si no era esa cosa.

-¿En serio? -Inquirió algo curioso.

-Sí, tenías unos 4 años y estabas en la etapa de la negación -Recordó con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _Si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo a esa edad, todo era más fácil entonces y los problemas se podían soluciones con un beso y un abrazo -_ Pensó mientras depositaba un plato para sí mismo.

Después de todo una parte de ese chico de 14 años que se encontraba delante de él era su hermano, el mismo que renunció a su infancia con tal de poder estar al pendiente de su hermano menor en cualquier momento. Por eso no dudo en tratar de animarlo al ver esa mirada de derrota y nostalgia en su rostro.

-Mmm, esta delicioso tal y como lo recordaba, gracias Dean -Agregó con una ligera sonrisa, después de todo no fue tan difícil como lo creyó que seria.

No lo podía creer, por un segundo se pensó haberlo imaginado. Sam su hermano pequeño acababa oficialmente de tomarlo en cuenta para un cumplido, aunque fuese por un mísero emparedado se sentía como la gloria.

Mientras tanto John decidió ir a la casa para servirse alguna bebida ya que ese calor debería ser clasificado como algo antinatural. Lo primero que vio al entrar en la cocina fue a Sam comiéndose un emparedado y a Dean con cara de estupefacción con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-Si pones esa cara terminaras atrapando moscas -Dijo dando por avisada su llegada.

-He -Murmuró Dean, saliendo de su trance con forme cerraba la boca y quitaba el rostro para que no se notara su cara roja.

John simplemente se rio de su hijo mayor y paso a tomar un poco de limonada de la nevera.

-¿Quieren un poco chicos?

-Vale -Dijo Dean mientras iba por dos vasos más.

-Y tu Samm...-Se cortó antes de llamarlo por su antiguo mote.

-Sí señor -Respondió mientras le pasaba el vaso que Dean había colocado frente a él.

Para cualquier otra persona ese simple contestar hubiese sido aburrido o quizás esquivo al no quererlo llamar _John_ o _papá,_ pero no todos saben que en la vida Winchester el equivalente de _papá_ es _Señor._ Por obvias razones el patriarca Winchester estaba más feliz que la primera vez que escucho a su hijo menor llamándolo _pa._

Como si de película tratase, el tiempo pasó rápidamente dando las 3 de la tarde y para suerte o quizás futuro logró de los Winchester más viejos, lograron pasar esas horas junto con el menor. Al parecer al fin el niño estaba dejando de ignorarlos y comenzaba a tratarlos más que simples desconocidos.

A simple vista todo iba viento en popa, ya nada podría salir mal o eso pensaban ellos.

-Maldita sea porque Singer tiene que vivir tan alejado, maldito ermitaño –Se quejaba sin parar durante la mayoría del viaje.

-Vamos papá no es tan lejos, además mira ya casi llegamos.

-Solo espero que ese afamado niñito sepa darnos lo que necesitamos y no sea tiempo perdido.

-Deja de quejarte que ya verás que es como un mini Bobby en la información.

-Le tienes mucha fe a la gente Matthew –Suspiro mientras seguía con la mirada fija en la carreta pero con su mente en otros recuerdos.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-Dependiendo de la gente con la que trates puede ser tu propia muerte -La última parte la pronunció con un gran sabor amargo en su boca.

-No te preocupes papá, te aseguro que tendré cuidado -Ante la comprensión de lo que su padre se refería prefirió guardar silencio a sacar esos dolorosos esqueletos del armario.

Si tan solo no hubiese confiado tanto en ese maldito, su hijo mayor todavía estaría con él, pero en cambio pensó que nada podría salir mal y que Andy podría coger algunos trucos del gran y afamado cazador pero en cambio solo recibió una bala en el corazón.

Después de perder a su hijo mayor se juró a si mismo que por ningún medio perdería a Matthew y lo más importante de todo es que no descansaría hasta ver a John Winchester pagar por su crimen.

John se encontraba sentado en el porche con una cerveza en la mano pensando que muy pronto tendría que empezar a preparar la cena, al parecer esta sería la primera cena oficial entre ellos 3 como una casi verdadera familia nuevamente. Cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse y dirigirse a preparar la cena, vio un coche que se aproximaba a lo lejos, por un momento pensó que quizás Bobby había cambiado de opinión y había regresado por Sammy. Pero a los pocos minutos vio que no era el coche del chatarrero sino uno muy parecido a alguien que nunca quiso volver a ver.

Cuando el coche se detuvo frente a la casa del chatarrero Matthew y Arthur se bajaron del auto.

-Winchester -Despotricó Arthur.

-Carver, ¿qué haces aquí?

-No te hagas ilusiones Winchester que no vengo a verte a ti.

-De eso puedo estar seguro pero ¿qué haces aquí? –Exigió esperando una respuesta.

-Yo...

Un grito sonó detrás de John, interrumpiendo a ambos cazadores en su charla poco amistosa.

-¡Matt! -Grito Sam después de haberlo visto por la ventana.

-Hey Sammy tiempo sin verte -Dijo mientras le daba un fuerte brazo al chico.

-Alguien me quiere decir que es todo esto -Dijo Dean mientras observaba toda aquella interacción.

-Tú debes de ser el que contestó el teléfono, mucho gusto soy Batman -Dijo sonriendo mientras le tendía la mano a Dean.

 _Batman mi trasero -_ Pensó Dean mientras le disparaba una mirada de desconfianza al tipo frente a él.

-Mira John no buscamos problemas solo estamos aquí por una información y luego nos iremos –Dijo Arthur.

-Lamento decirte que tu viaje fue en vano ya que Bobby esta fuera del estado.

-No se preocupe señor Winchester que Sammy puede darnos esa información ¿no es así chico enciclopedia?

Justo antes que Sam pudiera responder John se le adelantó con una rotunda negativa.

-Oh vamos es solo una información y listo, no le hará daño a nadie y además si no la obtienen podrían salir lastimados -Alegó el menor queriendo poder ayudar a su amigo con esta caza.

-Ves John, el chico tiene razón, además no queremos que nadie muera por estar desinformados ¿no es así? -Palabras venenosas dirigidas hacia el patriarca Winchester, ya que solo ellos dos conocían lo que verdaderamente pasó aquella noche.

-Solo información y luego se largan -Sentenció mientras se giraba directo a la casa, siempre manteniendo una atenta mirada sobre esos dos y sus hijos, él sabía que Arthur nunca olvido lo sucedido y nunca lo perdono, siempre guardo ese rencor contra él y quizás si es merecedor de dicho desprecio.

El ambientó en esa casa era casi tóxico aunque los únicos que parecían ser inmunes a dichos humores eran Sam y Matthew los cuales no perdieron tiempo en ponerse al corriente de todo lo ocurrido ya fuese en la escuela, caza y todo tipo de aventuras.

John y Arthur trataban de ignorarse lo máximo posible, cada uno sentado en una esquina de la habitación. Y Dean era otra cosa, él tenía unas ganas tremendas de separar a ese soquete de su hermano.

 _¿Quién demonios es este idiota? ¿Y por qué demonios me interesa tanto? -_ Pensó mientras trataba de eliminar la palabra "celos" de sus pensamientos.

Por qué tendría que tener celos de ese sujeto, simplemente era un aparecido al cual Sam le cogió un poco de cariño y nada más.

 _¿Pero por qué ese aparecido parece más el hermano mayor de Sam que yo mismo? -_ Pensó con gran frustración.

-Listo, hemos terminado anuncio Matthew mientras le alborotaba el cabello a Sam el cual sólo parecía divertido y no molesto como cuando Dean hacia eso -Te lo dije papá, Sammy es casi como un mini Bobby. Quizás algún día te heredé su vieja gorra -Dijo ahora refiriéndose a Sam.

-Idiota.

-Perra.

~ _FLASHBACK ~_

- _Dean por favor –Rogo el pequeño de 6 años._

 _-Ya te dije que no enano –Repitió sin interés mientras cambiaba de canales para dejar un partido de baloncesto._

 _-Pero... –Gimoteo por quinta vez pensando que quizás esta sería la vencida._

 _-Nada de peros soy tu hermano mayor y yo mando aquí –Grito sin poder contenerse ante tal insistencia de su molesto hermanito._

 _Sam simplemente se largó a llorar a la cama que compartía con su hermano._

 _Dean observó por el rabillo del ojo a el niño y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, además Sammy lo único que quería era ver su caricatura favorita y viene él y lo trata como un zapato viejo._

 _-Sammy, hey Sam –Trato de llamar su atención pero al parecer era tan la indignación del chiquillo que no daría el brazo a torcer tan fácilmente._

 _-...-Por su parte decidió ignorar al molesto de su hermano mayor y así concentrase en su llantina infantil._

 _-Vamos Sammy tu sabes que yo no quería gritarte. ¿Me perdonas?_

 _-¿Vas a dejarme ver mi programa? –Negocio entre lágrimas y mocos y como si fuese menos posible puso su cara de cachorro._

 _-Chantajista –Maldita sea a este paso me volveré su esclavo en un simple chasquido de dedos -Vale._

 _-¡Kay! -Corrió emocionado a sentarse en el sofá para esperar a su hermano._

 _Cuando Dean estuvo sentado junto a Sammy lo primero que hizo fue limpiarle la cara con su propia camisa y lo segundo fue colocar el dichoso canal para ver las condenadas tortugas._  
 _Cuando ya estaban pasando los créditos, Sam se abalanzó sobre su hermano y rodeo su cintura con sus pequeños brazos._

 _-Gracias –Murmuro con su rostro enterrado en la camisa de su hermano._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Por ser mí hermano mayor –Respondió como quien agradece por un Grammy o algún tesoro regalado._

 _-Como si pudieras encontrar uno mejor –Bromeo con el corazón en la mano ante las palabras de ese adorable mocoso._

 _-Nunca lo haría, sin importar que suceda nunca te cambiaré –Prometió solemnemente mirando a Dean con sus grandes ojos de cachorro._

 _-Gracias Sammy –Dijo sintiéndose la persona más afortunada de la tierra -Bueno enano demasiada dulzura así que dejemos esto hasta aquí._

 _-Idiota_

 _-Perra_

~ _Fin del flashback ~_

Ahora lo entendía muy bien, Sam al perder a su hermano busco desesperadamente un sustituto y el cariño que había tenido y un día se había esfumado. Y él no era quien para hacer reclamos.

Ante tal revelación Dean se puso en pie y se fue de la sala dejando a todos muy confundidos y si no está mal casi podría decir que escucho a Sam llamándolo o quizás era su mente desesperada por algo de atención por parte de Sammy.

Después de la partida repentina de Dean, se creó un repentino silencio en la sala, siendo Matthew quien rompiera esa extraña atmósfera.

-Oye chico que tal si me invitas a un sándwich, me muero del hambre.

-Okay vamos.

-Señor Winchester -Dijo Matthew mientras hacía una leve inclinación con la cabeza en modo de despedida.

-Al parecer tu chico es educado -Comentó al quedarse solos en la sala.

-Siempre fue el más educado de los dos –Dijo sin querer darle un descanso a John.

-Arthur...

-Déjalo Winchester.

-Solo quería decirte algo –Trato nuevamente de decir algo siendo interrumpido una vez más.

-¿Y dime acaso algo de lo que digas hará que Andy regrese?

John se frotó el templo sintiendo la migraña asentarse en su cabeza -Nunca quise que las cosas salieran así, lo sabes.

-No, no lo sé -Tomó su chaqueta y se puso de pie dirigiéndose hacia la salida -Dile a Matthew que lo espero en el auto.

-Lo siento.

-Te aseguró que lo sentirás más -Dijo por último, dejando a John muy confundido ante la última parte.

-No entiendo cómo Bobby puede dejar a su sobrino al cuidado de John.

-No es el sobrino de Bobby, papá.

-Pero tú dijiste que…

-Sí lo sé, de hecho yo pensaba lo mismo hasta que Sam me lo aclaro todo. Él es hijo de John –Explico a su padre.

-¿Hijo de Winchester?

-Sí, es una larga historia.

-Creo que tenemos tiempo de sobra hasta llegar al motel –Dijo Arthur queriendo saber todo, de repente muy interesado en los acontecimientos.

Y así lo hizo Matthew, le contó todo lo sucedido a su padre o buen todo lo que Sam le había contado.

-Así que Winchester perdió a su hijo y luego lo recuperó –Hablo más para sí mismo que para su hijo- Que suerte ¿no?

 _Veremos cuanto te dura tu felicidad -_ Sonrió con malicia ante su perfecta oportunidad de venganza.

Nada mejor que recuperar algo y de la noche a la mañana perderlo.

Cuando los dos Carver llegaron al motel, Arthur dejó a su hijo en la habitación y se fue con la excusa de comprar algo de comida, pero en cambio sus planes eran otros muy distintos.

 _-Necesito un favor tuyo_ –Hablo al teléfono mientras hacia su camino fuera del parking.

 _-Yo no hago tratos con cazadores._

 _-No te olvides que yo te perdone la vida y me debes algo_ –Mascullo para la línea contraria.

 _-Si te ayudó ya no te deberé nada y por tu bien que sea la última vez que me buscas._

 _-No te preocupes bruja que solo necesito una cosa pero no quiero fallos._

 _-¿Con quién crees que hablas? Tú dime y yo lo haré._

 _-De acuerdo_ –Dijo mientras le contaba lo que necesitaba que hiciera y a quien.

 _-Dame tres días y tendré todo listo._

Cuando hubo terminado su llamada se dirigió a comprar algo de comida, necesitaba que todo estuviese meticulosamente planeado.  
Después de todo John pagaría con lágrimas de sangre el haber matado a su hijo.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **NA: Se lo que están pensando: "Al fin se viene un poco de acción xD", siento que me he pasado de drama en este fic jajaja. Ahh y por cierto les quería avisar que nos vamos acercando al final, quizás cuatro capítulos más (creo) y estaremos terminando.**


	15. De la venganza a la locura

**Capítulo 15**

Dos días habían pasado desde la visita de los Carver, las cosas entre los Winchester mayores y Sam seguían en un tira y afloja. Por su parte Dean se había mantenido un poco alejado, dolido por el trato de Sam hacia Matthew pero después de todo él fue el único que se marchó y no podía pedir reclamos si en ese tiempo no estuvo presente.

John trataba de darle su espacio a cada uno de sus hijos por eso trato de pasar el máximo tiempo posible en el taller de Bobby reparando uno que otro cacharro.

Estaba a punto de volver al trabajo cuando empezó a sonar su teléfono.

-Diga

-Veo que lo tuyo nunca han sido los modales Winchester.

-¿Carver? –Pregunto algo sorprendido, no es como que alguna vez pensó recibir una llamada de parte de Carver que no fuese para un insulto.

-El mismo. Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Qué paso con lo de no soportarme ni en pintura?

-Sabes que cuando se trata de una caza siempre se olvidan los resentimientos, además me lo debes Winchester.

-Yo no te de...

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra terminar esa maldita frase –Rugió al otro lado de la línea.

-De acuerdo dame la información.

No tenía ni idea de por qué Carver le pedía ayuda en una cacería tan sencilla si era simplemente salar y quemar. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto pero no podría decir qué era.  
Tendría que andarse con más cuidado. En vez de volver al trabajo opto por tomarse una pequeña merienda.

-¿Qué tanto piensas papá? –Pregunto Dean después de ver a su padre observando detenidamente un precario sándwich sobre un plato como si este contuviera todos los secretos de lo sobrenatural en vez de exceso de carne.

-Tendré que irme por todo el día de mañana –Algo muy común en sus vidas, estar en movimiento se había convertido en parte de sus rutinas.

-¿Y eso? –Pregunto nada sorprendido, más bien se había tardado mucho y si algo no era John Winchester era una persona casera.

-Carver me pidió que me uniera a una caza cerca de la ciudad.

-Raro, pensé que le caías mal –Habría que estar ciego para no ver la tensión que había entre esos dos.

-Esto va más allá de caerle mal hijo –No sabía si sería buena idea contarle a sus hijos la clase de padre que tenían.

-Dime

-No sé si sea apropiado para un niño escuchar estos asuntos –Reflexiono mirando a Dean.

-Oh vamos papá, yo no soy un niño -Agregó indignado.

-No habló de ti Dean, sino de alguien más –Haciendo referencia a Sam que se escondía detrás de la pared.

 _Algo me dice que he sido descubierto -_ Pensó con sarcasmo mientras salía un poco apenado por repetirse nuevamente su intromisión.

-Me pregunto de dónde habrás cogido esa maña ya que yo no te la enseñe –Dijo John a Sam quien ya se encontraba frente a él.

-Cómo enseñar algo cuando se está ausente -Sin querer terminó sonando cortante y se arrepintió segundos después al ver la cara de John, de hecho nunca pensó que el gran John Winchester pudiera expresar tanto dolor y tristeza y todo por culpa suya.

-Tienes razón, no soy quién para hacer reclamos. Lo lamento Sammy -Pronunció mientras empezaba a abandonar la cocina.

-Eres mi padre y tienes derecho a querer saber todo lo sucedido en estos dos años, pero eso no quiere decir que los acepte al instante, tal vez algún día -Oficialmente esta era la segunda oportunidad que se había dispuesto a darles, solo esperaba no arrepentirse en un futuro.

-Gracias Sam de verdad aprecio tu esfuerzo -Dijo mientras tomaba aire, preparándose para contar lo ocurrido hace algunos años atrás.

Escena retrospectiva

John caminaba lo más silencioso que podía, adentrándose en ese maldito bosque.

 _Ya debería de haberse comunicado_ -Pensó mientras se detenía abruptamente ante el chasquido de una ramita a escasos pasos de él.

-Tranquilo soy yo –Dijo Andy levantando las manos en señal de paz.

-¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo chico? Dijimos que nos veríamos en 30 aquí y por qué diablos no usas el radio –Siguió caminando, dándole la espalda al hijo mayor de Carver mientras le montaba la bronca por su falta de atención, sin embargo no se esperaba sentir que alguien se le lanzaba encima dejándolo un poco atontado y haciendo que su arma cayera a unos escasos metros.

Pero no por nada era John Winchester, al instante sacó el arma que siempre oculta en su bota, dando de lleno un tiro en el corazón de la criatura.

Cuando la adrenalina hubo dejado su cuerpo se dispuso a levantar su trasero del suelo, no sin antes percatarse de una segunda presencia a su izquierda, después solo sintió un fuerte golpe que lo dejo fuera de combate.

Cuando despertó ya el sol estaba más bajo lo que significa que habían pasado unas horas, ahora se encontraba en un claro en el bosque y al parecer no se encontraba solo, el tipo junto a él era...

-Sorprendido querido Johnny -Habló la criatura.

-Me podría esperar cualquier cosa de un monstruo como tú -Después de todo era extraño y un poco perturbador estar hablando con un tipo que llevaba su mismo rostro -¿Dónde está Andy? –Exigió forcejeando contra las ataduras.

-El único monstruo aquí eres tú, podemos ser todo lo que ustedes digan pero nunca seremos unos asesinos de nuestra misma especie –Se burló satisfecho que su plan hubiese dado el resultado esperado.

-¡De qué mierda hablas!, ¿Qué hiciste con Andy, maldito? –Ya se estaba cansando de este estúpido juego.

-¿No lo entiendes? -Dijo una segunda voz saliendo detrás de el -Han caído en nuestra trampa, admito que fue un poco difícil planear todo pero valió la pena el ver como se perseguían sus propias colas.

-Cometieron el error de subestimarnos y pensar que era solo uno de nosotros –Rieron, disfrutando contar cada detalle de sus planes.

Y así fue como el entendimiento de lo que había hecho lo golpeó como un puñetazo en el estómago, dejándolo sin una gota de aire.

Tenía la sangre de un inocente en sus manos, y no cualquier inocente sino el hijo mayor de Carver, apenas un niño y asesinado por su ineptitud.

Fin de la escena retrospectiva

****  
-Nos separamos por un lapso de media hora y habíamos quedado en encontrarnos en cierto punto, cuando nos encontramos Andy pensó que yo era la criatura y no lo culpo, el muy maldito había tomado mi imagen, seguramente lo había atacado antes fingiendo ser yo, luego fue que todo sucedió… -Guardo silencio por unos minutos para recuperar la voz que amenazaba con flaquear -Debí de haberme dado cuenta.

-Papá, no podías saberlo –Defendió Dean, algo dolido por la situación que había tenido que pasar su padre.

-Si hubiese investigado mejor sabría que nos estábamos enfrentando a dos metamorfos y no sólo a uno.

-¿Qué sucedió después? -Pregunto Sam queriendo desviar el tema de esa sensación de melancolía que estaba invadiendo lentamente a John al hablar de esos recuerdos.

John miro a su hijo menor con agradecimiento en los ojos -Pase tres días allí en el bosque siendo sacó de boxeo de esas criaturas hasta que apareció Arthur ya que nos habíamos atrasado en el regreso. Y bueno ya se pueden imaginar el resto, el los mató… bueno no sin que uno de ellos le soltara todo antes de morir.

-Esa fue la vez que habías llamado diciendo que estarías ausente más de lo debido por una gripe o algo así -Dijo Dean recordando ese tiempo de ausencia.

-Sí, pase dos días en el hospital.

-¿Por qué no te mató? -Pregunto Sam algo extrañado, no es que quisiera que algo así sucediera pero era todo un misterio por qué Arthur había reaccionado tan calmado.

-Él dijo que necesitaba que yo viviera para que sufriera todos los días por mi maldito error, supongo que Matthew también me guarda rencor solo que él lo disimula mejor.

-Él no te odia –Susurro Sammy.

-¿Qué?

-Matthew no te guarda rencor, el entiende que lo ocurrido no se hubiera podido evitar.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -Preguntan Dean.

-Él me contó lo ocurrido con su hermano y también me dijo que su padre nunca quiso decirle quien era el otro cazador pero a él no le importa ya que sabe que no fue culpa de nadie.  
Él no te odia –Recalco dejándole muy en claro lo que una vez le había sido confiado por su amigo.

Para John esas palabras fueron como medicina para un enfermo, el saber que el hijo menor de Carver nunca lo culpo de lo ocurrido y mucho menos que no lo odia es equivalente a quitarse el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros -Voy al taller -Agregó de la nada mientras trataba de abandonar la habitación lo más rápido posible.

-¿Papá?

-Déjalo, necesita tiempo a solas –Le dijo Sam.

-¿Desde cuándo te hiciste tan maduro? -Dijo con cariño sin querer sonar medio ñoña.

-Siempre fui más maduro que tu -Bromeó como hace años no lo hacía.

-Puede ser pero de algo sí que puedes estar seguro niño, yo soy el hermano más guapo.

-Y tú vas y te crees todo lo que te dicen por pura lástima -Rio sonoramente al ver la cara de Dean y mucho más al ver que no tenía ninguna respuesta inteligente para contraatacar.

Oficialmente había pasado una semana y cuatro días desde que se había ido para dejarle el camino libre a John y mentiría si dijera que no se moría de las ganas de ver cómo iban las cosas por casa y sobre todo ver como lo llevaba Sammy.

Se preguntaba si cuando volviera ya no tendría a quien llamarle sobrino o hijo. Quizás en estos momentos él ya era nada más que un buen recuerdo.

 _Maldición Singer, deja de lloriquear como una quinceañera enamorada -_ Se regañó mentalmente.

Solo quedaba una semana y tres días contando para volver a ser el mismo viejo solitario que había sido.  
Solo espera que el chico nunca lo olvidé.

 _-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? –Exigió el más viejo de los Carver._

 _-Por quién me tomas, claro que lo hice. El chico no sabrá ni que día es y mucho menos si su sombra es real o no -Agregó la mujer._

 _-Bien, todos sufrirán –Estaba más que complacido por lo que se avecinaba, tanto que el deseo de venganza ya nublaba su buen juico._

 _-Deberías de tener cuidado cazador –Advirtió la bruja._

 _-Ellos son los que deberían de cuidarse –Muy pronto su castillo de cristal se les desplomara sobre sus cabezas._

 _-La magia negra es muy eficaces pero siempre se trae una consecuencia consigo y si no te cuidas se te puede devolver ¿estás seguro que vale la pena el precio?_

 _-No importa ya me haré cargo yo y deja de fastidiar maldita bruja._

 _-Como tú quieras cazador._

 _Quién se cree esa vieja para hacerme advertencias_ -Vociferó consigo mismo loco de ira y deseos de venganza.

Guardando su móvil se montó en su coche para dirigirse al lugar de encuentro con Winchester. El sitio no era muy alejado ya que les daba la oportunidad de realizar el trabajo y volver el mismo día.

-Entonces cuál es la historia -Habló John mirando hacia la vieja y abandonada casona donde pondrían a descansar al fantasma.

-La misma de siempre –Dijo sacando de la cajuela de su auto una pala y el resto de las cosas que ocuparía para realizar el trabajo -Victoria Rufors, murió a los 50 años a manos de su alcohólico marido quien desapareció el cuerpo mientras estaba borracho luego de eso el tipo se suicidó y nunca se supo dónde estaba el cuerpo.

-Tienes razón, siempre es la misma historia -Reflexionó antes de preguntar -¿Entonces supongo que yo entretengo al fantasma y tu buscas los restos?

-Creo que será al revés solo trata de cavar rápido, no es tan divertido ser sacó de boxeo de un fantasma cabreado.

-Ok -Dijo algo confundido pero sin ganas de cuestionar a Carver.

****  
-¿Seguro que estas bien? -Volvió a preguntar John mientras se dirigía al coche -Sígueme te curare donde Bobby.

-Vale, solo quería decirte algo Winchester.

-Dime

-Con respecto a lo que ocurrió con Andy...te perdono.

-¿Qué? -Pregunto incrédulo pensando que quizás había escuchado mal o tal vez Carver se hubiese pegado en la cabeza.

-Todos estos años culpándote por algo que no fue tu culpa, era simplemente mi ira, necesitaba que alguien pagará y entonces te vi como el culpable perfecto.

-Carver... yo

-No tienes nada que decir –Murmuro conforme caminaba hacia su auto.

-Gracias.

 _Menudo teatrito el que monte allí y saber que Winchester cayó redondito –_ Se burló mientras seguía a John y pensaba en como llevaría a cabo la segunda etapa de su plan. La primera ya estaba más que realizada.

El viaje fue corto para ambos cazadores ya que cada uno llevaba un mundo de pensamientos en su cabeza, uno pensando en el peso que durante años llevó consigo y hoy se libra de una parte de ella aunque no del todo, y el otro disfrutando al imaginarse el sufrimiento ajeno.

-¡Chicos! -Llamo John al entrar en la casa -¿Dónde se habrán metido?

-Déjalos, deben de estar afuera haciendo cosas de chicos.

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa.

-Bien veamos ¿Dónde es que Bobby guarda el kit médico?

-No te apures ve a mi auto y consigue el de la cajuela -Dijo mientras le lanzaba las llaves a John quien las atrapó sin esfuerzo alguno.

Cuando Arthur vio que John estaba fuera de la vista se levantó de la silla y subió en silencio por la escalera, esperando dar rápidamente con el cuarto del menor y para su suerte fue con la primera habitación que se topó. De entre sus bolsillos sacó una pequeña bolsa hexagonal y la colocó debajo del colchón.

 _Dulce infierno Sammy, muy pronto sus vidas serán reducidas a nada -_ Pensó mientras acomodaba bien el colchón y se apresuraba a volver a su lugar inicial.

-¿Cómo te fue en la cacería? -Pregunto Dean mientras rebuscaba algo de comida en la nevera.

-Lo de siempre -Bebió del botellín -Ya es tarde, deberían de irse a dormir.

-Ya pareces Bobby –Refunfuño Sam sin deseos de irse a la cama tan tempano.

-Pero si apenas voy a comer –Se quejó Dean quien seguía rebuscando algunas sobras de la noche anterior.

-No sé qué hare contigo y con tu pozo sin fondo –Nadie dijo que ser padre iba a ser tan fácil, pero daba gracias a Mary que le dio dos varones y no dos mujeres con los sentimientos a flor de piel, seguramente ya se habría volado la cabeza.

Horas después de haber sido mandado a la cama, Sam estaba profundamente dormido cuando escucho un leve ruido de uñas rascando sobre la madera, pensando que podría ser Hércules en el porche salió a ver qué es lo que lo tenía tan inquieto. Pero al salir afuera se dio cuenta que no había nada allí y es mas a lo lejos podía divisar al perro durmiendo justo al lado de unos autos viejos.

 _A de ser mi imaginación_ –Se consoló pensando que quizás esta vez había comido mucho antes de irse a la cama, cuando estaba por darse por darse la vuelta para volver a la comodidad de su cama, escucho un gruñido a lo lejos, mas allá de cerca de madera que dividía la propiedad de una pequeña arboleda para luego dar comienzo un bosque el cual se le prohibió rotundamente adentrarse en él, y tan rápido como llego el ruido se fue, como si solo hubiese sido una invención de su mente.

-Parece que no dormiste nada –Estudio el rostro de su hermano pequeño con forme engullía una tira de beicon.

-Al parecer roncas mucho –Mintió con facilidad tratando de desviar la atención y para ser sincero, no pudo dormir en toda la noche ya que cada vez que estaba a punto de caer dormido escuchaba los gruñidos y el rascar de uñas sobre la madera.

-No serás tú el que ronca tan fuerte que tú mismo te despiertas, he leído que suele pasar –Molesto a Sam, ya extrañaba meterse con él por cualquier simple cosa.

-Deberíamos de llamar a la prensa y el nuevo titular seria "Dean Winchester ha leído algo más allá de una revista porno" –Salió corriendo después de soltar aquello.

-Vuelve aquí mocoso –Grito oyendo de fondo la risa del niño.

Después de pasar un buen rato vacilando con Dean, Sam se pasó casi toda la mañana tratando de descifrar que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo, más de una vez se planteó la posibilidad de un espíritu aunque por qué razón estaría siendo atormentado por el espíritu de un perro y además la casa de Bobby como sus alrededores estaban protegidos contra cualquier criatura sobrenatural que pudiera existir, así que rápidamente descarto la opción del espíritu dejándole nuevamente en el principio sin saber si contarles a John y a Dean, quizás pensarían que se estaba comportando como un bebe haciendo un drama por una simple paranoia, después de todo el vivir dos años con el cazador más paranoico de todos tiene que dejar algo de eso en ti.

Decidió mejor no contarles nada por ahora o hasta que las cosas empeoraran, aunque no creyó que eso pudiera pasar.

Nuevamente se vio despierto por un ruido extraño, un gruñido para ser más exactos pero a diferencia de la noche anterior esta vez el ruido no provenía de afuera sino justo al pie de su cama. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo dejando así toda su piel con los bellos erizados, echando un vistazo a la cama donde Dean dormía vio que este estaba profundamente dormido sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Sam escucho como fuertes pisadas se aproximaban a su cama, el rallar de las uñas sobre la madera era algo insoportable casi enloquecedor, las pisadas se detuvieron a escasos centímetros de su lado y cuando pensó que la criatura se le lanzaría encima las luces de la habitación se encendieron, mostrando la habitación sin nada más que Dean y a John al lado de la puerta con la mano sobre el interruptor.

-¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? ¿Estás bien Sammy?–Pregunto un poco preocupado por la palidez de su hijo menor.

Sam miro a John y luego al suelo justo donde se suponía que estaba el perro, pero ya no había rastro de él y la madera se veía sin ningún rasguño, todo completamente normal pero entonces porqué su corazón latía tan apresurado como si nada estuviese bien.

-¿Sam estas bien? – Pregunto nuevamente.

-¿Papá, qué ocurre? – Dijo Dean entre bostezos siendo despertado por la voz de su padre la cual había subido a una octava de preocupación.

-Creo que Sam no se siente bien.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto alarmado mientras veía bien el rostro pálido de su hermano. Maldiciéndose internamente por estar dormido mientras su hermano menor la estaba pasando mal.

-Es…toy bi...en –Aclarándose la garganta trato de no hablar tan entrecortadamente -Fue solo una pesadilla, creo…

-¿Por qué _crees_? –Pregunto Dean.

-Mmm es que soñé que había un perro al pie de la cama y creo que era uno de esos sueños en los que crees que es la realidad y cuando te despiertas sigues un poco perdido –Eso debió ser lo que ocurrió, un mal sueño nada más o eso es lo que quería creerse.

-Sabes que nada puede entrar en esta casa, estas a salvo aquí Sam, solo fue un mal sueño no te preocupes ¿De acuerdo? –Lo trato de tranquilizar John mientras revisaba las líneas de sal, solo por si acaso.

-Vale, volveré a dormir –Se recostó sobre la almohada y trato que el sueño llegase a él pero no sucedía nada.

-Cuando eras pequeño y no podías dormir siempre venias a pedir asilo en mi cama y todos tus miedos desaparecían y caías dormido minutos después –Dijo Dean, dejando esa posibilidad a la mesa solo por si Sam lo necesitaba.

Sam por su parte lo medito unos segundos –Como tu dijiste eso era cuando era pequeño y ya no lo soy, creo que dentro de unos minutos volveré a dormir –Dijo fingiendo un bostezo mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración como si estuviese dormido pero a diferencia de lo que quería aparentar paso toda la noche restante con los ojos bien abierto, temeroso de cerrar los parpados y volver a verlo nuevamente; y así fue como lo recibió la mañana sin haber dormido más de 10 minutos por miedo a lo que vería.

-Buenos días – Dijo mientras arrastraba los pies escaleras abajo.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Si –Aunque su cara demostraba lo contrario por el cansancio inminente.

-Vale si tú lo dices –Dijo Dean no creyéndole ni un ápice.

-¿Dónde está pa…John? – Se corrigió rápidamente sintiendo que aún no era tiempo.

-Fue a conseguir algo al pueblo a algo así escuche y dijo que volvería para el almuerzo.

Una hora después del almuerzo, John aparco frente a la casa de Bobby bajando con un pequeño paquete que contenía lo que se había propuesto conseguir para Sammy.

-¿Estás seguro que este chunche funciona? –Dean examino detenidamente el pequeño atrapa sueños que colgaba de su mano, dándole una mirada un poco escéptica.

-Al parecer su fama le precede y no perdemos nada con intentar –La noche anterior cuando fue a revisar que todo estuviese en orden, al encender la luz del cuarto de los chicos, lo dejo muy preocupado la imagen de miedo y vulnerabilidad que mostraba su hijo menor.

El dichoso atrapa sueños pendía del cabezal de la cama de Sam y era más inútil que creer en los unicornios, hace dos días que John había ido al pueblo y consiguió esa cosa la cual cuentan que ahuyenta tus pesadillas y te permite dormir tranquilo, bueno eso es una farsa.

Dos noches de no lograr dormir están pasando su factura hasta el punto de llegar a soñar despierto, ya no solo eran los sonidos sino que también más de una vez fue sorprendido mirando al patio o a algún alrededor del lugar donde aparentemente no había nada más interesante que la hierba creciendo, pero el si podía ver algo más allá de los árboles, pero tan pronto como llegaba la imagen se desvanecía, cosa que le hacía creer que estaba volviéndose loco y su alucinación favorita era un enorme perro y al parecer solo visible para él.

Para la cuarta noche de pesadillas y nada de paz mental, decidió mandar el orgullo a la mierda y se abrió camino hacia la cama de Dean, tratando por todos los medios de no despertar al susodicho dormido, lentamente levanto las cobijas y se metió bajo ellas, pegándose al costado de su hermano y aunque pareciese mentira sintió un poco de alivio y un viejo sentimiento muy parecido a la seguridad. Esa noche no hubo pesadillas recurrentes ni ruidos, simplemente se concentró en el sonido de la respiración acompasada de Dean.

Dean estaba dormido cuando sintió un lado de su cama hundiéndose para luego sentir que algo o mejor dicho alguien se pegaba a su costado.

 _Vaya que eres testarudo_ –Sonrió de medio lado mientras le pasaba un brazo por encima a Sam, tal y como en los viejos tiempos, viendo lo pequeño que era su hermano, deseo que se quedara así para poder cuidarlo siempre.

Sam se despertó temprano esa mañana, había una voz en su cabeza que no se callaba, simplemente repetía una y otra vez una misma frase " _No dejes que te atrape_ ".

Estaba decidido, cree que es el momento para decirles a John y a Dean lo que sucede, al parecer él pensó que todo se calmaría y no era necesario alarmar a nadie pero todo se salió de control y sinceramente ahora le cuesta distinguir que es real y que no.

Estaba en la cocina pensando como les contaría sin que se alarmaran, mientras oía la voz rebotando en su cabeza, de pronto volvió a escuchar un fuerte gruñido y pasos como las últimas noches pero ahora se escuchaban desde la escalera. Con forme descendía la criatura su cercanía era más y más enloquecedora. Sam decidió actuar rápido y tomo un cuchillo de la pileta de platos y se escondió detrás de la mesa de comedor, al cabo de unos segundos las gruñidos se escuchaban al lado suyo lo que lo obligo a salir de su escondite a enfrentar lo que fuera que lo estuviera atormentando, grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con un enorme perro negro casi tan grande como la mesa, con los ojos rojos y afilados dientes cubiertos de sangre, la criatura avanzo con paso decidido hacia él y ahí fue cuando supo lo que tenía que hacer, Sam se abalanzo sobre el perro y le hundió el cuchillo en el abdomen viendo como el animal se echaba lentamente hacia atrás y caía en un lastimero gruñido.

 _Si sangra puede morir_ –Se repitió como como un mantra mientras avanzaba nuevamente hacia la criatura para darle fin a su existencia. Estaba a punto de dejar caer el cuchillo cuando su mano fue retenida por John quien lo miraba horrorizado.

-¿Qué has hecho? –Miraba horrorizado.

-No, déjame. La criatura tiene que morir –Dijo mientras intentaba zafarse para apoderarse nuevamente del cuchillo, el cual había resbalado debajo de la mesa.

-¿Qué has hecho Sam? –Volvió a repetir el patriarca Winchester mientras zarandeaba a su hijo menor en busca de alguna respuesta razonable -Has matado a tu hermano.

-¿De qué hablas esa cosa no es Dean? No lo ves, ese es el maldito perro que me ha estado atormentando todo este tiempo –Gritaba desesperado.

John no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba Sam pero sonaba totalmente desquiciado, razón que le hizo llevar su mano a la frente del niño – ¡Estas ardiendo! –Dijo mientras miraba claramente todo el escenario salido de alguna película de terror lo cual le recordó que mientras el peleaba con Sam, su hijo mayor se desangraba en el suelo, soltando a Sam corrió donde se encontraba Dean en un charco de su propia sangre; rápidamente agarro su propia camisa para hacer presión sobre la herida y evitar que Dean perdiese más sangre.

 _ **Has matado a tu hermano**_ –Sam miraba horrorizado la escena ante él, sus manos estaban cubiertas de la sangre de su hermano, lo había matado.

-¡SAM!, reacciona tenemos que llevar a tu hermano al hospital –John tomo a Dean en brazos mientras trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Sam el cual parecía darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y estaba más horrorizado que John mismo.

" _No dejes que te atrape_ " –Volvió a susurrar la voz en su cabeza.

 _Tengo que huir –_ Pensó mientras echaba a correr a la arboleda ignorando los gritos de John de fondo, su mente estaba nublada y no podía pensar con claridad o quizás no quisiera pensar en la barbarie que había cometido. Solo corrió hasta sentir que ya no pertenecía a ningún lado.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Singer, John no sabía qué hacer, por un lado estaba Dean desangrándose lentamente en sus brazos y por el otro estaba Sam, y por más que lo deseara no se podía dividirse en dos he irse a ayudar a cada uno de sus hijos, en cambio decidió actuar como un cazador en vez de un padre y en una caza siempre hay que cuidar de los heridos antes que nada. No supo en que momento cargo con Dean al coche lo único que sabía es que si no se movía, Dean moriría, cuando ya iba rumbo al hospital tomo su teléfono y marco a Singer sin obtener contestación alguna.

 _Maldición Bobby_ –De la cólera estuvo a punto de lanzar el teléfono por la ventana hasta que otra opción vino a su mente.

Marco con los dedos temblorosos mientras trataba de mantener su mirada fija en la carretera, lo último que necesitaba era estrellarse contra otro coche o algún árbol –Arthur necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito que vayas a casa de Bobby y… -John trato de contarle a Arthur todo lo ocurrido sin llegar a desesperarse para poder ser bien entendido aunque ni el mismo sabe qué fue lo que sucedió a ciencia cierta.

-No te preocupes ya misma Matthew y yo nos dirigimos hacia allá, Sam estará en buenas manos. Por el momento solo preocúpate por Dean.

-Gracias –La llamada finalizo y John se dedicó a llegar lo más rápido al dichoso hospital.

 _Resiste Dean solo aguanta un poco más por favor, no te atrevas a dejarme_ –Dijo en voz alta mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla derecha.

 _Que empiece la cacería_ –Arthur se enfundo la 9mm cuando hubo llegado con Matt a la propiedad de Singer, decidiendo que sería lo mejor separarse así Matthew no sufriría por ver el final de esta caza.

 **NA: Debo confesarles que me comí la cabeza escribiendo este capítulo y además logre escribir ¡11 paginas Word! (todo un logro) jeje. Así que espero que haya sido de su agrado y ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capi, saludos.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	16. Nada es como lo vemos

**Capítulo 16**

Siempre pensó que el bosque era un lugar tranquilo y casi mágico, había tanta vida en él que era imposible no sentirse pequeño ante tanta variedad de vida, pero cuando estas solo y desorientado las cosas cambian, el tiempo sigue su curso y entre más te adentras en esas profundidades verdosas cada silueta de cada árbol termina siendo algo amenazador y si no tienes cuidado cada paso que das podría ser tu muerte.

Sam se encontraba tan perdido que no sabía ni por donde iba, solo sabía que tenía que escapar de ese maldito bosque como diera lugar o ese sería el último lugar que pise, él sabía que la criatura seguía tras él aunque hace un buen rato dejó de escucharla, quizás fuese para darle tiempo de tomar aire y luego retomar aquello que ya parecería un juego siniestro, él sabía que solo tenía que mantenerse fuera del alcance de ese perro negro y todo saldría bien.

Cansado de su loca carrera se detuvo recostándose contra un árbol, rezando para que su cuerpo no decida ceder a las tentaciones del agotamiento, necesitaba seguir. Cerrando sus párpados se concentró en el silencio del bosque y la suave brisa que corría por él, podía sentir su corazón y sus pulmones calmarse por unos instantes por eso cuando abrió los párpados se sintió un poco mejor y no como si su cuerpo fuese a colapsar. Estaba a punto de seguir avanzando cuando escucho un fuerte gruñido nada natural que lo dejó con la sangre helada.

 _Esta aquí_ -Pensó mientras corría lo más fuerte que sus cortas piernas le permitieron.

Podía oírlo claramente cada vez más cerca de él, sabía que si no pensaba una manera de salir de su radar no la contaría. Corrió y corrió hasta sentir sus pulmones casi quemar, pensó que esos serían sus últimos momentos en este mundo o eso fue hasta que escucho un río cercano y supo que esa sería su única salvación.

 _Vivir o morir, todo o nada_ -Pensó mientras corría hacia un pequeño acantilado y sin dudarlo salto.

La caída no era la parte difícil sino lograr salir de esas correntadas antes de terminar ahogándose, más de una vez estuvo a punto de hundirse para nunca salir pero sin saber qué había algo que no lo dejaba rendirse así que siguió tratando de nadar hasta alguna roca que lo ayudará a llegar a la orilla, en su afán de buscar algo a lo que sujetarse se estrelló contra unas rocas que le sirvieron para llegar a la orilla, ¿lo malo?, la correntada era tan fuerte que al estrellarse en dichas rocas se golpeó el costado logrando escuchar algo romperse, quizás una costilla o dos por como dolía.

Los minutos parecían horas y el simple hecho de salir del agua lo dejó totalmente agotado casi tentándolo a quedarse dormido a la orilla del río.

 _Vamos Sam, muévete o morirás_ -Se dijo a si mismo mientras le castañeaban los dientes, el frío era insoportable.

 _Deben de ser muy fuertes las_ _alucinaciones_ -Pensó Arthur mientras observaba el obvio rastro de pistas que iba dejando el chiquillo en su infernal huida.

El rastro lo llevó al pequeño acantilado, viendo que ese era el fin de las pisadas supuso que el chico tuvo que haber saltado al río.

 _¡Genial, ahora tendré que dar toda la puta vuelta!_ -Vociferaba a la nada, maldiciendo que todo se estuviera complicando, el plan inicial era ser el buen samaritano y darle una mano a John, buscando al descarriado chico y luego pegarle un tiró y largarse de ese maldito lugar, esperando ver la devastación en el rostro del cazador pero en cambio ahora tendría que tomar su valioso tiempo para darle una verdadera búsqueda, ya se las cobraría cuando lo encontrase al fin y al cabo el destino de ese chico ya está marcado y nada ni nadie podrá revertirlo.

El timbre de su teléfono lo sacó de la neblina de odio y maldiciones en la que se vio sumido, echando un vistazo vio que el número que llamaba era el de Winchester.

 _Maldición, ahora te jodes John_ -Apagó el teléfono y se lo guardo en un bolsillo de la chaqueta, mientras tanto buscaba una manera de bajar y buscar por cualquier orilla, rezando que el chico estuviese cerca y lo más importante, vivo.

John estaba desesperado, no lograba obtener noticias sobre el estado de Dean y mucho menos lograba hacer contacto con Carver.

 _¡Qué mierda sucede!_ -Gruño por lo bajo mientras seguía caminando de un lado al otro.

-¿Señor Winchester? -Pregunto un joven doctor.

-Soy yo, ¿Cómo está mi hijo? –En dos zancadas rápidas llego al lado del doctor rezando por todos los medios que su preocupación fuese en vano.

-No se preocupe señor Winchester, su hijo se encuentra bien al parecer fue una herida limpia, en este momento lo estamos trasladando a una habitación –Hizo una pausa para que el padre del paciente tomara todo claramente -En unos minutos vendrá una enfermera a decirle el número de habitación.

-Gracias doctor -Por lo menos un problema menos.

Diez minutos después una enfermera vino a acompañarlo al cuarto donde se encontraba Dean.

 _Genial, Dean amará esto_ –Bufo al mirar las coloridas paredes del ala de pediatría. Deteniéndose frente a la habitación número 70 donde se encontraba Dean, su hijo estaba dormido seguramente por los sedantes y por dicha no se veía tan mal como él lo imaginaba, simplemente estaba más pálido de lo normal. Sintiendo un gran alivio se tomó unos minutos para procesar todo lo que había ocurrido hace menos de dos horas.

Dean estaba empezando a despertar aunque todavía no se atrevía a abrir los párpados, ¿qué había pasado? Lo último que se acordaba era bajar por algo de comida y le parece que Sam estaba en la cocina pero luego nada. Sabía que no podía esconderse para siempre detrás de sus párpados, así que sin más remedio empezó a parpadear lentamente para lograr enfocar el mundo que le rodeaba. -Pa... pá -Diablos su garganta se sentía tan reseca.

-Dean ¿cómo te sientes? -Pregunto mientras tomaba la jarra que se encontraba en la mesita cerca de la cama para llenar el vaso de agua -Aquí, bebe un poco.

-Gracias -Su garganta ya no se sentía tan en carne viva -¿Qué pa...so?

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? –Quizás sería lo mejor ir suave con Dean sin llegar a ser su típico brusco y soltarle todo de una. Sí, eso sería lo mejor.

¿Lo último que recordaba?, su mente se sentía vacía pero sin lugar a dudas había algo oculto muy en el fondo arañando por salir... quizás algo que hiciera falta allí mismo...

 _¡Sam! Oh Dios, Sammy_

-Dean cálmate -Intento detener a su hijo que estaba más que decidido a arrancarse la intravenosa y echarse a andar como si hace no mucho hubiese sido admitido de emergencia.

-¡Que me calme! ¿Tú quieres que me calme? –Las imágenes venían a su mente por si solas, Sam en estado de pánico, cuchillo en mano, siendo apuñalado por su hermanito, todo esto era una completa locura y ¿dónde estaba Sammy?

-Dean...

-No papá, no puedo calmarme así como si nada después de lo ocurrido.

-Te entiendo Dean, no sé qué pudo pasar para Sam hiciera eso...

-Cállate, ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar que Sammy lo hizo a propósito -Si su padre pensaba en algo como eso podría irse olvidando de Sam y de él ya que no pasaría ni un minuto cerca de alguien que diga ser su padre y piense estupideces como esas -Ese no era el, bueno si lo era pero no lo habitual.

-Hijo cálmate que no te estoy entendiendo nada -Se sentó en la silla junto a la cama cuando vio que Dean ya no intentaría salir huyendo de esa habitación -Y mira como me hablas que aun puedo ponerte sobre mis rodillas.

-Lo siento -Ante la dura mirada de su padre no hubo manera de no sentirse regañado -Lo que quiero decirte es que Sam estaba actuando como si estuviese en plena cacería y lo único que hizo fue defenderse.

-¿Pero de qué?, dudo mucho que te viera como una amenaza –Para John nada tenía sentido, a no ser que se tratase de una posesión pero eso serio imposible.

-Creo que no era a mí a quien veía –La forma en la que Sam lo observaba era algo así como un ciervo segado por los faros, miedo seria la palabra ideal.

" _La criatura tiene que morir"_

" _¿De qué hablas esa cosa no es Dean? No lo ves, ese es el maldito perro que me ha estado atormentando todo este tiempo."_

Después de meditarlo unos segundos cayo en cuenta a lo que realmente se refería Sam entre balbuceos frénicos -El perro -Murmuro más para sí mismo que para Dean pero siempre fue escuchado.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Hércules en esto? -Pregunto más que confundido, se supone que el delirante tendría que ser él y no su padre.

-No Hércules, me refiero a lo que Sam decía, él hablaba algo sobre una criatura y un perro pero no es como si hubiese tenido tiempo para pedir aclaraciones, maldición.

-Diablos, no entiendo nada... solo dile que entre y que explique qué ocurrió –Todo tenía que tener una explicación y solo esperaba que Sammy no se hubiese hecho bolas pensando que quizás él lo debe de estas odiando ahora mismo. Sin importar lo que pase ahora o en un futuro, jamás podría odiar a su hermano.

-Él no está aquí Dean.

-Bueno entonces llámalo y me lo pasas -Estaba desesperándose de esta situación.

-Hijo...

La mirada en el rostro de su padre le decía que nada bueno estaba por venir -¿Papá? ¿Dónde está Sammy?

-No sé -Suspiro con cansancio como si hubiese envejecido años en solo minutos -Cuándo estaba por llevarte al hospital, Sam salió corriendo por la puerta de atrás y... diablos no pude hacer nada, te juro que quise ir por él pero tú estabas desangrándote en mis brazos...yo -Su garganta se cerró ante el nudo de emociones que se acumulaban por dentro.

-Te creo y sé que no tuvo que ser fácil para ti, papá... -Sabía que tenía que preguntarlo pero también sabía que no le gustaría para nada la respuesta -¿Dónde exactamente está mi hermano?, mira que no nos podemos permitir que esto suceda nuevamente, es decir acabamos de recuperarlo.

-Yo… el…supongo que en el bosque –Eso fue todo lo que tuvo que decir para que la extraña calma que estaba teniendo Dean se fuese al carajo.

Dean sintió que la sangre se le helada, su hermano menor estaba solo en el bosque, posiblemente asustado y en los peores escenarios herido. Sin darse cuenta empezó a hiperventilar y todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso, la voz de su padre sonaba distante pero se distinguía claramente la preocupación, pero ¿por qué se preocupaba por él? Debería de preocuparse por Sam, no por él.

Y de pronto todo a su alrededor se volvió negro siendo su último pensamiento su hermano menor. Su Sammy.

John caminaba de un lado al otro, montando guardia fuera de la habitación de su hijo, esperando que el doctor saliera para verificar la condición de este.

-Señor Winchester…

-¿Cómo esta Dean?

-Fue un ataque de pánico, en este momento se encuentra durmiendo y además le suministre un sedante para que pueda descansar ya que puede verse bien pero perdió mucha sangre y su cuerpo necesita mucho reposo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estará dormido?

-Por lo menos de una horas.

-De nuevo gracias doc.

Nuevamente trato de llamar a Carver pero esta vez salía totalmente fuera de señal, cambiando de opción decidió seguir buscando la manera de comunicarse con el chatarrero quien después de la llamada número 30 al fin cogió el teléfono.

-Con un demonio, Bobby –No sabía si alegrarse o maldecirlo por no escuchar el maldito teléfono -¿Por qué diablos no contestabas?

-Hola a ti también Johnny ¿Qué sucede? –Al principio trato de ignorar las llamadas pero cuando la insistencia de Winchester no se detenía, sabía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

-Para empezar Dean está en el hospital ya que fue apuñalado por un desquiciado Sammy quien huyó hacia el bosque mientras murmuraba algo sobre un perro y Carver lo está buscando mientras yo busco quien pueda quedarse con Dean –Finalizo lo ocurrido escuchando un " _Winchester idiota_ " y el respectivo tono de una llamada finalizada.

Media hora después Bobby irrumpió en la habitación de hospital donde John estaba intentando comunicarse con alguien por teléfono.

-Mueve tu maldito trasero y vamos a buscar al chico, Winchester idiota.

-¿Disculpa? –Hablo tratando de no perder los estribos.

-De que otra forma podría llamarte después de lo que hiciste –Bufo mientras caminaba hacia la cama de Dean.

-No sé lo que estés pensando, Singer –Gruño conforme tomaba una pose defensiva –Pero esta vez yo no tuve nada que ver con lo ocurrido.

-Quizás no directamente pero si eres lo suficientemente idiota para confiarle la vida de tu hijo a tu peor enemigo. Carver está más loco que una cabra, es tan inestable que es un peligro para sí mismo.

-¿De qué hablas? –Dijo abriendo los ojos cómicamente por lo que el chatarrero decía.

-Para nadie es un secreto que la muerte de su hijo mayor lo destruyó mentalmente, el hombre solo funciona humanamente posible por su otro hijo –Comento el chatarrero, enviando una mirada recriminatoria hacia su amigo.

-Bueno sabes que después de lo que ocurrido con Andy trate de mantenerme lo más lejos posible – Bobby era la única persona a parte de Arthur que conocía realmente la historia tal y como había pasado, de hecho el chatarrero nunca lo juzgo ya que según este era algo inevitable, aunque a su juicio si era evitable -No es que esté buscando escusas sobre la situación pero estos dos años perdidos en quién sabe dónde y sin recuerdos de lo ocurrido confunde tu buen juicio –John camino hacia la ventana recostándose sobre la pared, viendo como sus malas acciones siempre terminan jodiendo a personas inocentes.

-Realmente no te culpo de esto, simplemente es… es inevitable no ponerse sobreprotector con el niño –Después de todo puede que Winchester fuese impulsivo, un poco idiota y de un carácter de mierda pero nunca seria tachado como mal padre –También me alegro que Dean esté bien.

Oficialmente ese había sido todo el momento de corazón a corazón que tendrían en un buen tiempo, quizás años -No lo entiendo, si tan desquiciado esta porqué te involucras con él o porqué dejas que Sam se junte con Matthew.

-Yo le ayudo brindándole información con algunas cacerías y con respecto a Matthew, los hijos no tienen que pagar por los errores de sus padres. El chico es buena persona y Sam necesitaba...

-Creo que pondré esas líneas en una tarjeta -Interrumpió Joshua que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

-¿Quién es este? –Cuestiono el Winchester mayor, analizando detenidamente al nuevo visitante.

-Soy Jo...

-Sí, sí, a nadie le importa quién eres –Interrumpió sin más al otro cazador, dejándole con gran satisfacción con la palabra en la boca- John, este soquete es tu nuevo servicio de niñera así que andando, no hay tiempo que perder.

Viendo la duda en la mirada de John, decidió aclarar un poco las cosas –Mira Johnny, es un poco idiota pero es de confianza y lo creas o no es el tío favorito número dos de Sammy –Oh si, la mirada de Joshua era digna de una fotografía.

-Lo que tu digas Singer, mientras a ti te haga feliz –Agrego Joshua entre sarcástico y quizás un poco celoso.

-Vale, gusto en conocerte –Estrecho la mano del cazador restándole importancia al pique infantil que se jalaban esos dos -Cuida de Dean y mantennos informados si algo sucede.

-Los dos cazadores salieron por la puerta dejando a un Joshua totalmente perdido y viendo que había sido engañado nuevamente por el chatarrero.

 _Puffs niñera, con un demonio Bobby esta me las cobro._

Ya estando en marcha, John pisaba el acelerador como si su vida dependiese de ello y no era para poco, él había jurado sobre la tumba de su amada Mary, cuidar de lo único que le quedaba de su antigua vida, sus hijos. Y mira como cumple su palabra.

 _¡Dios!, soy una mierda de padre_ -Pensaba conforme apretaba el volante logrando poner sus nudillos blancos.

-Por Dios, Bobby. Acaso no tienes un auto mejor que está viejo cacharra –Se quejaba sintiendo que no habían avanzado nada.

-Si lo que pides es un auto bala te aviso que aún no los han construido, y deja de ser tan idiota que el que nos estrellemos no ayudará a ninguno de tus muchachos.

-Tienes razón, simplemente no veo la hora de llegar donde Sammy y averiguar de una vez por todas lo que tiene que ver Carver en todo esto.

-Ahora que lo pienso, tu dijiste que Sam parecía fuera de foco y al parecer veía un perro -Comentó el chatarrero esperando que John asintiera con la cabeza para poder continuar -Y para ser exactos ¿cuándo fue que inicio todo eso?

-Hace aproximadamente unos 5 días.

-Me atrevería a decir que fue justo cuando Carver empezó a hacer su aparición –Ironizo el chatarrero viendo venir lo que ya ambos cazadores intuían.

-¡Mierda!

-¿Qué?

-Hace unos días el me pidió que lo acompañará a una sal y quema, estando allí abordo el tema de Andy y extrañamente me exoneró de toda culpa, luego fuimos a tu casa para curarlo por una herida y… -Fue interrumpido por Bobby.

-Y no me digas ¿lo dejaste solo? -Habló con ironía mientras se masajeaba la frente.

John gimió ante el hecho tan obvio -¿Bolsa hexagonal?

-La mejor opción sería esa, y no quieres saber la peor –Musito recordando todas las cosas malas que se ocultan en sus tantos libros de lo sobrenatural y no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el hecho de pensar que una de esas tanta cosas estuviese atormentando a su chico.

-Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta cuando ponga mis manos sobre el –Dijo el patriarca Winchester.

-Ponte a la cola -Gruñó Bobby.

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la propiedad de Singer y mucho menos porque John conducía como desquiciado lo cual fue un milagro que la policía no los hubiese detenido.

-Yo buscaré en la casa lo que sea que ese desgraciado haya escondido, mientras tanto tú adelántate y síguele el rastro al chico –Dijo Bobby y por primera vez John acato una orden sin queja alguna.

-De acuerdo.

Bobby entró en la casa e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la habitación de Sammy, rebusco entre los cajones y estantes sin lograr dar con la bolsa.

 _¡Maldición!_ -Estaba frustrado y sin saber dónde más buscar, mientras pensaba decidió sentarse sobre la cama, quitándose su tan inseparable gorra y se frotaba la cabeza - _Bobby Singer eres un idiota_ -Como si hubiese sido picado por un alacrán se puso en pie y volteo el pequeño colchón donde inmediatamente dio con la pequeña pero no por eso peligrosa bolsa hexagonal.

Sin demora alguna le prendió fuego al dichoso elemento viendo como unas pequeñas chispas salían, el encantamiento había sido roto.

 _Bueno manos a la obra_ -Cogiendo su rifle se dispuso a alcanzar a John antes que este pudiese perder los estribos y cometer una locura.

Lo que sucedió fue muy extraño, tanto que se detuvo en su loca carrera, de la nada sintió como si una venda hubiese sido quitada de sus sentidos, era como si hubiese estado durmiendo todos estos días y por supuesto el sueño a vivir era una completa pesadilla. Ya no había gruñidos ni el miedo inminente, hasta la sensación de paranoia se había esfumado y ahora solo quedaba el cansancio y el dolor. Sentía que su cuerpo estaba a punto de colapsar y no era para menos, después de todo lo ocurrido su cuerpo y mente cedieron al cansancio. Y así permaneció un gran rato, quedando completamente indefenso y sin fuerzas para levantarse o correr cuando el principal causante de sus problemas se acercaba con paso decidido y arma en mano.

-No sabes cuánto esfuerzo me has dado, niño -Arthur miro el cuerpo tendido en la tierra y por instinto le dio una patada para ver si todavía pertenecía a este mundo, obteniendo un leve gemido que lo hizo satisfecho de su ardua búsqueda.

La patada que Arthur le propinó fue a dar justo en las costillas, agravando aún más el dolor y trayéndolo de vuelta a la conciencia. Levemente empezó a abrir los párpados, la luz era casi segadora exceptuando por la gran silueta de un hombre frente a él.

-Pa... pá -Grazno, sintiendo su cuerpo caliente y pesado, sin fuerzas siquiera para levantar la cabeza y echarle un mejor vistazo al hombre.

Arthur río seco y sin nada de humor -Hoy no, niño.

¿Si ese tipo no era John entonces quién era?

-No es nada personal, simplemente es un ajuste de cuentas y si quieres que te sea sincero, me agradaste niño pero es hora de hacer sufrir a tu padre y no hay mejor manera para hacer sufrir a un hombre que quitarle algo que ama -Dijo mientras levantaba el arma y apuntaba al pecho de Sam, su dedo se doblaba ferozmente sobre el gatillo haciendo que este retrocediera lentamente.

-¡Papá! -Grito Matthew al presenciar la escena que se daba frente a sus ojos y no se podía creer-¿Qué haces? Baja el arma.

-Matthew, esto no será bonito así que mejor vete, no quiero que veas esto –Decía como quien no quiere que su hijo vea un programa indebido.

-¿Ver qué? A mi padre matando a mi amigo, ¿qué sucede contigo? -Hablaba conforme se acercaba lentamente al lado de Sam quien estando consciente aún no era capaz de entender que sucedía en torno a él.

-Pagarle con la misma moneda a Winchester -Decía sin algún atisbo de soltar el arma o sin dejar de apuntar a Sam.

-¿De qué hablas papá? ¿Y qué tiene que ver John con todo esto?

-Él es el hijo del asesino de tu hermano -Grito de manera inestable.

John Winchester el asesino de su hermano, no, lo ocurrido con Andy fue un accidente.

-Lo ocurrido fue algo imprevisto e inevitable, estas mal y lo estas pagando con la persona menos adecuada –Dijo dando unos pasos más cerca de Sam para así quedar frente a su padre -Por favor baja el arma o me veré obligado a hacer algo que no quiero -Sacando su arma, apuntó a su padre quien lo vio con algo de incredulidad y burla.

-¿Matarías a tu viejo, por un simple mocoso?

-Haré lo que sea necesario para detenerte -No había vacilación en su voz y mucho menos cuando le disparo a Arthur quien cayó a escasos pasos agarrándose el brazo.

Sin tiempo que perder Matthew guardo su arma y tomó a Sam en brazos mientras hacía la carrera de su vida, escuchando de fondo una ola de maldiciones y juramentos de su padre.

-¡MALDITA SEA, VUELVE AQUÍ! -Gritaba Arthur, siguiéndoles los pasos a escasos metros.

Huir por el bosque no es tan fácil como lo pintan en las películas y mucho menos si cargas contigo el cuerpo de alguien más, por dicha Sam todavía era pequeño para su edad. Estaba tan preocupado por huir de su desquiciado padre que no se percató que había una raíz justo al frente y por desgracia terminó enredado en ella, haciéndolo caer y rodar con Sam colina abaja.

Sam gimió ante la inesperada caída que empeoro aún más su precaria condición.

-Sam, Sammy ¿me escuchas? -Intento levantar al niño antes que su padre acortara la poca distancia que los separaba.

-Du...ele -Habló a miles costos mientras recibía una imagen de un segundo Matthew frente a él.

-Lo siento -El mismo había creado esto, si solamente hubiese puesto cuidado por donde iba, Sam no estaría más lastimado y él no se hubiese torcido el tobillo -Vamos enano, tienes ponerte en pie, yo... -Se quedó callado cuando escucho las fuertes pisadas de su padre -¡Corre Sam! -Grito sabiendo que ya no contaban con tiempo suficiente.

Sam no puso si fue el instinto por vivir o la preocupación en la voz de Matthew, que lo hizo hacer el esfuerzo de ponerse en pie para poder aunque fuese arrastrarse fuera de ese condenado bosque.

Con tan mala suerte para ambos, no hubo tiempo ni siquiera para pensar por qué lado huir cuando la presencia de Arthur se hizo inmediata, viendo su objetivo quien le devolvió la mirada como un ciervo asustado.

-Hasta aquí llegaste -Dijo Arthur y apretó el gatillo.

Todo fue tan rápido como la misma bala que había sido disparada, cuando Arthur disparo lo hizo teniendo su objetivo en la mira pero nunca imagino que su hijo se metería en medio del mocoso, recibiendo el tiro mortal.

-No, no, no, nooo -Gritaba histérico al ver el cuerpo de su hijo sin vida, cubriendo el del chico quien debería ser el que recibiera esa bala -¿Qué has hecho?

Arthur corrió hacia Matthew y lo tomó en brazos mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba con desesperación, rogando ya sea al cielo o al infierno que esto no fuese real, pero él sabía que lo era, era tan real como el odio palpable que sentía no sólo hacia John sino hacia el hijo de este, el causante de la muerte de su hijo.

Depositando suavemente a Matthew sobre el suelo, se acercó al chico y lo levantó por el pelo viendo con gran placer como gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-¿De qué sufres? Si tú fuiste el causante de todo esto. ¡Maldita sea, cállate! -Grito mientras lo zarandeaba por el cabello al ver como el niño lloraba más.

-Por fa...vor –Gimió Sam.

-¡Por favor! ¡¿Por favor qué?! -Lo tiro al suelo mientras le encestaba una que otra patada, dejando a Sam retorciéndose en el suelo justo al lado del cuerpo de su amigo.

-Ya bas...ta -Rogó después de un ataque de tos que lo dejó vomitando sangre -No...más

En ese momento Arthur miro al Winchester menor, agonizante de dolor y por un leve momento sintió algo de lástima y quizás muy remotamente culpa por lo que estaba haciendo pero al mirar el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo, los sentimientos de odio y venganza renacían como una llamarada.

Poniéndose en cuclillas tomo al niño por el cuello de la camisa -Lamento que tuvieras que ser hijo de John Winchester -Musitó Arthur lo suficiente alto para ser escuchado por Sam.

Minutos después por todo el bosque resonó un único disparo y luego no hubo más que un silencio ensordecedor.

 **Gracias por leer.**


	17. Toma mi mano

**Capítulo 17**

El sonido del bosque no era el del típico piar de las aves o el aullido de algún animal, en cambio se podía escuchar claramente el sonido de un llanto de dolor por parte de un padre por su hijo amado. Eso fue lo que llamo la atención de John, después de lograr localizar la dirección de los lamentos se puso en marcha sospechando que allí encontraría algo más que simple lamento.

John Winchester muy pocas veces a lo largo de su vida había sentido un profundo miedo, de hecho las veces eran contadas.

La primera había sido cuando estuvo en la guerra, nunca había visto tanta carnicería y sufrimiento en un solo lugar. La crueldad del ser humano no tenía límite ni piedad alguna.  
La segunda había sido casi tan dolorosa como recibir un balazo o peor, viendo como un hombre de tu batallón es volado en miles pedazos. Aquella noche tan viva en su memoria hoy en día podría ser catalogada como uno de sus peores momentos, cuando escucho el grito de Mary desde el piso de arriba nunca llegó a imaginar que la vería clavada en el techo del cuarto de Sammy, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes queriendo expresar mil cosas, _miedo, amor, despedida, cuida de nuestros hijos_. Y luego toda su vida fue borrada por la ola de fuego que quemó no sólo a su esposa sino también una parte del hombre que solía ser.

Y por último la tercera vez que sintió ese miedo atroz que calaba lentamente sus huesos y hacia que su corazón casi se detuviese, era ahora mismo, justo frente a él.

John Winchester el gran cazador, temido por todo aquello que se haga llamar sobrenatural y por cualquier idiota que se atreviese a cruzarse en su camino, ese mismo hombre dejó de ser un peligroso cazador y pasó a ser un padre destrozado y perdido en el dolor. Al principio John no daba abasto de lo que sus ojos veían o simplemente no quería ver lo que se le mostraba frente a él y eso no era nada más ni nada menos que el cuerpo inmóvil de su hijo menor.

Tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para no caer de rodillas ante imagen tan destrozadora, el pequeño cuerpo se encontraba boca arriba, con la cara cubierta de moretones y una exagerada mancha roja cubriendo su pecho. John parecía hipnotizado viendo la mancha de sangre y al parecer fue sacado de su trance al ver un ligero movimiento de pequeñas respiraciones.

 _¡Está vivo!_ -Grito internamente mientras eliminaba la poca distancia que los separaba, ignorando completamente a Arthur quien se encontraba inclinado sobre algo o alguien.

-Sammy, chico vamos -Su mano voló al cuello de Sam, buscando alguna señal de vida, rezando a quien se dignara a escuchar sus plegarias que su niño tuviese posibilidades de vivir -¡Oh Dios, está vivo! -Exclamo soltando un suspiro de alivio, aunque si no se apuraba la situación podía ser otra. Rápidamente se quitó la camisa a cuadros y la presionó en el pecho sangrante, logrando escuchar un pequeño gemido de dolor ante dicha acción.

-¡NO, YO LO MATE! -Gritaba Arthur, quien al escuchar el alivio en la voz de John, fue consumido por una gran ira -¡Esta muerto!

-Maldito, el único que morirá aquí serás tu -Como si estuviese poseído, John comenzó a golpear a Arthur dejándolo casi hecho papilla en el suelo para luego levantarlo de la camisa y arrastrarlo hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Matthew -Mira lo que has hecho maldito infeliz, mataste a tu propio hijo y aun así lo intentaste con mi hijo. ¡Míralo bien! -Decía mientras lo sacudía y lo obligaba a quedar a tan solo centímetros del rostro de Matthew.

-¿Y quién te crees tú para llamarme asesino? -Sonrió con cinismo, mostrando sus dientes cubiertos de sangre -Tu mataste a Andy y esto -Señalando a Sam -Digamos que es un reembolso por las pérdidas en el pasado.

-¿Reembolso?, estás loco -Soltó la camisa de Arthur, haciéndole caer bruscamente contra el suelo -No sé porque pierdo mi tiempo contigo, tengo un hijo que salvar.

Sin duda esas palabras solo hicieron enfurecer más a Carver quien sin arma en mano decidió usar una más peligrosa.

-¿Quieres saber cómo la nenita de tu hijo suplico para que acabara con su miseria? O quizás ¿cómo no pudo tomar una buena tunda como un hombre de verdad?, fue música par... -Un puño se estrelló contra su mandíbula haciéndole escupir no sólo sangre sino también un diente.

-Es un niño, maldito hijo de perra, un niño que no tenía nada que ver en tu estúpido juego -El tono de voz de John era suave y peligroso -¿Tu si eres lo suficiente hombre para aguantar una tunda? -Una lluvia de puños y patadas fue cayendo sobre Arthur.

Bobby podía sentir que estaba cerca, las pisadas en el suelo se lo decían pero los gritos a lo lejos se lo confirmaban.

 _John, idiota_ -Ya podía imaginarse lo que estaba sucediendo en el sitio y solo esperaba poder llegar antes que John cometiera una locura.

Cuando hubo llegado lo primero que vio fue a Sam, su chico tendido a un lado del...

 _¡Madre Santa, ese es el cuerpo de Matthew!_ -Bobby sintió que su garganta se cerraba y sus ojos ardían, dos vidas tan jóvenes echadas a perder. Y para colmo a tan solo unos metros Winchester y Carver jugando al boxeo.

Cansado de tantos idiotas juntos, tomó su rifle y disparo al aire atrayendo por completo la atención de esos dos -¡Maldita sea, John! Suéltalo –Grito Singer.

-¿Qué? -Pregunto aturdido ante la petición del chatarrero.

-Vale disculpa, puedes seguir jugando a ser hombre mientras yo atiendo a tu hijo… sino es que ya está muerto -Dios quiera que no.

-Okay, disculpa. Vamos a llevarlo de inmediato al hospital pero primero déjame matar a este malnacido.

-¡Alto! -Grito cuando observó que Winchester sacaba su arma, listo para dispararle a Arthur en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo que no, Bobby? Este hijo de perra mató a Matthew y luego intento matar a Sammy y tú me dices que no -John miraba a Bobby como si este se hubiese vuelto más loco que Carver mismo.

-¿En serio quieres ser como este monstruo? Porque si lo haces ya no hay vuelta atrás Johnny.

-No me importa.

-A mí me importa, a tus hijos les importa, ¿en serio quieres cargar con una culpa tan grande por un simple idiota?

John lo dudo un segundo, desviando su mirada hacia Sam quien lo necesitaba más que su estúpido momento de venganza -Tienes razón ¿Te encargas de sacar la basura?

-Sí, sí, largo de aquí y cuida del chico.

-Con mi vida.

John Winchester cargaba con el pequeño bulto que resultaba ser su hijo menor, después de envolverlo en su chaqueta lo había tomado con todo el cuidado posible para así retomar sus pasos y llegar a la camioneta de Singer.

Cuando al fin hubo llegado al auto de Singer, tomó a Sam en el asiento trasero mientras le abrochaba el cinturón, asegurándose que la chaqueta siguiera haciendo presión sobre la herida. Rápidamente acelero rumbo al hospital y cuando estuvo cerca del parqueo empezó a pitar como desquiciado, dando por aviso a los enfermeros, justo cuando detuvo el coche ya habían dos enfermeras y un doctor preparados con una camilla y haciendo preguntas a diestra y siniestra.

John caminaba de un lado a otro conforme pasaban las horas sin ningún tipo de noticias sobre su hijo menor. Sabía que era como estar repitiendo la misma escena, primero con Dean y ahora con Sammy, no podía soportar la falta de información pero quisiera o no tenía que esperarse a que alguien saliera y le pusiese al tanto, además ya le habían advertido que si no se calmaba seria escoltado fuera de las instalaciones médicas.

Y cuando pensó que nunca sabría cómo estaba su chico, un doctor algo mayor apareció llamando a la familia de Samuel Winchester.

-Yo soy su padre, ¿Cómo se encuentra Sammy?

-¿Usted es el señor Singer?

-¿Qué?, no, el vendrá en unas horas. Yo soy John Winchester.

-Me temo que no le puedo brindar la información sobre el paciente sin que el señor Singer haga acto de presencia –Explico con toda la paciencia del mundo como si John no se estuviese desesperando por saber la condición de Sam –Lo lamento señor.

-Como le parece que yo soy el padre de Sam, no el señor Singer –Dijo tratando de controlar la ira que amenazaba con emerger y mandar a ese fantoche a la mierda.

-Yo solo sigo el protocolo y el único tutor legal de Sam que aparece en su expediente es el Señor Singer, además tengo entendido que el padre del chico está muerto o eso es lo que dicen las notas de la trabajadora social en el expediente de Sam –Viendo que claramente estaba a punto de recibir un puñetazo del hombre frente a él, tomo un paso atrás y levanto las manos en señal de paz –Como ya dije señor Winchester, yo solo estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo y para solucionar el problema primero habría que llamar a la trabadora social y ver que sale de todo esto.

 _Si claro y cómo le explico que sufrí una especie de aducción durante dos años, ilógico_ –Pensó con sarcasmo, dándose cuenta que llevaría las de perder y quizás Sam terminaría en un hogar de acogida.

-¿Y entonces qué hacemos ahora? –Pregunto derrotado mientras se sentaba pesadamente en la incómoda silla de plástico.

-Esperar a que aparezca el…

-Sí, lo sé "el señor Singer" –Murmuro con enojo y gran frustración ante la maldita insistencia del doctor y aún más por la falta de presencia del chatarrero.

Sabiendo que el hombre solo quería el bienestar para su joven paciente y además la expresión en su rostro era algo devastador que en todos sus años de doctor solo la había visto en las familias que perdían algún ser querido, por eso justo antes de seguir su camino el doc. Connor se giró y se dirigió al hombre en la banca.

-La condición de Sam es reservada, no podemos saber si lo lograra, en estos momentos lo tenemos en la UCIP y está conectado a un respirador –El doctor hizo una pequeña pausa para darle un respiro al pobre padre, nunca era fácil dar esas noticias y supone que mucho menos escucharlas -Tenemos que esperar las próximas 24 horas, ese lapso de tiempo será crucial para saber si hay posibilidades de recuperación. Lo lamento Señor Winchester, hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos, ahora todo depende de la fortaleza de su hijo.

-Gracias doc.

 _Está muriendo_ –Pensó, sintiendo que su garganta se cerraba y sus ojos picaban en lágrimas que no le importo liberar.

Sintiendo una extraña necesidad de ver a alguno de sus hijos, John se dirigió a la habitación de Dean, viendo a Joshua sentado en la silla junto a la cama – ¿Puedes esperar afuera? –Hablo con voz ronca por el dolor contenido.

-Si claro –Salió sin preguntar si todo estaba bien con el chico o dónde se encontraba Bobby, la mirada de John lo decía todo.

John se acercó a la cama de Dean, viéndolo descansar pacíficamente sin saber el infierno que se estaba desatando ahí.

-No podemos perderlo, hijo. No otra vez – Y por segunda vez en su vida sintió que estaba completamente destrozado.

Bobby solo podía esperar que los chicos de John estuviesen bien y que ya nada malo ocurriese en sus complicadas vidas, pero son Winchester y eso está fuera del manual. Por el momento solo le queda preocuparse por el cazador desquiciado a sus pies y darle un merecido funeral de cazador al pobre chico quien tuvo que pagar con su vida la demencia de padre.

-Arg, ya cállate con un demonio -Gruño Singer y de paso le propinaba a Arthur un golpe en la cabeza con la culata de su escopeta –Así está mejor.

 _Creo que necesitare ayuda_ –Murmuro mientras pensaba en contactar con el Pastor Jim y Caleb.

Era triste ver como se sellaba el camino de todo cazador; aunque si le preguntaran a Bobby, el estaría más que dispuesto a préndele fuego al idiota de Arthur y verlo arder a fuego lento; pero ahora no se trataba Arthur sino de Matthew, quien no conoció mas vida que la de cazador junto a su desquiciado padre.

Era triste ver que los jóvenes morían y los viejos seguían en la vida dando todo y viviendo con el saber que solo hay dos tipos de muerte para ellos: causas sobrenaturales o por cirrosis. Ninguna era bonita.

-¿Lo mataras? –Pregunto Caleb señalando la bola sangrante que era Arthur en una esquina del patio trasero de Bobby.

-La muerte sería un regalo para un bastardo como el –Bobby tenia mejores planes en mente y puede que necesitara un poco de ayuda extra.

-¿Que te traes entre manos Singer?

-No te preocupes que no le tocare ni un cabello de su fea cabeza –Rio, viendo la pila de leños arder y reducir lo que hace pocas horas había sido un joven fuerte y alegre, y ahora no era más que un montón de cenizas y madera quemada –No hará falta.

-Hombre, cuando te pones todo misterioso das miedo.

-Cállate, idiota.

Las llamas ya eran leves, solo quedaban brazas y bastante humo _–Descansa en paz Matthew Carver_ –Pensó Singer.

-Volveré en unas cuantas horas, nos vemos en el hospital –Dijo caminando hacia Arthur y tomándolo de las manos esposadas mientras lo ponía pesadamente en la cajuela y la cerraba con rudeza. Ni el Pastor Jim ni mucho menos Caleb cuestionaron nada, simplemente observaron y cada quien siguió en lo suyo, Jim rezando por el alma del difunto cazador y Caleb tomando el lugar que Bobby había dejado, mirando las brasas arder. 

La mañana llego a paso lento y tortuoso para John, sentía su trasero entumecido por estar tantas horas sentado, esperando a que Dean despertase.

Teniendo su necesidad básica de cafeína, se puso en pie indeciso si ir por un poco de agua sucia a la cual llamaban café o quedarse junto a Dean, no es que tuviese algo de lo cual preocuparse, Joshua se encontraba montando guardia fuera de la puerta sin importar la insistencia de las enfermeras para que se fuese a casa, el joven no dio el brazo a torcer.

John podía decir que Joshua ya era parte de su pequeño clan de amigos y esta vez sabía que no se equivocaba como lo había hecho antes; con ese pensamiento la frustración regreso a su rostro.

 _¡Dios! Sammy, espero que puedas perdonarme algún día, si es que…_ –Ante tales pensamientos pesimistas decidió mejor ir por el dichoso café o eso fue antes de ver por el rabillo del ojo un leve movimiento proveniente de la cama de hospital.

-Papá –Hablo con voz pesada y cargada de sueño.

-Hijo –Acercándose rápidamente donde Dean, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente, acción que dejo totalmente desconcertado a Dean.

-Siempre he sabido que soy irresistible –Al no obtener respuesta alguna supo que algo andaba mal y además su padre no era un hombre de andar dando muestras de cariño a diestra y siniestra -¿Qué sucede? Y no quiero que me mientas.

-Sam está en la UCIP.

-¿Qué tan mal esta? ¿Cuánto tiempo para que se recupere?

El silencio en la vida de los cazadores siempre auguraba muerte.

-¿Esta muerto? – Tomo todo su valor para hacer esa pregunta que le desgarraba por dentro, el simple pensar que un _**SI**_ le arrancaría todo lo que es, dejándolo destrozado.

-No, él está vivo pero…

-No hay peros papá, si su corazón todavía late hay esperanza.

-No quiero ser el malo aquí pero hay que pensar en todos los escenarios posibles.

-Él no va a morir –Rugió queriendo callar a su padre antes de que siguiera hablando.

-Él no está respirando por sí mismo Dean, lo tienen conectado a una máquina y quien sabe que más podría estarle pasando. El doctor no me dijo mucho al parecer en estos dos años también perdí la custodia de Sam.

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?

-Por el momento eso no es importante, lo que importa ahora mismo es que el doctor dijo que si Sam pasaba las próximas 24 horas, podría dar un diagnóstico más certero. Ahora todo depende de Sammy.

-Es un niño muy fuerte, él lo lograra –No sabía si lo decía para consolar a su padre o para consolarse a sí mismo, todo estaba tan mal y no culparía al chico si decidiera dar por terminado este infierno, nadie puede sufrir tanto y levantarse como si nada al día siguiente.

-Sí, tienes razón el saldrá de esta – Dijo John queriendo hacer sus palabras realidad.

La habitación se llenó nuevamente de silencio, el mismo silencio que apestaba a muerte.

El resto del día transcurrió monótonamente aburrido a excepción de la visita del doctor de Dean, diciéndoles que podía ser dado de alta al día siguiente. No había noticias de Sam y Bobby no aparecía por ningún lado. Más tarde ese mismo día aparecieron dos cazadores más, preocupados por la condición de Sammy.

 _Al parecer el chico no estuvo solo estos dos años -_ Pensó John mientras se ponía al tanto con los dos cazadores.

Dean por su parte se excluyó de la plática, su único interés se centraba en el reloj de pared, impaciente para que transcurriera el tiempo y poder saber más de su hermanito.

Jim, Caleb y Joshua se habían retirado al depósito de chatarra con promesas de ser informados si algo ocurría.

-Al parecer Sammy tiene una familia grande –Dijo Dean.

-No me extraña, el chico siempre ha sabido ganarse el cariño de los que lo rodean.

Las 24 horas habían pasado y todavía no había noticias de Sam.

John estaba empezando a desesperarse, queriendo ponerse a gritar órdenes y ser informado sobre su hijo. Y Dean no se la estaba poniendo fácil al patriarca Winchester, ya más de una vez había querido arrancarse la vía intravenosa para salir a buscar en cada habitación hasta dar con la de su hermano.

Cuando los ánimos en los dos Winchester estaban a flor de piel, como por arte de magia apareció Bobby en la entrada de la habitación con una bolsa en mano.

-Si tuviese mi pistola te pegaría un tiro ahora mismo Singer –Gruño aun enojado por el acto de padre destituido.

-Supongo que sabes lo de la custodia –Intuyo ante la mirada asesina del ex marine.

John simplemente se limitó a poner mala cara y soltar una que otra maldición, esperando que el chatarrero siguiera con su explicación.

-Antes que nada, cuando pasaba por la recepción pregunte sobre Sam y de paso hable con su doctor -Habló con el rostro serio.

Tanto Dean como John se miraron por unos segundos para luego mirar a Bobby -¿Y bien? -Preguntaron al unísono.

-Creo que lo mejor es que nos sentemos -Obviamente refiriéndose a John -Esto no será un paseo por el parque.

Los rostros de los dos Winchester palidecieron al escuchar esas palabras, sabían que tenían que estar preparados para lo que fuese dicho, les gustase o no.

-Bueno en primer lugar, Sam es un chico valiente y superó las 24 horas de observación.

-Entonces está bien ¿no?

-No tan deprisa chico –Hablo con el rostro oscurecido por lo que estaba a punto de decir -Al parecer Carver casi logra su cometido.

-¿Qué tan mal? –Pregunto John, deseando haber matado a Arthur en el momento que tuvo la oportunidad.

-Dos costillas rotas, moretones por todo su cuerpo y un disparo en el pecho lo que provocó una perforación de pulmón, en este momento está con un respirador y estará así hasta que sus pulmones sean lo suficiente fuertes para sostener el aire por ellos mismos –Exhalo con cansancio y miro los rostros demacrados de padre e hijo. La vida nunca podía ir fácil con ellos -Y ya hable con el doc explicándole lo del "accidente" y al parecer se tragó el cuento.

-Gracias Bobby, aunque todavía quiero golpearte.

-A veces el sentimiento es mutuo, idiota. Además ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?, alguien tenía que responder legalmente por el niño y lo de la muerte fue necesario.

-Necesito verlo Bobby -Dijo Dean interrumpiendo a los dos cazadores -Necesito saber que está bien.

-Lo veremos pronto chico, más pronto de lo que piensas.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Antes de poder seguir cuestionando, la puerta se abrió dando paso a una enfermera empujando una camilla.

-¡Sammy! –Exclamo Dean, después de todo lo sucedido ver a su hermanito era como un regalo para los ojos.

Ante la vista de su hijo menor, John sintió que había fracasado como padre al ver el mosaico de colores que era el rostro de su chico, Sam se veía tan pequeño y desprotegido bajo esas sábanas blancas. Lo peor de la imagen era el tubo que salía de su garganta, haciéndole un recordatorio a todos los presentes que por el momento la vida del niño dependía de ese maldito tubo.

 _Oh Sammy, odiaras esa cosa cuando despiertes_ –Se lamentó Dean.

Cuando la enfermera hubo terminado de instalar la camilla de Sam en la habitación, les dijo que no era de extrañarse si no despertaba ya que su cuerpo necesitaba mucha recuperación y que despertaría cuando sintiese que era hora, después les dijo que pasaría cada hora para comprobar que todo estuviese bien.

-Aquí te traje algo de ropa –Le dijo Bobby a Dean -¿Qué tal si te invito a un desayuno decente?

John sabía que Dean necesitaba un tiempo a solas con su hermano -Suena fabuloso, ¿quieres algo Dean? –Dean simplemente negó con la cabeza y volvió su mirada al cuerpo inmóvil de Sammy.

Ya estando en el restaurante que quedaba frente al hospital, John decidió que era tiempo de hacer la pregunta que no lo dejaba en paz durante estas últimas horas.

-¿Qué sucedió con Arthur? –Dijo mientras tomaba asiento en una de las mesas más alejadas de la entrada.

-Ya no hay que preocuparse por ese idiota.

-Sé que no lo mataste, entonces ¿qué hiciste con él, Bobby?

-¿Has oído esa frase que dice, ojo por ojo? –El misterio reinaba en la mirada del chatarrero.

-Eso pensaba Carver y mira como termino –Bufo, esperando que Bobby no cometiese alguna estupidez que luego se le devolviera para morderle el trasero.

-Bueno, esta vez es diferente –La confianza en sus propias palabras confirmaba que nada podía salir mal, además era de Bobby Singer de quien se hablaba y no de un maldito aficionado.

-¿Algún día me contaras qué fue lo que hiciste? –Dándose por vencido sabiendo que quizás Singer nunca le cuente esa jugada.

-Quizás a cambio de una caja de nuestro viejo amigo Jack –Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Nah, prefiero tomar tu palabra.

-Maldito tacaño.

Cansado de estar en las ropas de hospital se puso la muda que Bobby le había traído.

-Bobby siempre tan atento ¿no es así Sammy? –Dijo con la esperanza de obtener aunque sea un movimiento por parte de Sammy o quizás una mirada de _cállate_ –En otra vida hubiese sido una esposa perfecta.

Dean hablo un sinfín de cosas con Sam, estaba tan seguro que Sammy lo habría tirado por la ventana si hubiese estado despierto.

-Vamos Sammy, no me hagas esto. Mira que casi estoy rogándote y todo el mundo sabe que Dean Winchester nunca ruega.

Sin importar cuantas veces preguntase o le insistiera a su hermano para que abriese los ojos, este no haría caso alguno dejando a Dean completamente frustrado mientas tomaba asiento en la silla que su padre había dejado minutos atrás. Sentado junto a la cama de Sam, Dean tomo la mano de este, esa pequeña mano fría y pálida. Recordándole desagradablemente a las manos de los difuntos.

Cambiando de pensamientos pesimistas decía contarle una que otra anécdota a su hermanito.

-Sabes cuando tú eras más pequeño, quizás 5 años…

 _-Nuestras sombras se ven grandes, De –Decía un pequeño Sammy de 5 años._

 _-Es por la luz del sol, Sammy._

 _-Quiero que seamos así de grandes._

 _-Claro que seremos así y quizás hasta más grandes que papá._

 _-No, grandes no._

 _-¿Entonces? –Pregunto sin saber a qué se refería Sammy._

 _-Así de unidos, como si estuviésemos pegados con goma –El niño soltó una pequeña risita_

 _-Eso es porque yo estoy tomando tu mano._

 _-Quiero que siempre lo hagas –Dijo el chiquillo con determinación._

 _-¿Tomar tu mano?_

 _-Nunca me dejes caer, no quiero estar solito._

Cuando termino de contar el viejo recuerdo, siguió sujetando la mano de Sam, sabiendo que su hermano volvería con ellos cuando estuviese listo como el Winchester que era.

-Nunca soltare tu mano hermanito. Si tú caes, yo caigo.

 **Gracias por leer**

 **NA: ¿Se imaginan un mundo donde yo actualice semanalmente?, yo también lo he imaginado y pinta fabuloso, pero nunca me ha funcionado.**

 **Así que solo me queda decir que lamento actualizar (casi) una vez al mes.**

 **Besos.**


	18. Despierta

**Capítulo 18**

 _"No sabemos por qué aún no ha despertado."_

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de Dean. Ya habían pasado 3 días y Sam aún no había mostrado ni un atisbo de consciencia.

 _"Al parecer se encuentra en estado de coma, no nos podemos explicar el porqué, pero seguiremos haciendo exámenes"_

Ni siquiera los doctores entendían lo que ocurría con Sammy, se suponía que ya debería de estar despierto pero cuando empezaron a pasar las horas y no despertaba, tuvieron que llamar al doctor, quien no se podía explicar que había sucedido.

-Vamos Sammy, estas siendo toda una reina del drama, hermanito. -El único sonido en la habitación era el incesante _bip_ de la máquina y después de eso, nada.

Al parecer la preocupación no sólo se había manifestado en Dean y John, también estaban al pendiente el Pastor Jim, Caleb, Joshua, Bobby y Ellen Harvelle quien llamaba cada noche para saber qué nuevo acontecía y de paso informaba a la comunidad presente en Harvelle´s Roadhouse.

-Mira que tienes un gran público al pendiente tuyo Sammy, es como si fueses famoso -Dean seguía hablando con Sam, guardando la esperanza que el niño siguiese su voz y volviera con ellos.

-Sabes, me acuerdo de todo, de esos dos años jugando a la casita perfecta con papá -Dean guardo silencio, observando quién era el que había entrado en la habitación -Teníamos una casa propia y papá trabajaba en vez de estafar, además el conducía una puta Van ¿te lo puedes siquiera imaginar? -Pregunto divertido por el recuerdo y a su vez viendo el rostro colorado de la vergüenza de su padre.

-¿Quieres saber algo más divertido Sammy? -John decidió participar en la charla de Dean, tratando por todos los medios recuperar a su chico -Tu hermano era una especie de hippie adolescente y siempre llevaba sus tareas como todo un niño bueno.

-¡Oh Dios!, papá hay algunas cosas que nunca se cuentan, ¿dónde quedaría mi reputación de rebelde sin causa en la vida escolar?

Y así se habían pasado el resto del día, contando recuerdos de una vida que nunca fue de ellos.

-Pudo ser una vida muy buena. Diablos, era mejor de lo que alguna vez tendremos pero sin lugar a dudas esa era una ilusión ya que no tenía conmigo a mi molesto hermano menor -Nuevamente Dean se encontraba solo en la habitación -Yo sé que necesitas reponer tu sueño de belleza princesa, pero tampoco exageres ¿sí?

El lugar donde se encontraba era cálido, estaba en el patio trasero de la casa de Bobby y Hércules se encontraba acostado a sus pies mientras que él estaba sentado en el capo de una de las tantas chatarras del depósito.

Todo era tan perfecto y por esa misma razón sabía que era una mentira. Quizás estuviese soñando, tenía que ser un sueño. Lo último que recordaba era la mirada desquiciada de Arthur, justo antes de jalar el gatillo y después de eso todo se tornó en frío y oscuridad, con pequeños destellos de voces enojadas y también preocupadas. Luego no hubo más gritos ni el insoportable dolor, solo paz y oscuridad. Y entonces cuando volvió a despertar se encontraba en el patio de Bobby, y si no estaba mal ese era el día de su décimo cumpleaños. Aquella mañana Bobby y Joshua lo habían sorprendido con una tarta y uno que otro regalo, pero la compañía fue la que lo valió todo.

¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Acaso había muerto? No importaba, allí estaba bien y no tenía planes de marcharse, allí no había dolor de ningún tipo.

-¿Quién eres? -Pregunto a un tipo que salió detrás de una pila de autos.

-No es necesario que lo sepas Samuel.

-¿Vienes a llevarme?

-¿Quieres morir?

-¿No lo estoy ya?

-Estas en un sueño profundo. Tienes que volver.

 _¿Volver, pero a dónde? ¿A un mundo lleno de sufrimiento y abandono?_

-¿Qué pasaría si no quiero regresar?

-¿Por qué no querrías volver?

Y ahí estaba, la pregunta que había estado evitando desde que despertó en el día más feliz de sus dos años con su nueva familia de cazadores.

-Tengo miedo -Susurro mientras levantaba la vista para ver esa intensa mirada azul.

-¿De qué?

-De equivocarme, de volver a sufrir.

-El destino es cruel con algunos más que con otros, pero eso ya está escrito y no hay nada que se pueda cambiar.

-¿Entonces qué, me doy por vencido esperando que todo siga su curso? -Bufo ante tal perspectiva de vida.

-Eso solo tú lo sabrás Samuel. Esto nunca tuvo que suceder y el cielo se lamenta por ello.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tal vez algún día entenderás. Despierta Sam.

Tan pronto como aquel desconocido apareció sin previo aviso, en un segundo se había esfumado.

 _Pero no sé cómo hacerlo_ -Aunque quisiera intentarlo no tenía idea de cómo volver.

-Hey Sammy ¿qué haces aquí afuera chico? -Dijo alguien a su espalda, pero está voz era más que conocida.

-¿Tío Bobby?

-¿A quién esperabas, al hada de los dientes?

-Tío Bobby, esto es un sueño, mi sueño -Dijo apresuradamente esperando no ser tomado por un demente.

-¿Un genio? -Pregunto el chatarrero.

-No, creo que estoy en un hospital -El tipo dijo que estaba en un sueño profundo y el escenario del hospital se ajustaba perfecto a los sucesos anteriores -Suena descabellado ¿verdad?

-Mucho, pero ¿por qué crees que esto es un sueño?

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños y Joshua trajo una torta de chocolate con nuez, mi favorita y tú me piensas regalar la trilogía del Señor de los Anillos -Guardo silencio tratando de acordarse de otra cosa que pudiese servirle -¡Mmm ya se!, para cobrarte una broma piensas echarle colorante rojo a Joshua mientras duerme.

-¡Bolas!, entonces si estás hablando en serio -Nadie sabía de sus intenciones de venganza, ni siquiera el chico - ¿Y por qué estás en el hospital?

-Un accidente -Puede ser que esto fuese un sueño, pero sin duda alguna no quería que Bobby se preocupase -Pero no te preocupes solo tengo que despertar, pero no sé cómo.

-Como digas -Mencionó sin creerle ni media palabra -Pues entonces tendremos que probar con todo lo que se nos ocurra. Pero tienes que volver -Puntualizó esa última parte.

-¿Por qué todos me dicen que tengo que volver? -Dijo cansado de la misma cantaleta.

-Porque así tiene que ser, o ¿piensas quedarte aquí para siempre?

-No estaría mal y además tú estarías conmigo –Agrego tratando de encontrar consuelo ante esa alternativa.

-Yo soy un recuerdo Sammy, el yo verdadero sigue allá afuera esperando a que despiertes -Bobby frunció el ceño y miro detenidamente el rostro inquieto del chico -¿Me dirás por qué no quieres regresar?

Suspiro derrotado, sabiendo que no podía seguir postergando la verdad de los hechos -Muchas cosas han cambiado en tan solo unos meses y ahora no sé qué hacer, ¿qué decisión tomar?

-Sin importar lo que haya pasado allá afuera, nada puede ser peor que quedarse atrapado en tu mejor día, con el tiempo todo se irá resquebrajando en ese cerebro tuyo y entonces morirás -Sentencio Bobby.

-Todos mueren tío Bobby.

-Sí, tienes razón, todos morimos. Cuando yo muera me iré sabiendo que viví lo que tenía que vivir y también que tuve la gran oportunidad de ser el padre que nunca fui por miedo a ser como era mi padre.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? -Pregunto conmovido por las palabras del hombre que veía como a un segundo padre.

-Quiero que vivas, Sammy.

Bobby desapareció como si de un fantasma se tratase, dejando a Sam completamente solo en aquel gran cementerio de autos, después de todo el día ya no era tan hermoso como pensaba sino escalofriante.

-Oye papá.

-¿Si?

-Podrías darme dinero -Dijo extendiendo la mano, como si supiese que su padre cedería ante su petición.

-¿Para? -John levantó su mirada sobre la revista que había estado leyendo, enviándole una mirada interrogativa a Dean.

-Drogas y mujerzuelas, ¿quieres un poco? -Bromeó.

-Dean -Gruño el patriarca.

-Está bien, entonces solo para Sammy y para mí -Bromeo -Tengo una promesa que cumplir -Agregó al ver que su padre no se estaba tomando muy bien la bromita.

-Toma -Dándole unos billetes -Con tal que nos libres de tus chistecitos –Dijo hablando por Sam.

-Vuelvo en un rato compañero -Le dijo a Sammy mientras salía de la habitación.

Era cierto, él tenía una promesa que cumplir. Una promesa hecha hace dos años y no pensaba faltar a su palabra. Al principio Dean pensó que sería pan comido, iría a alguna liberaría y compraría el libro prometido, pero lo que nunca planeo fue que saldría de la quinta liberaría sin éxito alguno.

 _Maldición Dean, nunca puedes hacer nada_ bien -Se regañaba mentalmente mientras intentaba encontrar otra librería.

Después de pensar lo que había dicho este Bobby, decidió que tenía razón, él tenía que regresar y enfrentar su vida, pero tenía miedo de volver.

¿Y si le toca regresar a un mundo donde él es el asesino de su propio hermano? Su padre lo odiaría más de lo que odia al demonio que había matado a mamá. Y también estaba Matthew, quien había muerto por salvar su vida, ¿realmente su vida valía tanto para que alguien muriese por ella?

Mientras estaba consciente no tuvo tiempo para llorar la muerte de su amigo y ahora que se encuentra solo, sin nadie que pueda ser testigo de su miseria, siente que puede desahogar todo su dolor.

Cuando Dean regreso, lo hizo con una bolsa de libros, al no encontrar el condenado libro decidió comprar varios pero al dudar si fuesen del gusto de su friki hermano, compro uno tras otro.

-Oye papá me extrañ... -Su entusiasmo fue frenado al ver las caras preocupadas de su padre y Bobby -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Papá? -Podía sentir su pulso acelerándose y como sus manos empezaban a sudar.

-Es Sammy -Sentenció John -Su ritmo cardiaco se volvió frenético de un momento a otro, están haciendo pruebas para ver si algo anda mal con su corazón.

-¿Pero qué demonios papá? -Grito frustrado, nadie ni siquiera los malditos médicos sabían lo que andaba mal con su hermanito -Cuando me fui estaba bien y ahora hacen exámenes para su corazón -Mencionó enojado con los doctores, su padre, el mundo y él mismo.

-Me atrevería a decir que el chico está teniendo una lucha interna -Medito Bobby en voz alta, atrayendo la atención de los dos Winchester.

-¿Lucha interna? ¿Algo así como Freddy Krueger? -Pregunto Dean.

-Sí, pero sin la mutilación, yo diría que tal vez un bloqueo -Planteó Bobby.

-Genial, entonces que ¿nos sentamos a esperar?

-Tú lo has dicho chico -Suspiro el chatarrero.

-Y si usamos raíz de... -Fue interrumpido John.

-No funcionaria... bueno no para ustedes.

-¿Qué es eso de raíz y por qué no podríamos lo que sea que estés hablando?

-Porqué mejor no vamos a un lugar más privado, allí trataremos ese asunto -Mencionó Bobby, viendo que la sala de espera no era el mejor lugar para lo que estaban a punto de hablar.

Ya estando en la azotea del hospital los tres cazadores se enfrascaron en una charla que si salía como esperaban, tendrían al más joven Winchester de regreso.

-Miren no es por hacerlos menos, pero es imposible que ustedes puedan ir en esas condiciones -Decía el chatarrero.

-¿Condiciones? Yo no sé tú, pero yo me veo completamente sano -Defendió John sintiéndose juzgado.

-Sí, pero hasta hace unas pocas semanas no sabías ni quién eras, sus mentes tienen que estar al cien para poder hacer esto o si no ustedes podrían quedar atrapados también y ya es suficiente con una bella durmiente.

Sabiendo que no tenían oportunidad contra la lógica de Bobby, solo les quedó resignarse y ser simples espectadores.

-¿Y dónde conseguimos raíz africana? -Dean estaba dudando de cuánto tiempo les tomaría encontrar la dichosa raíz.

-En mi despensa ¿dónde más? -Pregunto con cierto aire indignado.

-Vale, solo preguntaba -Siendo sincero, Dean no sabía por qué diablos había preguntado, ya conociendo como era Bobby.

-Necesitaré un poco de cabello de Sam y otra cosa, además tendré que ir hasta la casa a buscar la raíz.

-No la andas contigo -Cuestionó John.

-Y para qué diablos andaría una maldita planta conmigo, ¿acaso me veo como una maldita botánica andante? -Entre insultos murmurados, Bobby se marchó dejándolos solos.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Sam, Bobby vio que el chico tenía las mejillas coloradas, al parecer la fiebre también estaba haciendo su presencia. Con todo el cuidado que un cazador como Bobby Singer puede tener, peino con los dedos el rebelde flequillo de Sammy mientras sacaba una pequeña cuchilla de su bolsillo y cortaba un pequeño mechón castaño.

-No te preocupes hijo, yo te sacaré de esta -Por último plantó un beso en la frente del chico, sintiendo como el calor irradiaba de su piel.

Ciertamente Bobby no era una botánica andante pero si era un maldito buen cazador, siempre andaba lo elemental en algún caso de emergencia y sí, el también andaba la raíz africana en su coche. Pero como todo en la vida nunca es de color rosas, tampoco lo era en la vida del viejo cazador y era hora que el reloj tocase las doce campanadas y su vida volviese a ser la misma de antes, la vida de los cazadores siempre está llena de sacrificios y más aún si es por tus seres queridos.

Al parecer en los sueños el tiempo era inexistente ya que sin saber cuánto llevaba allí, todavía seguía siendo de día sin ningún atisbo de querer anochecer. Ahora él se encontraba sentado en el porche, sin saber por qué pero tampoco sin importarle, sentía una pequeña tranquilidad que lentamente iba invadiendo su cuerpo.

-¿A dónde te habías ido?, pensé que estaba solo.

-Si no quieres estar solo deberías de despertar.

-Lo sé, ya me lo dijiste antes pero...

-Sammy yo soy Bobby, el verdadero fuera de tu cabeza -Dijo caminando hacia la silla que estaba al lado de la de Sam y sentándose en ella.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Tú también estas durmiendo? -Tenía que ser cierto, además este Bobby andaba vestido diferente al anterior.

-Algo así, pero tu estas en coma y tienes que despertar, al parecer tienes a los doctores buscando respuestas donde no las hay, y también tienes a un padre preocupado y un hermano al borde del desquicio.

-Espera... ¿Dean está vivo? -¿Acaso podría estar soñando dentro de un sueño?

-Claro que está vivo, ¿por qué no lo estaría?

-Yo... yo lo apuñale -Susurro sintiendo un nudo apretar su garganta.

-Eso fue solo un rasguño para el chico -Bobby trato de aliviar la culpa de Sammy, pero al parecer no estaba funcionando -¿Y si lo compruebas con tus propios ojos?

Sam suspiro pesadamente como si tuviese el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros -Sería genial, pero es difícil ir en dos direcciones cuando solo te ofrecen una.

-Solo tienes que elegir una opción chico y esa es despertar, no puedes quedarte aquí.

-Pero no quiero ser el que divida a mi familia, tendré que elegir algún bando y no quiero perder a nadie -Alguien tenía que perder y prefería ser él.

-Sabes que nunca me perderás sin importar la decisión que tomes, pero debes de considerar algo Sammy -Bobby se agachó delante de Sam, mirándolo directamente a los ojos -Yo soy solo un viejo que un día se cruzó en la vida de ustedes, pero Dean y John son tu familia y si nunca hubiese ocurrido el incendio, ustedes vivirían en Lawrence y nunca me hubieses conocido.

-Nada sucede porque sí, y además si está escrito así pasara o algo así dijo el sujeto -La última parte la dijo más para sí mismo que para Bobby.

-¿Sujeto?

-Sí, el de mi sueño y también en el gran... bueno mejor luego te lo explicó, ¿sí?

-Me parece bien, y tienes que comprender algo Sammy.

-¿Qué?

-Tú ya no estás solo, tienes que continuar y esta vez tienes que hacerlo sin mí -Bobby trataba de ser sincero sin llegar a ser cruel, ya que la verdad se viera por donde se viera siempre lastimaba.

-No te quiero dejar tío Bobby, te quiero como a un padre –Agrego con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Supongo que seré yo quien tenga que dejarte ir -Bobby tomó la mano de Sam y la apretó fuerte, sintiendo como su corazón era aplastado por sus propias palabras.

Sam y Bobby, despertaron al mismo tiempo.

Sam intento levantarse mientras hacía ademán de sacarse el tubo que invadía su garganta, siendo frenado por John quien le puso la mano sobre su pecho, obligándolo a recostarse mientras venía alguna enfermera o el doctor. Dean por su parte hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, cuidar de su hermano pequeño susurrando palabras de alivio y seguridad.

Los Winchester mayores no tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que las enfermeras corrieron al escuchar el ajetreo en la habitación, y rápidamente el doctor llegó para ver el estado de su joven paciente, unos 15 minutos después todo estaba ya en orden y el molesto tubo al fin había sido retirado.

-De...n... pa...pá -Grazno Sammy.

Para cualquier persona que hubiese escuchado esas palabras, pensaría que eran palabras al azar pero para Dean y John, era el sonido más dulce a escuchar.

Quizás una hora después del mágico despertar de Sam, Bobby apareció en la entrada de la puerta -Bueno aquí estoy -Dijo para anunciar su obvia llegada.

-Ya no hará falta Bobby -Le dijo John, pensando que el chatarrero apenas regresaba con la raíz.

-Ya lo sé, idiota ¿cómo te encuentras Sammy?

-Creo que estaré bien, tío Bobby -La sonrisa de Sam lo decía todo, lo hablado con Bobby no había caído en saco roto.

Dos semanas tuvieron que pasar para que Sammy estuviese en condiciones de ser liberado, sin embargo con estrictas medidas de reposo y nada de actividades pesadas, justo cuando Sam se había terminado de vestir, Dean llegó con una silla de ruedas con dos listones rosas a cada lado de los reposa brazos.

-Tu corsé metálico ha llegado, princesa mía -Agregó mientras hacía una ridícula reverencia causando un gemido vergonzoso por parte de Sammy.

-¿Qué diablos Dean? -Señalando los listones rosas.

-Oh vamos hermanito, perdí dos años de hacerte pasar vergüenzas y reírme a costa tuya así que tengo que recuperarlos lo más pronto posible.

-Prefiero arrastrarme sobre este piso lleno de gérmenes que sentarme en esa silla.

-No seas dramática Samantha, andando.

Después de prácticamente pelearse con su hermano menor, Dean iba empujando la silla de ruedas hacia el ascensor, conforme esperaba a que llegase el ascensor, una pregunta rondaba su mente pero ya tendría tiempo suficiente para buscar la respuesta, por el momento tenían que encontrarse con su padre y Bobby en la salida, al llegar al lado de los dos cazadores se dio cuenta que parecía que esperaban algo.

-¿Qué esperamos y tu auto Bobby?

Sin tiempo de recibir respuesta, grande fue la sorpresa para Dean y John cuando un coche se detuvo justo frente a ellos.

-¿Alguien pidió transporte? -Dijo Rufus, bajándose del impala.

-¿Pero cómo? -Pregunto John, más que sorprendido al ver su viejo y amado coche.

-Larga historia -Mencionó Rufus no queriendo sacar el tema de en dónde lo había encontrado.

Por dicha el doctor había recomendado por lo mínimo un mes de descanso completo y eso incluía nada de viajes largos lo que dejaba un mes de estancia en la casa de Bobby.

Estando ya en la casa del chatarrero, Bobby preparaba el almuerzo con la ayuda de Joshua y Caleb, mientras John, Rufus y el Pastor Jim platicaban sentados en el porche de la casa. Dean y Sam estaban en la habitación, hablando de tantas cosas pérdidas esos dos años y de las muchas que vendrían.

Dean por su parte se sentía un poco culpable por tener que separar a Sam de Bobby, aunque eso no sería permanente ellos podrían volver a Sioux Falls en cada acción de gracias, navidad, cumpleaños del chico o quizás vacaciones con la leve escusa de mejorar sus habilidades en latín o con alguna ayuda extra en el área sobrenatural, pero para ser sincero él estaba cansado de sacrificarse siempre por el bienestar de los demás, era tiempo de ser egoísta y aferrarse a lo único que hacía que sus días tuviesen un sentido.

-Sammy.

-¿Si?

-¿Estamos bien? -Pregunto Dean.

-Claro hermano -Sam, sonrió a esplendor sabiendo que de ahora en adelante nada lo separaría de su familia y además en esos dos años en los que se había martirizado pensando que había sido abandonado, había ganado más de lo que alguna vez soñó que tendría, un par de tíos, un perro, una casa y lo más importante, él ganó un segundo padre.

 **FIN**.

 **Así es gente querida, aquí concluye este fic con el cual rompí mis propias expectativas y de hecho me sorprendí a mí misma mejorando en cada capítulo para que en cada actualización siempre quedasen deseosos de más (si, lo sé soy mala jeje)**

 **Gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta el final, no hubiese sido posible sin ustedes y sin sus hermosos comentarios y alentadores votos (a ustedes también lectores fantasma).**

 **Pura vida gente.**

 **Nos leeremos pronto.**


End file.
